


Surprise gift

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Yondu, Claiming Bites, Extreme alpha charcteristics, F/M, Knotting, Protective Yondu, asshole Yondu, possessive yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: When Yondu gets his own ship Stakar has another gift for the Centaurian, not that Yondu asked for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off with young Yondu.

Yondu smiled as Stakar presented him with his own ship to captain. He had been working under the leader of the ravagers for five years and now he would captain his own ship. The other ravager clans were celebrating the event, drinking and going to the many brothels on Contraxia. The centaurian had been talking to his first mate Kraglin, a man he had became friends with during his years with Stakar when Stakar came over with a wide grin on his face, a smile that usually meant trouble. 

"I got one more gift for ya Yondu. Now I know ya can't go back ta yer planet. And I know that means ya can't go find a mate like males of yer race do so I figured I'd help ya out. Get ya somethin' ta keep ya busy." Stakar said with a amused smile. 

Yondu's face dropped at this and he knotted his brows, "Whatcha talkin' bout' Stakar? Whad ya do?" he asked in a somewhat nervous voice.

Stakar seemed to smile more at the boy's nervous tone and slapped his hand on his shoulder and gave a chuckle. "Why don't ya go see for yourself. She's in your room." He said pointing towards where Yondu's ship was docked at. 

Looking towards his ship Yondu furrowed his brows. "Ah..ya know Stakar only Centaurians can mate with another Centaurians..." he said, trying to find any excuses to not have to go to the woman Stakar had 'gifted to him'.

Seeing his own wife come up to stand with him he wrapped his arm round her and smiled at Yondu. "She is a Centaurian... well sorta. Anyway I paid a pretty price for her. She's your responsibility." Stakar said looking at Yondu with a firm gaze and handing him a set of keys.

"Every Captain needs a woman to help keep him sane...You take good care of her Yondu." Aleta Ogord said in a motherly tone.

Letting out a sigh he gave two thumps to his chest before heading towards his ship, picking up a bottle of alcohol on the way. Walking down the halls of the Eclector he tried to keep a positive out look. Centaurians were the only race in this galaxy known to have the traits of alpha, beta and omegas. Yondu himself was an alpha and if he had grown up like the other males of his planet on his twenty fifth birthday he would have went in search of a mate, omega preferably. The omegas were a rare race and sadly were normally never found. Parents would hide their daughters away if they carried the omega trait. Thanks to his parents selling him as a child and the kree cutting off his crest he would never be able to return to his home planet. He had accepted it years ago and decided to live with the fact he would never have a mate of his own but Stakar had just changed this. 

Getting to his door Yondu brought the bottle to his lips and took a couple of gulps of the yellow liquid. Placing his hand on the knob he took a deep breath before turning it and opening the door. Looking inside he saw the room to be clean and large. The walls made of the same reddish metal of the ship along with the floor and ceiling. There was a desk in one corner, a sitting area in the middle and a large bed in the back corner. Looking at the bed he raised his brows when he saw the small female chained to it. Walking closer she had yet to see him and continued pulling on the chain that was attached to the headboard. She gave small growls and snarls as she yanked at the metal around her wrist. Looking her over he saw her skin to be a blueish silver. Her long red hair the same color as Centaurians crests fell to just above her waist it waves. She was dressed in a cream colored slaves gown that showed much of her skin. Clearing his throat she snapped her eyes to him and quickly jumped onto the bed to put as much distance between them as the chain would allow. Looking into her red eyes he saw she was very pretty. He could tell she was young probably only eighteen or so. She was different looking there was no doubt about that. He could tell she was Centaurian but she was also something else. It shocked him to see a half breed of his race, normal his people never breed with another race. No matter he could smell the scent coming off of her, she was an omega for sure. That and her size told him that much. 

The two stared each other down for a moment before Yondu snapped his eyes to the chain on her wrist. "Whats yer name?" he asked in a deep voice.

Looking over the male you knew he had to be of your mother's race, a Centaurian. He was a blue color with darker blue markings over his body. He didn't have a fin like most others and looking at the scared skin around the obvious implant you knew he had to have had his removed. He wore a long red leather coat and matching pants. His boats were black and shiny and his teeth were crooked and some even gold. He looked to be in his mid twenties but had scars on the side of his face. He stood tall and proud with a barrel chest and wide shoulders. All of this pointed to one thing...alpha. 

"I ain't gonna ask again girl." Yondu said a growl coming to his voice now. 

Snapping out of your thoughts you tried to look as strong as possible. "Y/n." you gritted out from clenched teeth. You were fighting the omega side in you to submit to the alpha before you. 

Cutting his eyes some Yondu gave a huff. "Alright y/n, come ere'." he said waving the female over. When she didn't move he raised his brows. "Ya wanna keep the chain on yer wrist?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Watching her closely he saw as she looked down before slowly crawling over to him. Bending down he lifted her wrist and unlocked them with the key Stakar had given him. As soon as the chain was off of her she made a run for it. "Hey!" Yondu acted quickly and went to grab her. Falling to the bed with her under him he held her in his arms. "Stop it!" he growled as she kicked his legs and hit at his arms. He let out a loud yell when she bit his hand. Letting her go without thinking he jumped off the bed and ran after her as she went to go into the attached bathroom. Grabbing the door as she went to slide it closed he pulled for it to open. Hearing her growl he looked to glare at her. At that time she moved one of her hands out and scratched his cheek with her nails. Letting out another cry of pain he let go of the door and heard as it slammed shut and locked closed. 

Bringing his hand away from his face he saw blood on his fingertips. Looking down at his hand he saw a clear oval of where her sharp teeth had broke his skin. Roaring out he took in quick heavy breaths. He growled under his breath and banged on the door with his fist. "OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled in a deep voice. 

"NO!" you yelled out as you leaned against the door. Feeling the banging shake your body. 

Growling loudly he ran his hand over his face. "Ya come out of there right now or so elp' me yer gonna get it girl!" He yelled but nothing happened. "Fine ya ave' ta come out at some point!" he growled. Marching over to the door he Grabbed the key to his room and went out into the hallway. Slamming the door shut he locked it from the outside and tried the knob to make sure she wasn't getting out. He was still fuming as he made his way back of the ship and back over to the parting Ravagers. 

Stakar looked to see Yondu stomping over to him with anger clear on his face. He quickly saw the three bleeding scratches on his left cheek and his hand that was dripping with blood. Shooing away the other men he gave a chuckle when Yondu came to stand in front of him, letting out heavy puffs of smoke into the cold night air. 

"I don't want er'. I'll go get yer money back..." Yondu said in a growl. He was trying to calm down but it wasn't making it any easier that Stakar was chuckling.

Giving a shake of his head Stakar stood and threw his arm around Yondu's shoulders. Leading him away from he party they walked down the dark street. "Ya ain't taking her back there Yondu. If she goes back there there ain't no tellin' what will happen to her..."

"Look what she did to me face. She bit me and all I's did was unchain er'." Yondu said with wide eyes as he looked at his mentor. 

"She's a wild one I'll give ya that but that don't mean ya can't change that. That she can't change... you did." Stakar said and saw as the younger male looked down and gave a sigh.

"She's gon' kill me in mys sleep." Yondu said making Stakar laugh out loud.

"No she's not. Aleta threatens ta kill me all the time. That's a woman for ya." He said in an amused voice before turning to stand in front of the male. "Look Yondu. I know ya didn't grow up around yer own people but your still an alpha. She's an omega boy, break her. Help her understand you are the boss and with time things will get better but until she knows your in control she ain't gonna listen ta ya." He said with no joke in his voice. 

Yondu listened to Stakar's words before nodding and looking back towards his ship. 

"Give her time to cool down and for you too. In the morning you can go back." Stakar said, motioning for Yondu to join him back at the bar. 

Standing there alone for a moment Yondu looked at his ship, where he knew his new female was. Tightening his jaw he let out a low growl. "ya bes' be ready darlin'." he said into the cold night air before turning and following after Stakar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once morning had come Yondu woke up from the hotel bed and went to look in the mirror. Throwing water on his face he looked at the three small scratches over his cheek and then down to the bandage wrapped around his hand. Unwrapping the white cloth he looked down at the now healing deep wound. No doubt it would scar. He gave a huff at the thought, 'bitch marked me before I could mark her'. Remembering what Stakar had said about showing her who was in control he grabbed his jacket and made his way out.

After getting the items he wanted he saw Kraglin walking down the street over to him and smiled. "ere'. Hold this." He said, throwing one of the large sacks to the man. 

Going to lift up the flap on the bag Yondu smacked his hand "What is it?" Kraglin asked.

"A present fur me new woman."  Yondu smirked and led them back to the ship. 

Once he had them going to their first heist Yondu grabbed the bag from beside his chair and motioned for Kraglin. "I'ma gonna go to me chambers fur a bit. Ain't nobody to disturb me unless it'sa emergency, got it!" he said and saw Kraglin nod. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he walked towards his chambers. Taking out the keys he unlocked the door and quickly surveyed the room for the omega. Seeing a pile on the bed under the covers he gave a smirk before stepping inside. Before he could close the door someone tried to push their way past him. Grabbing hold of her he wrapped both arms around her middle and kicked the door closed. Locking it he carried her squirming body over to the bed. She kicked and growled at him trying her best to get away. 

"Let me GO!" you yelled at the alpha male that was holding you. You tried with all your might to get away from him but he was so much bigger and stronger than you.

"Oh no princess. I tried ta do this the nice way last night. I told ya if ya didn't come out when I told ya ta ya were gonna get it." he told her as he moved to sit on the bed. Shrugging the bag off his shoulder he let it fall to the floor with a thump. Holding her with her back to his chest he held her wrists in one hand and had his arm wrapped around her waist to make sure she couldn't get away. "Now darlin' ya gonna calm down!" he said but heard her give a grunt before she threw her head back and hit his nose. "Oaww!" he yelled out in pain, letting go of her wrists to bring his hand to his nose. Feeling blood dripping down his lips he gave a loud growl before yanking off his belt and tying it around her wrists. Once her hands were bound he moved her to lay over his lap. "Ya are gonna learn who is in control!" he snarled. Raising his hand he brought it down on her backside and heard her let out a yelp. Again and again he smacked her ass until she was crying out in pain and his hand began to sting.

Standing he threw her onto the bed and moved to knell beside her. As soon as she went to crawl away he was holding his her down with his body weight. Ripping the fabric of her gown away from her shoulder he bit down on her neck making her cry out in pain. She tried to flinch away from him at first but it only caused him to tighten his jaws and wrap his arms around her. He felt as his eyes and fin glowed as he claimed his female. A deep growl flowed around her skin in his mouth and after a while she went limp in his hold. He felt the prude in his chest grow when he felt her fighting stop. Swallowing what blood was still in his mouth he pulled back to look down at the wound. It was deep and round, flowing with blood. Giving one long lick over the wound he heard her whimper and let out a deep sigh.

Letting go of her he stood from the bed and looked down to see her laying in the same position he left her in. Reaching for her wrists he undid his belt from them, setting her free. "There's some clothes I got fur ya in the bag and some girly stuff. Ya are ta stay in this room. Ya already know where the bathroom is. I'll get one of me crew ta bring ya up somethin' ta eat." he told her but she still didn't look at him. Letting out a small growl he went to walk away. Getting to the door he stopped when he heard her voice.

"Can I at least know yer name?" you asked from where you laid on the bed. Tears rolling down your cheeks from the pain and sadness that filled you.

Looking over his shoulder he could hear the sadness in her voice. "Yondu." he said before walking out the door, locking it behind him.

You laid there for a while until finally getting up and going into the bathroom. Dropping the bag on the counter you looked inside to see a few pairs of red pants and black long sleeve shirts. There was a single pair of pajama shorts and some women bathing supplies but no undergarments. Knotting your brows you gave a growl. Turning on the shower you peeled your now torn slaves gown over your head, letting out a whimper at the pain in your neck and shoulder. Looking in the mirror you had to get on your tippy toes to see your shoulder. On the nape of your neck was a angry looking claiming bite. It was red and swollen, the skin around it puffy. You were still bleeding somewhat and felt your eyes burn as the tears built up behind your eyes. 'I don't even know this male and he has already claimed me. Made me his.' you thought. Getting angry you punched at the mirror making it crack. Feeling a pain on your knuckles you looked to see them bleeding now as well. Shaking your head you stepped into the shower and winced when the water hit you sore bottom. He had claimed you, spanked you and locked you up. Some improvement this was turning out to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yondu had worked all day with the taste of her blood in his mouth. A few times he had to shake his head when the new sensations of her burned through his mind like wildfire. More than once today he had found his feet carrying him back towards his chambers before he would snap out of it and go back to work. He had no idea the claiming process would have this effect on him. Over the years he had heard rumors of how the two mates would be linked together, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like once they matted. After their first small heist he went and grabbed a tray of food for the both of them and headed back to his room, finally sub coming to the need to be with her. 

Opening the door he saw her to be sitting in one of the chairs looking over the different maps he had. She was wearing one of the outfits he had gotten her and her hair was braided down her spine. She refused to meet his eyes at first and he couldn't help but glance at the angry looking bite mark on her neck. From the way she was sitting he could tell it was bothering her and he felt a twing of remorse in his gut. "I brought ya somethin' ta eat." he said in a deep voice.

"M' not hungry." you said without looking up at him. 

Yondu felt as his lip curled up but tried to hold back the snarl. Taking a deep breath he set the tray on the table and went to stand in front of her. Snatching the map from her he rolled it up and placed it back on the side table. "Come eat." he said.  

You tensed at the commanding tone in his voice and glared up at him. When you saw him raise one brow you stood and marched over to the table to sit down. Looking over the food you saw as he sat in front of you and began placing food in front of you. When he went to hand you a bowl of yellow fruit you stiffened, "Not that." you said quickly.

Looking up at you with knotted brows Yondu glanced back down at the fruit for a second. "Ya need the vitamins in this, it don't taste bad, ya'll like it." he said going to move the bowl in front of you.

"I can't eat it.... it'll kill me." you said defensively. When he looked at you questionably you took a deep breath and tried to hold his gaze.

Yondu searched for any lie on her face but found none. Looking at her it hit him. "Yer Drakorian..." he stated in a awed voice. When she gave a small nod he let out an amused huff. "I'll be damned. Now that darlin' I didn't expect." he said as he moved the fruit away from her. Handing her the fruit he had gotten instead he took took a sip of his drink. Looking up at her he saw her looking down and furrowed his brows. Wanting to break the uncomfortable silence he sat up, "Anything else ya can't ave'?" he asked and saw her shake her head. Beginning to eat his food she followed and after a few minutes of glancing up at her he swallowed what food was in his mouth. "So yer, alf' Drakorian alf' Centaurian?" he asked. When she again nodded he gave a smile. "sa' strange combination." he said and saw her look down and frown. 

You waited for the name calling. Waited for the jokes to start rolling off his lips, the same ones you had heard your whole life. 

When Yondu noticed how sad she looked he furrowed his brows. Obviously this was something she was self conscious about. Taking a deep breath he looked down "Makes a beautiful person." he said and saw out of the corner of his eyes as she looked up at him. "Who's who?" he asked, generally curious about her. His race and Drakorians were not normally a race to get along. In fact they had been at war for years with each other, so for two people to had gotten together to make her was shocking. 

Biting your lower lip at his question you took a deep breath, if he was going to be your mate then he should know things about you. "My mother was Centaurian my father was Drakorian." you answered. 

"mmm, How did they meet?" Yondu asked. Wanting to know more.

Shrugging your shoulders you picked at the food on your plate. "Don't know... they were killed when I was little... I can barely remember what they look like." You answered honestly feeling your heart constrict a little. 

"How'd they die?" he asked knotting his brows.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" you asked looking up at him. That was a question you weren't ready to answer yet, It was something you hated yourself for and had never opened up about.

Yondu knew from her tone he had crossed a line but couldn't help from letting out a growl at the sass in her voice. "Watch that tone girl, unless yas want another whoopin'." he warned with a point of his fork.

Growling you glared at the alpha male. "Why should I answer any of your questions, all I know about you is your name, and only your first name."

Matching her growl he let out a deep breath, "Udonta." 

Raising one brow you looked at him and crossed your arms, "And?" 

Yondu let out a sigh as he chewed on the food in his mouth, "And I's the captain of this here ship, all ya need ta know." He said as he got up from his chair and went towards the bathroom. 

You sat there with a scowl on your face as the male walked away. 

"What in star blazes happen ta me mirror?!" he yelled.

Smiling you lifted your head, two could play at this game. "It's broke, all ya need ta know!" you said, mocking his voice as best you could. Hearing stomping you looked to see him coming to you and jumped out of your chair, breaking into a run around the room. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last few weeks Yondu and y/n had  gotten a little better around each other. They hadn't killed each other yet and to him that was an improvement. They still didn't know much about the other but over meals and when he was in the room they would talk about this and that. He had just been sleeping when he was woken up by the sounds of whimpering coming from the other side of the bed. Lifting his head he looked over the wall of pillows and she had placed between them to see her curled up into a ball in the covers. He saw her legs tangled into the blankets and watched as she kicked and gripped the blankets. Moving the pillows out of the way he scooted over to her and looked to see her lip trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks. Knotting his brows he felt a sharp pain in his chest at seeing her so upset. Moving his hands to her side he rubbed her skin and called out her name gently. When her eyes suddenly snapped open he saw her begin to panic. She went to get away from him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. "Hey, shhh it's alright y/n. It was just a dream." he said. He expected her to move out of his arms but he was surprised when she just cuddled more into his chest and cried. A little shocked at first he remained still before slowly moving his hands to rub her back. "it's okay... I got ya darlin'..."

"It was my fault..." you sobbed into his chest.

Furrowing his brows Yondu looked down. "What was yer fault?" he asked. He could feel her shaking with her sobs and her heart racing. 

Sniffling you took a deep breath, "My parents... they died because of me."

Yondu licked his lips and took a deep breath, "I ain't followin' princess." he said. 

Moving out of his arms you sat up and moved back against the wall. Pulling your legs up you felt your whole body shaking, you had never talked about this. This wasn't easy for you. 

As if sensing her fear Yondu moved to prop himself up on his elbow and look at her. He could see her panicking and moved his hand closer to trace the patterns on the side of her leg. Unlike him see didn't have the patterns of the Centaurian all over her body only down the side of her legs from what he had been able to see so far. Looking up at the tears rolling down her cheeks he let out a sigh. He wasn't good with soft, he never had it growing up and in return never had to give it but now, with her he needed to. "Ya know ya can tell me anything y/n." he said and saw her close her eyes.

It felt like your chest was going to cave in, like you couldn't breath. Hearing his words you closed your eyes and focused on his fingers on your leg. "When I was little I remember my daddy always keeping us on the go, we never stayed in one place for too long... I didn't know why at the time... All I wanted to do was play with the other kids. I Remember going to a planet once and hearing laughing. While my parents were busy getting supplies and working on the ship I snuk away to go find where the laughing was coming from. When I found it I saw it to be other kids, other Centaurian children. I had never seen any of my mothers kind before and was so excited. I ran over and instantly they started playing with me... They asked what I was and why I didn't have a fin but I just told them the truth, I was young and foolish and told them how only my mama had a fin and my daddy didn't because he wasn't a Centaurian..." Stopping you looked to see his brows furrowed and watched him give you a small nod to go on.  "They were kids and they asked questions that I was more than happy to answer because I just wanted friends. I remember one of the girls playing with my hair and laughing when she saw my ears. They weren't mean, they didn't call me names because to them I wasn't a freak I was just another kid." Whipping the tears that fell from your eyes you played with the hem of your shirt. 

"What happened?" Yondu asked softly and saw as her lip trembled. 

Taking a deep breath you started again, "We played for a little while but then I heard my dad calling for me and i told them bye and ran back... I thought everything was fine, but then they told their parents about the weird girl they saw while playing. Later that night the men came and my dad fought them off. My mom hid me behind her as they beat my dad and then came for me and her. We were taken to the village and locked away. My parents held me and cried, I didn't understand what was going on, I didn't know why my mom kept praying for someone to help get her daughter away... The next morning A group of men came and dragged us into the middle of a circle. I had never seen so may of my mother and fathers race. They stood on opposite sides of the circle but they all looked at me with so much hate... There was a lot of yelling. People saying that I was unnatural, a freak. I cried into my mothers side, not understanding why everyone hatted me so much. People that I had never even met demanded that I be removed.... When they told my parents that if they allowed them to kill me then they would be forgiven my dad gave me and my mother a kiss before attacking.... he yelled for my mom to run and I watched from over her shoulder as he was beaten and then executed. When we got back to the ship my mom quickly put me on it and set coordinates... I screamed and cried as the men came on our ship  and she used her yaka arrow to kill them. She kissed me one last time and told me she loved me before starting the ship and running back off to fight off the others.... I banged on the door and tried as hard as I could to get out there to her but the ship took off.... The last I saw of her, dozens of arrows were getting shot through her."

Yondu was speechless, he saw as she cried and curled in on herself. Licking his lips he stroked the side of her leg with his knuckles, "What appened' ta ya?"

Swallowing you took in a shaky breath, "Floated around in space for a while until slavers found me. Sold around until that man gave me to you." you whimpered. 

Looking down Yondu slowly trailed his eyes back up her body. "Y/n, What happened ta yer parents wasn't yer fault."

She looked at him with anger and sadness. "It is! If I hadn't been born they would still be alive! I should have never been made! I..." 

Yondu didn't let her finish her sentence. Snatching her leg he pulled her down to him. Laying on top of her he pushed his lips to hers. He was surprised at how soft hers were under his rough ones. Cupping her cheek he whipped away the tears with the pad of his thumb, Pulling away he took in a breath and placed a few more soft kisses against her lips. Laying back on the pillows he held her to his chest, slowly feeling as she laid her head on his arm. Pulling the covers over them he ran his hand over her back. Getting to her neck he heard her suck in a deep breath. Gently running his fingers over the back of her head and neck he felt how the skin was slightly raised. Glancing down he heard her purr as his fingers brushed over the skin where her fin would be if she had one. Guessing the nerves were still there he gave a soft smile. Running his fingers up and down her spin he kissed her forehead, "get some sleep sweetheart."

 


	5. Chapter 5

After that night the pillows between them never went back. They had still yet to mate but Yondu held her every night when they slept and ever since then she had not been bothered by another nightmare. It had been a little over a month since the ship had stopped at a planet and Yondu had decided the crew deserved a break. Going into his and y/n's chambers he saw her to be reading and smiled. Taking the book from her he gave her a cooked grin. "How bouts we go out tanight... time I show ya how ta party like a ravager." he said. 

"Ya mean I get to get out of this room?" she smiled and saw him roll his eyes.

"Yea yea! Come on darlin'." he growled playfully. Pulling her up to her feet he watched her walk towards the door with him. As they walked down the halls she looked around the ship in awe. When they passed a few of his crew members they gawked at the woman, their eyes looking over her smaller form like she was a piece of meat. Yondu gave a loud growl and proceeded to pull her into his side. "The fuck ya think yer lookin' at!" he snarled out at the men and watched as they just took off down the halls. Holding her hip in his hand he gave a death glare at every man that so much as looked at her. When they got to the door to go out onto the planet he opened it and saw her look at the snowy land in awe. Knotting his brows he let her pull away from him to walk out into the snow. "The matter princess?" he asked and saw as she looked up at the dark sky.

"I've never seen snow before... it's beautiful." she whispered.

Yondu watched the innocent omega bend down and scoop some of the cold power into her hand. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her giggle. Going over to her he saw her shivering. Looking down at her feet he saw them bare and widened his eyes. "where yer shoes at girl?" he asked shocked.

"I don't have any." you said with a shrug, continuing to play with the snow.

Rubbing his hands over his face Yondu bent down and lifted her into his arms. She gave a small yelp of surprise at the action and held onto his neck. "Why didn't ya tell me ya ain't got no shoes?" he nagged as he carried her off towards town. 

"Your the one that bought me clothes. There were no shoes, socks or underwear in that bag." you said with a firm nod.

Yondu gave her a small growl "I furgot the shoes." he said.

"And the underwear?" you asked.

Yondu smirked at the thought before smacking her ass, "That ya can go without." he said and saw her eyes go wide.

Carrying her into one of the shops he sat her down on her feet and walked over to the counter. Talking to one of the salesmen he looked back to see the omega now looking over at the jewelry. She didn't notice him looking at her and Yondu watched as she ran her fingers over one of the ear rings and tilted her head to the side. It wasn't one of the showy ear rings that were big and flashy it was just a simple pair of gold hoops with arrow points on the end. When the seller came out with a box and walked over to her Yondu saw as she snapped out of her thoughts and turned away from the jewelry without a moments hesitation. A small smile tugged on his lips as he watched her try on the shoes and then look to him. Giving a nod at the black combat looking boots he quickly went and grabbed the earrings and went to pay for the boots. 

After paying for the boots Yondu slipped off his coat and placed it over her shoulders. Grabbing her hand he led her to the bar, making sure to threaten away any man that looked her way with a glare. Getting into the bar he felt as she moved closer to his side and smiled. "Come on little bit I ain't gonna let no body urt' ya." he said as he led her over to a booth. Making her sit against the wall he sat beside her to block anyone's view of her. Ordering them both a drink he turned to see her looking around the bar. Her eyes looked over one of the cyber whores with confusion. He couldn't help but grin at how innocent she was to the world. "So sweetness, when ya were a slave ya never got taken ta a planet with snow before?" he asked, grabbing their drinks from the yellow skinned whore. 

Looking down at the drink that Yondu put in your hands you furrowed our brows. "No, most of the times I was kept on ships to clean. Only ever been to a planet when I was being traded over to another person. " you answered honestly. 

When Yondu saw her looking at her drink questionably he pushed on the bottom of it and made it touch her lips. "Drink up." he said and saw her look at him before taking a big gulp of the purple drink. When she made a face and began coughing he couldn't help but laugh. "you'll get used ta it." he told her as he drank at his own. 

A couple hours later and the two were pretty well buzzed. Y/n had quite drinking long before Yondu had and the alpha male laughed at his drunk female. She giggled at everything and her face had turned a darker shade of blue. Standing he pulled her up with him to leave the bar. Going to walk out he felt her suddenly stop and looked back to see a man from his crew holding onto her arm. The crew member, Narblik smiled wickedly at the omega without noticing Yondu standing behind her. 

"How much it gonna cost me for a night with you?" Narblik asked with a smile. When the female curled up he couldn't help but move closer to her, "I like the little ones, they scream more." he said and then he heard a loud whistle.

Yondu tensed when the man mentioned his woman screaming for him. With a high pitch whistle his arrow was out of it's holster and pointing at the man between his eyes. "Ya so much as think about avin' a night wit my woman and it'll cost ya yer life." he growled. Hearing his words the man quickly let go of y/n's arm ad Yondu pulled her into his side. Looking around the room he saw many others watching the scene and growled. "This ere' is my girl! Any of ya so much as look at er' and I'll use ya fur target practice! Understand?!" he yelled and heard the many 'yes captain'. Looking back at Narblik he saw as he dipped his head and apologized. Raising his lip Yondu gave another whistle and returned the arrow to his side. Grabbing another bottle of alcohol he wrapped his arm around the y/n and led her outside. 

Walking around the dark snowy planet Yondu sipped at the bottle and showed his woman around the planet. By the time the bottle was empty he was now stumbling every so often. Squeezing her hip he pulled her towards his ship and down the halls to their room. With a chuckle he pushed her up against the door and slammed his lips into hers. Wrapping one arm around her waist he opened the door with the other. Stumbling inside he continued kissing her as he backed her up to the bed. When it hit the back of her knees she fell backwards with him falling on top of her. Growling with arousal Yondu took her by surprise and bit down on her bottom lip. When she gasped out he pushed his tongue into her mouth and heard her make a mewl. With his eyes closed he rolled his tongue around her mouth, tasting her for the first time. He could taste the alcohol from before on her along with a taste that was all her own. Running his hand up her hip he pushed his hand under her shirt and to her breast. Cupping the soft mound in his hand he heard her let out a soft moan and smiled around her mouth. He messaged her breast for a while and felt as his cock stiffened to cut into his pants. Needing more he moved to push his hands into her pants.

You moaned and sighed as Yondu messaged your breast. Never before had you been touched like this and it felt good. He tasted very strongly of alcohol and you could tell he was drunk. When his hand moved to go down your pants you snapped out of the sexual trance he had put you in and opened your eyes. Breaking from the kiss you grabbed his hand, "Yondu wait..." you whispered.

With his eyes still closed he peppered kisses over her lips, "Shhh it's alright darlin..." he said going to push his hands again.

"No Yondu please...stop." you whimpered, pulling on his hand. Hearing him growl you watched as he stood from the bed and glared down at you. 

"What!? What's wrong?!" He yelled.

Whimpering at his yell you looked down, embarrassed. "I...I don't want to..." 

Throwing his hands out to the side Yondu snarled. "Don't want ta what! Mate!? Hate ta tell ya sweetheart but that's what ya were given ta me fur!" he yelled. 

Curling up you felt your lip begin to tremble. "I'm jus...Your not..." you started in a soft whimper but yet again he cut you off.

"I's not what! I'm not what you wanted!?..."

Tears rolled down your eyes as you shook your head, "No, Yondu that's not..."

"Fine Ya know what, whatever. I don't need some ugly half breed I can go fuck a woman at the brothel and not ave' ta deal wit this shit! At least ya would ave' saved me some money when we came ta these places!" He roared before turning around and marching out of the room.

Your heart felt like it was going to break into a thousand pieces when he called you an ugly half breed. Watching him march out of the room you flinched when you heard the door slam shut. Curling up you sobbed into the fur blanket on the bed. You cried and screamed until your lungs felt like they were cracking. You knew it, you knew he really didn't want you. You didn't even know why you thought he did, he had never said it. Not once in the two months since you had been given to him had he even said he cared about you. It never even crossed your mind that he may one day love you, you knew no one could ever love you but that hadn't stopped you from falling for him. In the fifteen years since your parents had been killed there had never been anyone to care about you. It was foolish of you now to hope you were going to have another shot at a family. Honestly did you think that he would marry you, that he would want to make more little half breeds with you. No... Yondu Udonta would never want you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yondu sat on the bed with the whore siting in a chair in front of him. He tried to get the thoughts of what had just happened with y/n out of his head but he couldn't. When the whore got up and began running her hands over his chest he grabbed her wrist and pushed her away from him, "Get out." he said in a deep commanding voice. He didn't even lift his eyes from the wall he was staring at as she made her way out. Standing he went over a snatched his bottle of alcohol from the table and took a large swig of it. Growling he threw the bottle at the wall and watched it shatter. He knew she wouldn't want him. It was his missing fin, that was why she didn't find him attractive. Why would she, every male Centaurian relied on their fin to find a mate. His had been tall and a bright red. It flowed down his back before ending in a sharp point between his shoulder blades. Had he still had it he could have probably had any woman he wanted. Scoffing he didn't even know why he cared what she thought, she was his property. He owned her if he wanted to mate then she would lay there and take it. Grabbing his coat he made to leave the room. Throwing the leather jacket on he slipped his hand into his pocket to make sure he had everything and felt something cold. Knotting his brows he pulled out the pair of gold ear rings he had gotten her form the shop. They looked much like the ones he wore. He remembered the smile on her face as she looked at him, how innocent she looked. He couldn't bare to think about hurting her, of never seeing that bright smile on her face again. Letting out a sigh he dropped his head and pushed them back in his pocket before walking over to the bed and flopping down on it. 

He never came back that night. You waited for him, hoping and praying he would come back. If your first time had to be while he was drunk then so be it. You were ready to swallow down your disappointment if it meant him spending the night with you instead of some whore. When the night went on without his return you felt your heart drop to your stomach. Why would he want you, like he said you were ugly...an ugly half breed. Standing you made your way to the door and saw it was unlocked. With tears rolling down your cheeks you packed the little amount of clothes you had and one of his shirts. Throwing the small blanket over your shoulder you went down the hall to one of the empty rooms and shut the door behind you. As much as you wanted to leave you couldn't. You were his, he owned you, even if he didn't want you. Until he gave you leave you had to stay on the ship. After what had just happened he would most likely kick you off tomorrow morning when he got back. Either that or sell you.  Dropping your bag on the floor you curled up on the small bed and pulled the thin blanket around you. It was colder in this room than in Yondu's. It was nothing but a small metal box big enough to hold a bed and a small dresser. Burying your face into his shirt you breathed in his scent and felt as more tears rolled down your cheeks. After a while you finally cried yourself to sleep. 

..........

It had been three days since the incident that night. Yondu had came back the next morning to find his room empty. He had been filled with anger at first thinking she had left without his permission but then Kraglin had told him how she was in the room down the hall. He had went to her door one more than one occasion to hear crying coming from the other side. The Ravager captain hung his head when he realized how much he had hurt her. Every time he went to knock he would stop. He didn't know what to say. He remembered what had happened and hated himself for it. He had done the one thing he promised himself he would never do, he made her feel like she was his slave. He had made fun of her mixed blood and even called her ugly. He had failed. Aleta had told him to take care of the omega and he had failed. After three days he was beginning to get restless. His thoughts getting the better of him. Maybe it was better off this way, after all he was nothing but a thief. He had killed and done horrible things that he had never even told her about. Why would she want him. That and his missing fin was enough to bring the captain to the conclusion that the female would never want him.

No matter the situation he still felt the need to be with her. Thank the stars they never mated or he knew he would not be able to stay away. He had a big mission coming up that would make him rich but it was risky. He would be stealing battle plans from the Kree and had to board one of their ships to do it. It had been years since he had been on a kree ship  but they were all the same and he knew he would be the best fit for the job. Needing to hear her voice before he left he hid a microphone in Kraglin's pocket and sent him in to deliver her food while he listened from his room. "Talk ta er'..." he told his first mate.

"Cap, I don't know what to say to her, I don't even know her." Kraglin argued as he fumbled with the small device.

"Anything. Intraduce yerslef and talk ta er'." Yondu said shoving the man forward, towards her room.

Kraglin gave a deep sigh before knocking on the door and stepping inside. Looking over he saw her laying on the bed. Walking over he noticed how small the woman was. He had seen her at the bar with the Captain the other day but looking now he saw how pale her skin looked. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. "Hiya there y/n. Ah..I'm Kraglin, I'm Yondu's first mate... I brought ya some food..."

Looking down at the tray of food in his hands you swallowed. "Thank ya but I'm not ungry'." you said in a soft voice. 

Standing outside the door Yondu furrowed his brows. 'Come on darlin' ya ave' ta eat.' he thought to himself.

Kraglin bit his lip for a moment before sitting the tray of food on her bedside table. "Alright well I'ma leave it here in case you change your mind...." Going to walk out he closed his eyes. "Ya know y/n Yondu isn't the easiest person to get along with but he does care about you." he said. When she didn't say anything he opened the door.

"Your wrong... he doesn't want me.... no one does." you whimpered, moving to lay back down on the bed.

Kraglin furrowed his brows at the woman's words and gave her a sad look before shutting the door behind him.

When the he heard her words come through the speaker Yondu felt his chest tighten. Dropping his head in shame he heard the door to his chambers open and looked up to see Kraglin looking at him with a saddened look. Not wanting to talk about it he quickly straightened up. "Go get my m-pod ready." he said and saw the man nod. Once he was alone again he stood and laid the gold ear rings on his side table. "When I get back, I'll make it right darlin'." 

Arriving at the kree ship Yondu snuk on board with ease. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as the memories of his slave life came back. Hearing a group of people coming hid behind one of the pillars and waited for them to pass. Once they were gone he started back again. Like most Kree ships it was dark inside. He remembered hardly ever seeing the sunlight when he was a child. Getting to the room he saw a guard posted outside and felt a growl in his chest. With a sharp whistle he sent his arrow through the guards chest, killing him instantly. Running over he pulled up the guards hand and placed it over the panel to open the door. Watching it slide up he smirked and dropped the man back to the ground. Looking inside the room to make sure it was clear he saw it to be empty and looked around fr the plans he had been hired to get. Finding the card he pocketed it and went to make it back to his ship. When he was almost at the deck a loud ringing started and a wall came down in front of the deck entrance, blocking his way. Yondu's breaths picked up and when he went to find another way something hit his back and sent an electric shock throughout his body. The last thing he heard was a Kree command before he blacked out.

Waking up from a nightmare you tried to catch your breath and slow down your heart. Ever since you had moved into this room alone you had been having horrible nightmares again. Burying your face into his shirt you breathed in his scent and tried to imagine his arms wrapped around you. It had been almost five days now and his scent was beginning to fade from the fabric. With a deep breath you stood from the bed and wrapped the thin blanket around your form. Opening the door you made your way quietly down the hallway towards his room. You were shaky on your feet and had to hold on to the wall for support. You had eaten today and yesterday after Kraglin had left the food and didn't understand why you felt so weak. Getting to his door you bit your bottom lip and knocked three times. Waiting no one answered and you turned the knob to open the door. Seeing him not inside you felt your heart clench, you were hoping to at least see him, even if he turned you away at least it would put your racing mind at ease. Tip toeing over to his drawer you pulled out another one of his shirts and brought it to your nose. Smelling the alpha's scent you sighed and closed your eyes. When you heard a noise you quickly turned and hid the shirt behind your back. It was not Yondu that you saw standing in the doorway but his first mate, Kraglin. The male looked at you with a worried expression and you swallowed hard.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this will have the marvel characters "the collector'' and "the Grandmaster" in it. In case you don't know the Grandmaster is the collectors brother. He is a whole lot more evil than his younger brother. They both collect things from and make it a game of seeing who has the most. If you've seen the new thor trailer he is the guy that is making thor fight the hulk.... really he is a badass and a huge dick. if your interested here is a little of his bio... https://marvel.com/universe/Grandmaster

Yondu let out a muffled scream as the whip landed against his back. His eyes screwed shut and his back arched away with every swing of the whip. Again and again it sent a searing pain down his spine until finally he felt as though he was going to pass out. When one of the guards yelled a command the chains around his wrists were dropped and he fell to the ground. Taking in pants of air he let out a grunt of pain when he was kicked in the back of the head, sending a horrible pain throughout his faux fin. When the cell door was slammed shut he dropped his head to the ground. Never in his life did he think he would be chained up in the Kree's ships again. He could make out the deep rough voices of the Kree outside the door. When he heard them mention selling him to one of the slavers he closed his eyes. He would rather die than to be someone's slave again. 

Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest as you and Kraglin flew over to the Kree ship Yondu was on. You saw out of the corner of your eye as the Zandarian man kept looking at you with worry. Ignoring him you took a deep breath and stepped out onto the dock when you boarded. Instantly a dozen Kree men were aiming their guns at you and Kraglin. Holding up your hands you swallowed the fear and took a deep breath, "I'm hear to bargain for the release of the Yondu Udonta." you said and watched as a large blue male with heavy armor came forward. 

"And what do you think you have that will be worth the thief's release?" the Kree commander said.

Kraglin seemed to stiffen when you lifted your chin and said "Myself."

"You a mere girl. Udonta is worth more than that woman. I can get a high price for the old battle slave." the kree said with a chuckle.

Licking your lips you looked down before meeting his eyes again. "I am y/n l/n, daughter of a Centaurian and a Drakorian... A half breed. The only half breed to ever exist of the two races. There is two men that would pay a high price for me... I think you know who I speak of... Brothers who likes to have rare things such as myself." You could see the look of shock cross Kraglin's face but kept your eyes on the kree.

Hearing your words the Commander thought it over before giving a firm nod. "Very well you for the Centaurian." He said and nodded to two of his men.

Before long you watched as they dragged a bloody and beaten Yondu into the room. Throwing him at Kraglin's feet you let out a small gasp and felt tears come to your eyes. Tossing Yondu's things to Kraglin the other man came over and grabbed your arm hard. Kraglin quickly helped Yondu to his feet and supported his weight. You watched as weak red eyes met yours before you were dragged away. The last thing you saw before you were taken out of the room was Kraglin dragging Yondu onto the ship and leaving with him. The Kree solder pulled you down to a room with a thick metal door. Opening the door he shoved you in and you feel to your knees. Looking up you saw the chains and purple blood that puddled the floor and knew it had to have been Yondu's. Feeling the ship take off you felt as the tears rolled down your cheeks, knowing you would never see the man you loved again. 

....................

Yondu was in and out of sleep for the next day and a half. He called out for his y/n but she never came. When he finally came to he opened his eyes to see his own room. He groaned at the burning pain over his back. Leaning up from where he was laying on his stomach on the bed he stood and walked into the bathroom to see his face bruised on one side and over the back of his head. His head felt like it was splitting into and when he turned he saw new lash marks covered his back. It was then that he remembered what happened. He had been caught trying to steal the plans. They had locked him up and tortured him. He was going to be sold back into slavery but had somehow ended back on his ship. Hearing the door open he looked to see Kraglin coming in with a tray of food followed by the medic. They both looked shocked when they saw him up and moving about. "Y/n? Where's /n?" he asked and saw Kraglin stiffen. Knotting his brows he felt a searing pain on his hand and looked down to see the bite mark she had left on his hand glowing silver. Placing his thumb over her teeth impression it was then he recalled what else had happened on the kree ship. 

_Hearing the door to the cell open Yondu groaned as he was dragged out of the cell and down the hall. Getting thrown to the floor he heard a small gasp, y/n's gasp. When he was helped up he saw Kraglin was holding him up and looked over to meet sad red eyes. She was quickly pulled away from his sight by a Kree solder and everything went fuzzy._

Coming back to the present Yondu felt his knees shake and his heart clench, "mate?" he whispered.

....................

You felt like you were going to pass out. Everything hurt and felt numb at the same time. Looking through the glass you saw the man walking around your tube. He looked at you with knotted brows and a scowl on his face. He wore gold robes with a blue and red shirt underneath. His eyes were menacing as he seemed to look into your soul. When the Kree had dropped you off the man known only as the Grandmaster had placed you in one of the many glass tubes. He had asked you many questions about your past and now he looked at you with irritation. He had poked and inserted many needles into your skin but they did nothing to help how weak you felt. Seeing another come over to stand beside the other man you noticed they looked alike in some ways and knew that he had to be his brother, the collector. The two seemed to talk back and forth for some time and then you saw as the younger one looked at you with a tilted head. He said something before the two began to argue and the door to your tube opened. 

"You are dying." the Taneleer said in a deep voice. When he noticed the girls eyes fluttering he pulled her over to him. Brushing her hair to the side he saw the glowing silver claiming mark on her neck and furrowed his brows. "You are claimed." he said in a softer voice. When her eyes slipped closed he looked to his brother. "You can not keep her brother. She is an omega. She has to be with her mate or she will die." He said looking to his brother. 

The grandmaster scoffed and looked away to sip at his drink. "I bought her, she is mine." 

Knotting his brows Taneleer looked to his brother in shock. "She will die En."

Letting out a deep sigh En raised his chin and kept his back turned to his brother, "Then it will be a lost profit."

When Taneleer heard his brothers words he gasped and looked down at the small female in his arms. Taking out a small syringe he quickly took a sample of her blood without his brother knowing. Laying her back in the tube he shut the door. "You disappoint me brother." he hissed as he made his way out of the room ad back to his ship. Sitting the the vile of her blood on his table he type her name into the system and pulled up her information.

.................

Yondu sat in his chair while Stakar paced around him. Aleta sat in the chair opposite of him and watched her husband fume over the recent news. 

"I told you to take care of her! She was your responsibility!" Stakar yelled at the Centaurian. 

"It was an acci..." Yondu started but not before Stakar could smack him in the back of the head.

"No! NO Yondu! That wasn't no accident. You know better than to mess with the Kree. And now because of your arrogance she is gone!" Stakar yelled making Yondu drop his gaze to the floor. "I knew her mother and father. They were my friends. When I found out their daughter hadn't been killed with them I bought her and gave her to the one person I thought would be able to keep her safe...You! I was wrong." 

Swallowing hard Yondu looked up. "I'll find er'." he said and saw as Stakar threw his hands out to the side and bean to pace the room again. Aleta quickly went to try and calm her husband down. 

"What makes you think you will be able to find her?" Stakar growled. 

"I think I can help with that." 

All three Ravager Captains turned towards the new voice in the room to see a man with white hair and a silver line coming down from his bottom lip walking towards them. He had his hands folded in front of him and carried himself with much pride.

"Who the fuck are ya!? What the hell ya doin' on me ship!" Yondu yelled as he stood and went towards the male. When he said nothing Yondu gave a whistle, sending his arrow towards the man's face. Just as it was about to hit the man he raised his hand and the arrow stopped. Yondu's eyes went wide and they watched as the arrow dropped to the ground.

"I mean you no harm." Taneleer said as he moved over to the blue Centaurian. Grabbing his arm he bent it to the side and stuck the gun to his skin. Pressing a trigger the needle shot into his arm and took a sample of his blood.

"Ow! The fuck are ya doin'?" Yondu yelled, snatching his arm back from the man. Looking to Stakar he saw him just as puzzled as he was. The man soon pulled out another vile of blood and dumped it into a glass with Yondu's. Yondu watched as his blood and the other maroon blood swirled around each other but didn't mix.

"Fascinating. Truly amazing." Taneleer said as he watched the two mates blood mingled along the other. 

"Hey there buddy you said you could help? How?" Stakar asked in a confused voice. He had his hand on his gun ready to fire but was holding back to see if the strange man could in fact help find y/n.

"I know where the omega is. Where your mate is." he said looking to Yondu at the last part. When the alpha male seemed to stiffen he let out a deep breath and placed the cup with their blood in it on the table. "My brother has her. She is an item in his collection. Bought her from the Kree for a very high price."

Yondu felt a growl in his chest as he heard the man mention the kree. "Why does e' want er'?" he asked.

"My brother and I are the same, we collect things from all over the cosmos. The half breed is rare. Her two races have never before breed with any race but their own." Taneleer said with a small shrug.

"If you both collect things then why help us get her back? Why not keep her for yourself?" Aleta asked. 

Raising his brows Taneleer tilted his head. "I do not like my brother having toys that I cannot also possess. Like I said she is the only one no matter who has her the other will always try to get her for himself... not that it would matter long..." 

Hearing this Yondu tightened his fists and knotted his brows. "Why?" 

This is when Taneleer became tense and had to take another breath. "She does not have much longer I am afraid. As I am sure you know having felt the pull between the two of you and know what that means..." When Yondu just looked down and said nothing Taneleer scoffed, "Do you know nothing of your kind boy? She is an omega you are her alpha, she can not be separated from you for too long. Without physical contact of some kind the omega will die within a weeks time." 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Yondu began to panic. Seeing this Aleta moved over to try and calm the younger man down. "Yondu it's going to be okay. We are going to get her and she will be alright. You have to stay calm." She said in her motherly tone. She and Stakar had helped take care of Yondu since he was twenty three years old, still considered a young man to his race. She had Stakar had always felt responsible for him in a way.

Nodding his head Yondu looked to the man with a firm gaze. "Take me ta er'." 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Landing on the planet Yondu, Stakar, Aleta followed Tivan towards his brothers 'collection room'. It was a tall building with double sided windows that reflected the desert land around them. Turning to them Tivan straightened up. "You will have five minutes at the most to get in, get her and get off this planet once he knows what your plans are. I will go in and hold my brother off for as long as I can..." When they went to move in Tivan held his hand up and looked down. "My brother would have done anything to keep her alive... I can not guarantee she will be in the same state she was when I left her last." 

Yondu felt every muscle in his body tighten at the mans words but nodded his head. Going into the building he looked around to see many tubes filled with different things. There was everything from gadgets to people. Seeing a Centaurian male in one of the tubes they met eyes and Yondu stiffened. As if reading his mind Tivan came over and placed his hand on his back. "Only the female can be taken." he said. Yondu looked down and gave the Centaurian male a apologetic look before walking away. When they got towards the back of the room they saw a empty tube beside a table. Yondu felt his blood boil when he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Oh my God." Aleta gasped and felt Stakar tighten his hand around hers.

On the table Yondu saw his female. She was naked with only a white sheet laying across her lower back and legs. She laid on her stomach with IV lines hooked all to her. Before he could know what was happening his feet were caring him over to her. Stopping beside the bed he swallowed hard as he looked at the black screen of the monitors and followed the lines going down into her skin. One of the lines went into the raised red line of skin that came out from her hair line and along her spin to end between her shoulder blades... her fin, so to speak. Looking over her he saw her skin to no longer be the blueish silver it once was but now only a dull gray. Her hair had also lost it's shine and her eyes had dark circles around them. He could now see the rest of her Centaurian markings down the sides of her body along with the thin long scars on her bare back he knew all to well to be past whipping marks. He swallowed the knot forming in his throat and moved his shaking hands to pull out the needles going in her body. When he felt how cold her skin was he couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

When the beeping sounds came form the monitors Tivan looked to see his brother rushing down the stairs. 

"What are you doing!" En yelled.

Tivan was quick to run over to his brother and hold him back. "NO brother. This is not right. You will not be able to save her!" Seeing En's eyes begin to glow he quickly looked back to the others. "Udonta!"

Yondu had ignored the two men as he went on freeing the omega of the cords. Pulling the sheet up some he lifted her body into his arms to hold her much like one would a child. Her arms dangled by her sides but he kept her steady with one arm under her ass and his hand on her head. When he heard Tivan yell his name he looked back to meet the man's glowing eyes. 

"There is still time! She needs as much contact with you as possible!" he yelled as he held off his brother.

Nodding his head Yondu felt as Stakar came over and pulled him behind them as they ran from the building and towards his ship. 

.....................

Once they had made it back on the Eclector Yondu commanded his crew to get them as far away from the planet as possible. Stakar stopped him in the hall and looked at him with a firm gaze. "I'll stay back and make sure they don't follow ya. Stay out of the radars for a few weeks, lay low.... Don't let her out of your sight again Yondu."

Giving a firm nod Yondu watched as Stakar walked away before quickly making his way towards his chambers. Closing and locking the door behind him he carried her over to the bed and placed her down just long enough to strip off his coat, shirt, boots and pants. Lifting her back up he tried to keep from looking at her nude body. Laying down on the bed he held her against his body and pulled the fur over them. He laid on his back with her on his chest, making sure as much of his skin touched hers as possible. He ran one hand up and down her back while his other one stroked over the skin of her fin. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck and he focused on her weak breaths against his skin. For hours he stayed this way not moving in fear he would hurt her. By the next day she still had not woken up and he was afraid he was too late. When he closed his eyes and felt tears roll down his face into her hair he tightened his arms around her body. Taking in a deep breath he let it out in a long soft whistle. It was a call, a final plea for his mate to come back to him. When nothing happened he felt as a sob forced it's way out of his mouth. "mmm Yondu?" Hearing her soft voice Yondu's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her, afraid it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Looking into her red eyes he couldn't help but smile and then it turned into a scowl. "What were ya thinkin'? Ya could ave' died girl! Ya almost did die. Do ya know how bad ya scared me? How worried I was..." Seeing tears in her eyes he stopped. 

"But you don't want me... ya said I was ugly...a half breed." you whimpered. 

Feeling her try and move away from him he rolled them over to lay on top of her. Looking down into her sad eyes with sorrow he closed his eyes. "I never meants what I said y/n. I was just mad. I thought ya didn't want ta mate with me cuz of my fin..." 

"I don't care about that. I...I just didn't want you to be drunk...I want to mean somethin' to you...not just be something that saves ya money at the brothels..." you said your voice turning into a soft whimper at the end. Closing your eyes you tried to keep yourself from sobbing at the heartbreaking silence. You knew that's all you would ever be to him and braced yourself for the confirmation that you were nothing more than his slave, his whore. 

Yondu had never felt more like scum in his life. As he looked down and saw the true heartbreak on her face, the defeat he felt his own chest cave in. His mouth seemed to dry out and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. Taking a shaky breath he watched as a tear rolled from the corner of her eye and down her temple into her hair. "Darlin' don't cha know how much ya mean ta me. I would ave' searched this galaxy fur the next thousand years if it meant being wit ya again. I luv ya girl and I am so sorry I's didn't tell ya that weeks ago." 

Hearing the words you had known you would never hear you opened your eyes to look for the cruel joke no doubt playing on his face. When you saw nothing but his bright red eyes looking down at you you sucked in a gasp of air. "Ya..what?"

Giving a small smile Yondu stroked the side of her face with his knuckles and laid his forehead against hers. "I love ya, my mate." 

Your lip began to tremble and you felt more tears escape your eyes. The words you knew in your heart no one would ever tell you had escaped the lips of the man you had fallen in love with weeks ago. He had told you he loved you. Had called you his mate. "I love you too Yondu." you sobbed out.

He never remembered a smile this big ever coming to his face. "Ya know what this means don't cha?" he said and felt her shake her head. "Ya ain't ever gettin' rid of me now." he smirked and saw her smile. 

"Even if I told you I broke your halo pad?" you sang with a guilty smile.

Yondu gave a deep sigh and chuckled. Burring his face into her neck he gave a deep growl, "Then I'd jus' ave' ta punish ya." he said, biting at the skin of her throat. Hearing her let out a soft gasp he grinned and licked over the bite to sooth the sting. "Ya know baby. I was told ta give ya as much physical contact as possible. Not to mention I ain't likin' ow' ya smell like another man." he growled. Running his hands down her side to grab her thigh and hip he heard her gasp. "Only if yer ready?" he said as he continued to kiss at her neck and shoulder. 

Your body quivered with his touch and you swallowed hard. "I want ta be your mate." you said softly, still unsure how this worked. Other than your parents you had never experienced love with another person before and were afraid you would say something wrong. When you heard him purr into your skin you guessed it was okay. 

Yondu was holding back the savage in him with all he had. He could feel his cock already hard and ready. he wanted nothing more than to fuck her into the bed but he knew she was a virgin and he needed to take this slow. Grinding his hips into the mattress to relieve some of the tension he kissed down her throat to her chest. He sucked and bit marks into her skin before soothing them with his tongue. Licking on of her nipples he suckled the blue nub into his mouth and bit down gently, making sure his sharp teeth didn't break the sensitive skin. He could hear her moaning and crying out and felt his skin tingle with the the thought of what she was going to sound like when he finally claimed her. Giving the other nipple the same attention he made sure to leave them hard and raw to the cool air. Yondu wanted to make this as painless as possible for his love but he also wanted his omega to know who she belonged to.

Growling with need he went lower on her body, biting marks into her hips and tracing the patterns of her skin with the tip of his tongue. "Ya are so beautiful." he groaned into her skin. When he dipped lower to her woman hood he gave a groan at the soft curves and lines the patterns formed on her hood. Spreading her legs wider so he could lay between them he looked over her soft lips and saw them dripping with her slick. Rubbing up the slit with one of his fingers he chuckled. "So wet fur me little one and I ain't even touched ya yet." he said. Slowly pushing one of his fingers into her small hole he felt her tense up and gave a click of his tongue. He was surprised when she knew it's meaning, he had not thought she knew Centaurian. Feeling her relax a little he slowly pushed and pulled his finger out of her, watching in amazement. When he could not hold back anymore he leaned forwards and licked up her sex with the flat of his tongue. She was sweet on his tongue and he couldn't get enough. Groaning in need he drank down what she had to give him all the while making a distraction. He had now slipped two more of his thick fingers into her and she was whining in need. Removing his fingers from her he heard her give a whimper and grinned. Biting down on the inside of her thighs he heard her let out a hiss when his teeth broke the skin. Licking up the small amount of blood before crawling up her body.

Settling himself between her legs he kissed her neck and gave a soft purr as he lined up with her sex. He was already dripping pre cum from how much he wanted her and when he felt the heat from her sex hit his cock he shuddered. Nuzzling the side of her jaw he could feel her trembling. "Shh, I's gonna take care of ya darlin'." he told her and then began to thrust in. Yondu felt as she instantly went to flinch away when he broke through her maiden barrier. Acting quickly he grabbed her wrists and held them down by her head. He groaned out at how tight she was around him but continued to push in till he stilled. Letting her adjust to the new feelings he heard her crying and purred. He knew he had hurt her and he felt bad about it but it was something that had to be done. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "Breath little one. Ya gotta breath." It didn't take long for her legs to relax back at his hips and her body to loosen up a bit. Licking the side of her lips he gently pulled back, hearing as she let out a hiss. When only the tip was left in he rolled his hips back into hers. When she pulled for her hands to be released he let them go to hold one of her hips in place while the other supported his weight. He felt as her hands went to grip his arm and back. When her fingers dug into his injured back he gave a small growl, telling her to be careful. 

Yondu thrusted in and out of her her and felt as she began to flutter around his cock. Smirking he moved to bite the nape of her neck where his claiming mark was and felt as she cummed around his member. The alpha male gave a loud roar and slammed into her as deep as possible before emptying himself into her womb. He twitched and grunted until finally his body gave out and he had to catch himself from falling on top of her smaller body. She laid still under him and he licked over the new wound he had placed on her neck. When he went to pull out of her he heard her cry out softly. Nuzzling her he pulled completely out before rolling to lay beside her and pulling her into his side. "are ya alright?" he asked after a few minutes. When he didn't hear a response he looked down to see her fast asleep on his chest. . Smiling he kissed her brow and rubbed the over up and down her arm that was thrown over his chest. "Sleep my mate, I'll take care of ya." he said softly so not to wake her. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Waking the next morning Yondu grinned before burring his nose into her hair and breathing in her scent. During the night she had moved to lay on her stomach like most Centaurians slept. He had also slept on his stomach but with his head on her back and his arm thrown over her to hold onto her hip. Opening his eyes he leaned up to look down at her. She was still sleeping and he gave a crooked grin as he moved to stroke the line of her fin with the tip of his finger. He watched as she shivered and gave a small whine. "Time ta wake up princess." he said in a deep gravely voice. When he heard her give a groan and move her head under the pillow he chuckled. Pulling the fur off her body he looked down to see her color was back, her skin now again a blueish silver. "Ya gonna get up?" he asked and heard her just grunt in response. Biting his tongue he gave a swift smack to her bare backside.

"Ouch!" you yelped and quickly rolled over to glare at him. Seeing him grinning you smiled before smacking him in the face with the pillow. Hearing a growl you let out a small scream as you were hosted up into the air. 

Throwing his omega over his shoulder he carried her into the bathroom. Turning on the shower he stepped in and lowered her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her face was level with his. Before he could say a word she spit a mouthful of water in his face. Yondu let out a slow deep growl as he opened his eyes to glare at her. Seeing her smiling innocently at him he smacked her leg. "Think I'ma ave' ta teach ya who is in control of this relationship again." he growled playfully in her ear. 

Wanting to play with him more you giggled. "I am."

Leaning back he raised his brows and tried to hold back his smile. "That right?" 

Nodding your head you looked at him, "Yep. I'm the alpha and you can be my omega. So I want breakfast in bed." 

Yondu gave a chuckle "We'll see bout' that." shaking his head before slamming his lips into hers. Shoving his tongue into her mouth he moved his hand to rub over her pussy. He listened to her whimpers and moans and smiled around her lips. "Thought ya were gonna be in control?" he asked in a mocking tone as he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly began to push in. Hearing her cry out he felt her trembling in his arms. When she started whining in need he smirked. "Alphas don't beg little one." He said before shoving her down on his cock making her let out a loud scream. Holding her to the wall he fucked her relentlessly. Soon she was digging her nails into his shoulders and kissing his neck. Grunting he felt as his balls began to twitch against her ass and nipped at her neck and ear. "Who's in control?" He asked in a deep growl. 

Whimpering you felt his fingers dig into your ass and his sharp teeth nip at your ear. "You..."

Groaning Yondu smirked "Who am I?' he asked. 

Letting out a whimper you tried to find your voice, "...alpha..." you cried. Hearing a growl you felt your pussy tighten. "My alpha." 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Yondu moved his thumb to rub circles over the bundle of nerves and felt her body tense up and heard her scream his name. That was all it took for the captain to fall apart. With a loud roar he filled her with his seed. Gripping her skin tightly in his hands he groaned into her neck. When he was spent he felt her head resting on his shoulder and her heavy breathing against his neck. Rubbing his hand over the back of her head and neck he heard her sigh. 

"Now can I go back to bed?" you asked in a tired voice. 

Yondu chuckled before slipping her off his cock and standing her on her feet. "Negative. Yer goin' wit me." he said and heard her groan. Smacking her ass again he took out the sponge and lathered it up with her soap before handing it to her.

..........

After their shower Yondu watched as she got dressed in her normal clothes and lifted his chin. Quickly throwing on his jacket he took her hand and began pulling her behind him out the door. 

You were shocked when your mate tugged you along with him. Up until now you had spent everyday in the room while he did whatever he did. Looking around the ship you saw many of his men already up and going about, stopping to salute their Captain and look at you oddly. When you got to a doorway Yondu pulled you inside. Seeing a large machine you tilted your head to the side. It was strange looking to say the least. Going to a screen Yondu pressed a few buttons and told you to go stand in the center of the machine. Knotting your brows you eyed him suspiciously but went when you saw him serious. Standing there you gave a jump when a laser scanned you. 

"Take off yer clothes darlin'." Yondu said. Seeing her hesitant he gave a growl. "Come on princess I ain't got all day." Once she was fully naked he had to keep his eyes on the screen to keep his member from growing hard again. Soon the tailor had her fully dressed in the dark red leather of the ravagers. She wore long fitting leather pants, a black undershirt with a v cut neckline and a red leather jacket that went to her waist. Going over to her he couldn't stop the rumble in his chest at seeing his female so done up. Lifting her chin he could also see the many marks he had placed on her body. The most prominent one was the deep and dark bite mark on the nape of her neck. Being the alpha that he was he couldn't help from moving her hair away so the mark was easily seen on her. His ship was full of men and he intended for her to be known as his only. Giving her a smile he held out his hand for her to take, "Time ta go ta girl."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been four months since Yondu had claimed his mate. The small omega was innocent and playful at times but he had also learned she could be a handful. Centaurians in general were known to be wild most other races even referred to them as savages but his female also had the Drakorian blood flowing through her veins and he swore she was wilder than him. Currently he and a small group of his crew was on a mission on the planet of Velfor, a forest and water covered planet with little inhabitants. He had taken his mate along with him so she could get some fresh air and was busy briefing his men on what they were to do. Supposedly there was a crashed ship near by that had a cargo hold full of ammo. He didn't need it but he knew some buyers that would pay big for that kind of heat. "...got it?" he asked his crew and saw them nod their heads before breaking off into smaller two man teams and going different ways to look for the ship. "Alright darlin' let's ead'..." he started turning to where she was just standing, when he saw her gone he stopped. "Y/n?" he said looking around but saw her no where. Giving a growl he heard a chuckle from beside him. Seeing Kraglin standing there he pointed towards the east.

"She went that way cap." He said.

Letting out an annoyed huff he nodded to his first mate and went to find his omega female. Walking through the forest it didn't take long for him to find her. Looking up into the high limbs of the trees he put his hands on his hips and let out a whistle. Instantly her eyes snapped towards him when she heard him call for her. "What er' ya doin' girl?" he yelled. 

Hearing the familiar call of your mate you looked down to the ground to see him standing there with his hands on his hips. You could tell by the look on his face he was not happy. "Nothing." you said as sweet as you could. Looking back at the small creature you had been chasing you held your hand out and tried to reach for it. You didn't know what it was but it looked so cute. It was small, about the size of your hand. It was covered in brown fur and had big floppy ears. "Come on it's okay. I ain't gonna hurt ya." you cooed and watched as the creature slowly moved towards you but stopped when Yondu talked. 

He knew she was up to something. Clicking his tongue he let out a huff. "Y/n." he said and saw her tense. "Down." he huffed out in annoyance.

Tensing at the slight anger in his voice you bit your lip and held up your hand again looked into the small things big round eyes. "Come on..." you said in a soft voice. Giving a soft whistle you watched as it's ears perked up and it smiled. Smiling back it hopped into your hand and you heard another call of your name this time followed by a commanding 'NOW.' Holding the small thing to your chest you climbed down from the tree, letting Yondu catch you when you jumped from the last limb. 

Yondu gave his mate a hard smack to her backside and growled into her neck making her shrink inward. "How many times I gotta tell ya ta stay by me. Ya listen ta me girl!..." He snarled and saw her look down at the something in her arms. His brows furrowed as he looked over the creature. Realizing what it was he ran his hand over his face. "Why ya got a mogwai?" he asked.

You winced at the sting in your backside but perked back up when you heard him mention the 'Mogwai'. "I found him. He's cute." you smiled looking down at the little thing and then back up to Yondu.

He had one brow raised as he looked at his mate and the fur ball. "There lil' pests what they are. Good eaten tho'." he said and saw her look at him with furrowed brows. 

"You are not eating him." you said looking at your male with a firm glare. Hugging the mogwai closer to your chest and turning him away from Yondu.

The alpha male let out something between a snort and a growl. When he heard a small whistle come from the thing he dropped his jaw and rolled his eyes. "ya taught it ta whistle?!" he said and saw her give her guilty smile. Rolling his eyes he began walking away, ranting under his breath in Centaurian. 

...................

 Later that night Yondu had made them a small fire and found them something to eat other than the Mogwai that was now singing. Looking at his mate he saw her to have a smile on her face as she looked at the small creature. Yondu couldn't help but grin at the thought of how she would be with their own children one day. Her being an omega, no doubt she would be a wonderful and caring mother, but him. He was an alpha and they normally made good, protective fathers but he had not had parents to show him how to act growing up. He remembered very little of his life before slavery. Hearing his mates voice he snapped out of this thoughts and looked over to her.

Seeing your mates face contort into one of sadness you furrowed your brows, "yondu?" when he shook his head and looked to you he tried to force a small grin but you didn't fall for it. "What's wrong?" you asked him.

"Nothin' princess..." he started but quickly watched as she only looked at him in that knowing glare. Letting out a sigh he dropped his head. He had never told her about his past. She knew he was a former slave but that was it. "Just thinkn' about the past." When she moved over to sit in his lap he swallowed. She deserved to know, after all she had opened up to him, maybe it was time he allowed her the opportunity to know him as well. Leaning back against the tree he rubbed her upper leg with his hand and looked up at the stars. "I was a lot like ya. I only knew me parents fer a short amount of time but I's can remember what they looked like. I remember our home, it was in the mountains. We lived in a cave.... when I was about three they sold me ta the kree. I don't know why, I think it was cuz i had so many brothers and sisters and they didn't ave' any money." Stopping he took a deep breath as the imagines of his past played before his eyes. "... The kree they cut off my fin and made me a battle slave. Fought fur twenty years until Stakar came and freed me. E' made me a ravager and I worked under him fur five years. The night I first met ya, e' gave me my own ship ta Captain and the the best thing I could ave' ever asked fer..." he said with a small smile. Looking down he saw her clueless and gave her a soft smile. "You." Closing his eyes he closed the gap between them and pushed his lips to hers. Slowly turning he laid her down on the soft grass and held himself above her. Kissing her lips he pushed her shirt over her head and started with her pants feeling as her fingers pulled on his own clothes. Hearing a noise he cracked one eye open to see the Mogwai looking at them with wide eyes and a tilted head. Growling into her mouth he balled up her shirt and threw it at the fuzz ball before going back to his previous acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like a grimlin lol


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Yondu woke to find his mate laying over his chest. She was naked and only covered by his jacket. Feeling something move by his feet he looked down to see the Mogwai curled up against his foot. Rolling his eyes he shook her shoulder some to wake her. "Time ta get up sweetheart." he said and heard her groan. Smiling he kissed the crown of her head before sitting up. Getting dressed he looked up to see her pulling her shirt over her head. Scanning his eyes up to her face he saw her to look very tired. Knowing they were on a mission he probably shouldn't have had sex with her last night. Sitting on the rocks she pulled on her boots and it was then he noticed her shaking hands. Knotting his brows he went over to her. Kneeling in front of her he gripped her chin in his hands and lifted her eyes to look at him. A deep frown appeared on his face when he saw her eyes to be purple. "Darlin' what's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice. 

"Nothing I'm fine... just tired." you said giving him a forced smile.

Hearing her words Yondu moved his hands to feel her cheeks and neck. She was a little warm but other than that nothing. Letting out a sigh he stood and held his hand out for her to take. Helping her up he walked on the way they were headed yesterday. He would look back every so often when he noticed she was having a hard time keeping up. The male furrowed his brows at the sight of her exhausted form. It was strange, normally after a mating session she was tired yes but never like this. Seeing a wreckage up ahead he smiled and rubbed his hands together. Quickly moving over he found the cargo he was looking for still intact and quickly pulled out his communicator. "Oy, Kraglin, found the cargo, sendin' ya my coordinates." he said. "We found it for' anybod..." Yondu started, turning to his mate he saw her gone. His smile fell as he looked around for her, "Y/n?" he called out, nothing. Letting out his calling whistle for her she still didn't answer. It was then he knew something was wrong, as his omega she would always answer his call for her. When a softer whistle met his ears he ran towards it. Seeing her laying on the ground with the Mogwai near her whistling he went over to her. "Y/n..." he said. Lifting her face he felt his heart stop when he saw the blood running from her nose, "Y/N!?" he yelled worried. Cradling her head in his lap he again pulled out his communicator, "KRAGLIN! Get me ship here now!" he yelled, dropping the device by his feet he cupped her cheek and looked over her paled face. "It's gonna be alright princess, just hold on." he cooed to her.

.........................

As soon as the ship had landed he lifted his mate into his arms and ran towards it. He had told his crew to collect the cargo and keep it on the ship until he returned. Laying her in the small bed on his m-ship he ran towards the pilots seat and headed for the closest med-port. Now the ravager captain sat in a chair outside of a medical room waiting for any news on his mate. His knees bounced with worry and he stared at the white tiled floor. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs, minutes seemed to turn into hours and soon he was the only one left in the hall. Growling he marched over to the nurses station and slammed his hands on the counter, "What the hell is gonin' on? Where is my mate!?" he yelled at the purple robots. "Mr. Udonta?" Hearing someone call his name he turned to see a man standing behind him. He was a short, chubby red man with short black hair. "Ya gonna tell me what's goin' on wit me mate? I've been waiting ere' for the past five fuckin' hours and ain't heard shit!" he yelled throwing his hands out to the side. 

The doctor jumped at the mans yelling, he could tell by the way the man was dressed that he was a ravager and he knew better than to anger him. Trying to take a deep breath he looked up to the man and motioned for him to follow him. 

Lifting his lip in a snarl he followed the doctor down the white hall to a room, looking inside he saw it was a small room with windows looking into another room. Inside the other room he saw y/n laying on the bed. She was awake and looking off at nothing, she looked...sad. Furrowing his brows Yondu looked back at the doctor, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

The doctor noticed how the Centaurians whole attitude changed when he saw his mate. Glancing at the female in the next room he let out a sigh. "She is experiencing something we have never seen before. From the blood work we did we noticed she is a half breed, correct?"  When the word slipped from his mouth he saw the male glare at him in warning and noted to not call the woman that again in front of him. Seeing him nod he continued, "It seems her two races are clashing so to speak. How long have the two of you been sexual active?" 

Yondu felt his temper flaring as the man asked him about him and his mates sex life. Turning his head back to the man he growled, "Why?"

Swallowing hard when the man growled at him he tried to calm his nerves. "I only ask because she seems to be trying to go into heat. If the two of you just became mates six months ago then it would only make sense that her body is now trying to reproduce..."

"Reproduce?" Yondu said as he thought it over. Her body was trying to become pregnant...

"It means have..." the doctor started.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Yondu yelled. "What's the problem then?" 

Flinching when the man yelled he felt his pulse rising, he saw the glowing of the man's red eyes and knew he was getting close to angering the Centaurian. "She can't..." he started and saw as Udonta lifted his chin and became serious. "The Centaurian part of her wants to go into the heat state and breed while the Drakorian doesn't know what is going on. Her body is fighting itself. Right now she would normally be starting her heat, her first heat if I understand but her body doesn't fully know what is going on so it started to shut down." 

Hearing it explained Yondu's breath quickened and he turned to look at her through the glass. She was still looking out at nothing but looking closer he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "What can ya do?" he asked the doctor.

"I believe we could fuse her cells, it would be difficult and take multiple applications to succeed successfully. Ten treatments in all, one every six months when she is about to go into heat. So five years total. After that she would be able to have children without any more issues." the doctor explained.

Taking a deep breath Yondu took it all in. "And if she didn't get the treatment?" 

"We could give her something to stop the process all together. She would never go into heat and her body would be able to stabilize for a while, but she would never be able to have children." the doctor said with a sigh.

"What ya mean fur a while?" he asked turning back to look at the doctor. 

Meeting the man's eyes the doctor looked towards the woman for a second, "No matter what we do she is an omega. It is in her DNA to reproduce. To take that away from her would be a dramatic change. She would be able to live for a decade or two but after a while she would begin to loose her meaning... She would die. "

Yondu swallowed hard and had to take a few deep breaths to steady his heart. 

"You should know Mr. Udonta, the treatment is extremely expensive, it has never been done before and over a five year time period it adds up." 

Opening his eyes he looked back at his mate with a sad look. "What she say?" he asked.

Swallowing the doctor came to stand beside him, looking out towards the woman. "The third option." When Udonta looked at him confused he lifted his chin, "To die." 

As soon as he words were out of his mouth Yondu made his way towards her room. He let out quick breaths as he growled. Slamming the door he saw her jump but not look at him. "DIE! That's yer choice! Ta jus' die..." he yelled at her, throwing his hands out. 

Your lip quivered and you felt tears pour from your eyes as you stared at the white wall. "It's too expensive Yondu..." you started.

Shaking his head he moved over to the bed and grabbed her chin, Snatching her face towards his he looked into her eyes. "No I'll find a way..."

"I won't be your burden..." you cried with a shake of your head. Looking into his eyes you saw anger and fear.

"Ya are not my burden. I luv ya and I's will not sit by and watch my mate die!" he said in a serious voice. Seeing her cry he moved to sit on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Hugging her close he kissed her temple. He listened to her sob into his chest and moved to stroke his fingers over her fin. "Shh.. we'll get through this."


	12. Chapter 12

Yondu carried his mate down the halls of his ship towards their room. His men saw him but knew better than to talk to him during these times. Three years, three long years. Six treatments she had received so far and she still had four to go. Getting to his door Tulk quickly moved to open the door for his captain and shut it behind them. Going to the bed the blue alpha gently laid her unconscious form down on the bed. Her body was limp as he moved her out of his arms. Letting out a long sigh he took out the bag of pain medicine the doctors gave him after every treatment. Hanging it on the bedpost he hooked up the line and moved to turn her arm over. Screwing in the IV line to the needle into her arm he saw as her fingers twitched. Looking up at her face he saw her eyes slightly open and looking at him through tears. He forced a smile and watched as a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her sunken in cheeks. He hated how weak the treatments made her. For a three days after she would be sore and need him to help her with everything from eating to bathing. To him it was nothing, he was taking care of the woman he loved but to her, to her it was lowness.

"Why do you do this?" you asked in a soft whisper. 

Swallowing Yondu moved to grab her hand. "I luv ya ya know that." he said, his voice deep and quiet.

"You could love another... someone who isn't broken." you admitted, feeling your heart constrict and your throat burn.

Yondu could see as she tried to hold back her sobs and shook his head. "Ya ain't brok..."

"Someone who can give ya a family." you sobbed out, no longer being able to hold back the tears.

Yondu felt as a lump formed in his throat and he tightened his jaw. "We'll ave' a family..."

"Ya don't know that. What if this doesn't work... then I will have wasted five years of your life for nothing. Made you get exiled..." you cried.

It was those words that made Yondu loose what little control he had left. He stood so quickly from the chair that it was sent flying back into the wall. "ENOUGH!" He yelled and saw as she curled up and began to cry. Again and again she gasped out the words "I'm sorry.'' Her body shook and her lip quivered as she moved to curl up into a ball on the bed. Seeing what he had done Yondu dropped to his knees beside the bed and laid his head beside her chest. Lifting his hand he shakily moved it to rub her side. "Do...don't cry darlin'. Please.. baby please don't cry." he said in broken voice. "I'm sorry y/n... I...I didn't mean ta yell at ya." He said to her, feeling as his tears soaked into the bedding. When she pulled on his jacket he shrugged the thick leather off and crawled into the bed to hold her in his arms. Mindful of her IV line he held her in his arms, whispering words of how much he loved her into her hair. 

..............................

The long week had passed like all the rest before and soon Yondu found his mate was back to normal. After that first night he had waited until she was fast asleep before leaving to go back to work. Making sure they were going the right direction to Ego's planet he took in a deep breath before going to one of the room and opening the door. Seeing the  green child in the room sleeping he took in a deep breath and closed the door.  This would be the tenth child he had delivered to Ego. His children the celestial being had told him they were, a right to have them was what he had told Yondu. He paid good, really good, enough for the Captain to pay for his mates medical bills. They had added up within the first year and at first Yondu was afraid he wouldn't be able to do it but then Ego had sent him a message requesting his hire on a job. He had quickly accepted the offer when he was told how much it paid, going to the planet Ego had told him about and locating the small child before dropping him off with his father. He had enough to pay for y/n's treatment that day and when it rolled around again it was the same but his new jobs didn't go unheard of soon Stakar had heard about them. He had called Yondu up and banished him from the Ravagers. Yondu never stopped wearing the colors, he never stopped believing he was a ravager. So what he did what he had to do to take care of his mate. That was what Stakar and Aleta had told him to do, take care of his mate. It wasn't like he was taking the kids to their death, he was taking them to live with their farther. What was so wrong about that?

Gong back to his Captain's chair he thought over the past three days. Y/n was always emotional after the treatments but this time had been the worst of all of them. She cried and begged him to find another mate, telling him it was okay, that he could love another. She felt so worthless. As an alpha it hurt him to see his omega so depressed. She truly believed she was a burden to him. She blamed herself for them not being able to have children, for his exile, for everything. Yondu loved her with all his heart, she was his everything. Looking back to the day they first met he gave a light chuckle. God he hated her guts, and she his. Looking down at his hand he saw the clear teeth impression from where she had bit him. Smiling to himself an idea came to his mind and he quickly pulled out his halo pad and went to work.

...............................

Yondu pulled on his boots and looked back to his mate standing in the doorway. He tried to mask his excitement and walked over to her. Not wanting to give anything away he cleared his throat and looked down at her. "Be back in a few hours." he said.

"Can I go?" you asked looking up at him but saw him shake his head.

"not this time darlin'. Meetin' with someone important and it's gotta be alone." He told her trying to come up with something to make her understand. When he saw her look of sadness he tilted his head down and cupped her cheek. "Now now princess don't ya go givin' me those sad eyes, ya stay ere'." he said in a slight alpha voice. When he saw her nod he gave a small smile. Looking up he saw Kraglin coming forward. "Kraglin, ya take my girl and go keep er' entertained till' I get back." 

"Aye Cap." the Zandarian man said looking to y/n to follow him. 

Standing on your tippy toes you leaned up to place a kiss on Yondu's lips but at the last second he turned his head, making you kiss him on the cheek instead. You were shocked by his actions and stood there stunned, he had never not wanted a kiss from you. You knew Kraglin was there but it had never stopped him before. Hell Yondu was quick to show his crew you were his property. So why would he not want to kiss you now? Slowly pulling back you looked down and felt a tiny sting in your heart.

When he saw her going to kiss him bye he turned his head and received the kiss on his cheek. He knew if he felt her lips against his own he would falter and let her come with him. Puling away he let go of her hand and turned to leave the ship. He refused to look back at her, he could never stand to see her sad. Walking off the ship he quickly left and headed to the small bar where he was scheduled to meet the seller.

Watching as your alpha's back grew smaller and smaller you rubbed your hand over your arm. Something didn't feel right. Had you done something wrong? Did you say anything that would make him not want to touch or be near you? Taking a deep breath you heard Kraglin calling for you and let out the breath before turning and going back into the main hall with your mate's crew. 

Arriving at the bar Yondu looked around and saw a blue female sitting in the back corner. She was sipping at a drink and looking down at the table. Her skin was the same color blue as his and she wore a grey dress, it showed much of her skin and he could see the marking over her skin. Her crest was tall and a dark red but like all females hers curved more. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to the booth and slid in in front of her.

You sat at the brothel with your chin in the palm of your hand and a drink in the other as the men around you clung to the sexbots and drank their alcohol. Kraglin was seated right beside you, making sure nothing happened to you like his captain had ordered. A few of the yellow skinned robots had just recently came over and planted their selves on his lap making the man smile and aroused. You on the other hand were beyond bored and worried. All you could think about was what Yondu was doing. When you heard a groan you looked to see one of the bots rubbing Kraglin's obvious erection through his pants. You knew the only reason he had not taken the women up to a room was because he was supposed to be watching you. Getting an idea you smiled and looked over to the first mate. "Kraglin why don't you just go up to the room, I really don't want to sit here and listen to you have sex.

Snapping his head towards the female he saw her serious and gave a large drunken smile but it quickly fell. "No I can't I told Yondu I'd watch over ya." he said.

"Just go Kraglin. I'll be fine." you said.

Biting his lip when the bots again grinned against his member he broke, "Fine. Ya stay here. I'll be back in like twenty minutes." he said.

You watched as Kraglin all but jumped out of his seat, pulling three of the bots behind him. Rolling your eyes you sat there for a few minutes. When you felt hands rub over your shoulder and leg your eyes went wide and you turned to see one of the bots sitting beside you. She was looking at you with lust filled eyes and when her hand moved to grope your breast you quickly jumped up from the seating and made your way out of the building. Looking around you decide to just start walking down the sidewalk. You peeked in windows and looked around the streets until finally you found him, you found your mate. Looking in the window of the small bar you felt your heart drop to your stomach. The world around you seemed to stop as took in the sight in front of you. Sitting in a small booth was your alpha and in front of him was a Centaurian female. She was beautiful, her skin a bright blue like Yondu's. She wore a grey dress that showed off her good figure. Her crest was tall and flowy, running down her back and a bright red that matched her eyes. Blinking you felt the tears you didn't know were there fall from your eyes. When she reached over and held his hands in hers you felt a constricting feeling in your chest. Dropping your head your lip began to quiver and a knot formed in your throat. Looking down at the snow covered ground you let your feet take you away from the heart shattering scene, to where you didn't know.

Kraglin stumbled out of the room, buckling his belt as he made his way down the stairs. When he raised his head to look towards the table he and y/n had been at he saw it now to hold others. His breaths picked up and he quickly scanned the room to see her no where. "FUCK!" he cursed under his breath. 

"Thank ya fur this." Yondu said with a smile. Looking at the arm band he smiled warmly before closing the box and placing it in his pocket. 

"I do hope your female likes it." Charna said with a gentle smile. 

Nodding Yondu looked back at her, "I'm sure she will, she..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kraglin and a few others of his crew came in. Looking at his first mates face he saw him worried and afraid. Yondu's face instantly fell and he stood from the booth, "What is it?" he asked in a deep rough voice. 

Kraglin swallowed the nerves and straightened up. Looking his captain in the face he readied himself for whatever punishment he would receive, "Y/n sir, she's gone."

 


	13. Chapter 13

You sat on the cliff high up in the mountains overlooking the lights of the city below. Lifting the bottle of alcohol to your lips you chugged down the rest pf the bottle before chunking it off the mountain side. As soon as the bottle left your hand a sob fell out. Your mate had found another. It was what you told him to do right? You knew it was better this way but it hurt so much. She was beautiful, a pure blood. She would be able to give him many children. She was everything you were not. Tears fell from your eyes like rivers as you curled up on yourself. You would not stop him, you would support him. Three years you had had with him, three years full of love. It was the thing you had always wanted, to feel loved and Yondu had given it to you. But now, now it was his turn to be happy. For your sake you hoped he mated with her quickly, so your pain would end. Looking up to the stars you felt your lip quiver, "I will see you again soon."

Yondu had looked all over for his mate. He had yelled and lashed out on his crew, demanding they search for her. Every bar, street and room in this city had been looked over and nothing. Letting out heavy breaths he looked over through his breath to see the frozen forest. She was Centaurian, she would go to nature to get away. Walking into the woods he looked around but saw nothing but snow and trees. It was quiet, no animals made a sound. Giving a loud whistle he called for her. Listening he still heard nothing. Growling he went to walk forward when he felt something hit his foot. Looking down he saw it was a bottle. Bending down to pick it up he saw it was a empty bottle of y/n's favorite alcohol. He spun around in a circle looking for her but still saw nothing. When he looked up towards the mountains he saw a cliff and growled. 

Climbing up the mountain he soon got to the top and looked over to see a small figure sitting beside a rock side. He felt his rage overtaking him as he marched over to her, "DO YA KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YER IN GIRL! Im'a beat yer ass till ya can't sit fur a week! Are ya even payin' attention ta me?! Look at me!" he roared out. When her eyes met his he didn't see fear nor anger just defeat. He could tell she had been crying from the puffiness of her eyes. Her lips were a dark blue and she was shaking. She didn't say anything and soon Yondu knelled beside her. Looking down at her hands he saw her fingertips to be a dark blue as well. "Shit. Yer freezin' girl." he said. Shrugging off his coat he placed it over her shoulders to warm her up. She still said nothing and he was beginning to get worried. "Say somethin'..." he said.

"She's beautiful..." you said feeling as a tear rolled down your cheek. Looking down you tried to hide it.

Seeing her cry he furrowed his brows, "What ya talkin' bout darlin'?" he asked.

Swallowing the lump in your throat you tried to remember this was what was best for him, "The female in the bar... she's beautiful." 

Hearing her words Yondu closed his eyes and moved to rub the bridge of his nose, she thought he was having an affair. "Darlin' it's not..." he started but she cut him off.

"It's okay Yondu. I'm not mad. I want you to be happy." you said feeling as your lip trembled. Trying to regain your composure you took a deep breath, "I know what I am Yondu. I know I can't give ya what ya deserve. She will make you a good mate, will be able to give you a family." You said in a shaky voice. 

The captain was at a loss for words as his mate spilled her heart out to him. Her sorrow broke his heart, she truly believed she was nothing, that he would take a new mate and leave her. Watching as his omega broke down in front of him he did the only thing he could think of he pulled her into his arms and her tightly to his chest. He kissed the top of her head "ya stupid girl. Don't cha know how much I luv ya. I would never, will never, leave ya. I choose you ta be my mate. I wanted ya y/n and in 3 years, through everything I ain't ever regretted it." leaning back he made sure she was looking at his eyes "...so ya listen here and ya listen good. I only want ya by my side. Ya will wake up everyday with me next to ya. Ya will be the mother of my children and ya will be my wife." pulling out a small box from his pocket he opened it in front of her "so please do this ravager the honer of becoming my wife."

Looking down from his red eyes you saw a red box and inside laying on top of the blue silk was a golden band. It was shiny with Centaurian ruins carved into the side. It was made of yaka metal, the same as his arrow and you knew immediately what it was. Your mother had worn one almost exactly like it, it was a bridal band and armband that all Centaurian couples wore when they got married. Feeling tears fall from your eyes you looked back up into his eyes to see him waiting. Letting out a sob you smiled and cover your mouth with your hand before nodding. "yes" you said and saw him give a large smile before pulling you into his arms.

Nuzzling into her neck he chuckled "like ya had a choice." he joked and heard her giggle. When he felt her go to grab the band he closed the box "Ugh ugh ya can't have it, we ain't married yet." he smiled and heard her give a whine "nope, ain't gonna work darlin'." he told her as he shoved it back in his pocket and lifted her into his arms. Wrapping the jacket around her freezing form before carrying her down the mountain. He let out a deep breath "sides ya still gotta get yer punishment fur givin' me a heart attack." he growls smacking her backside.

.................................

The day had come that you and Yondu had been waiting for, your wedding day, you had not seen your mate in three days following the normal Centaurian rules of marriage. Biting your lip you looked down at your bare feet and tried to steady your nerves. When the clock hit eight exactly you took a deep breath and headed out the door. Walking out to the small spring and falls you looked over to see the tribal leader that Yondu had convinced to marry the two of you. Standing beside him was another man, when the man turned you saw it to be Yondu standing there waiting for you. He had traded in his red leather outfit for a traditional Centaurian marriage robe. They were a bright red and hung on his shoulder before falling down to cover his manhood it showed the sides of his legs and his stomach. Everything was held in place by a gold belt of sorts that was tied in front of him. He looked absolutely sinful in the outfit but at the same time handsome and calm.

Turning around when the chief told him to Yondu's breath caught in his throat, he had never seen such a wonder. His female was dressed in a white silk gown that held small cutouts on the sides. It hung just off her shoulders and flowed down her body to stop around her feet. Her red hair was pulled back by two braids at her temples but left to flow around her in soft curls. When she got close enough he held his hand out for her to take and gave her a soft grin. Closing his hand around hers he pulled her to stand in front of him and the ceremony began.

The chief bound their hands together and said their vows in their native tongue. He asked them if they promised to love and cherish each other. If they would stand by each others side, through all evil and good. "Yondu Udonta repeat after me, I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,   
from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

Yondu clicked and whistled the vows, smiling as he looked into his love's eyes.

"And y/n, I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

Once the vows were spoken the chieftain took out the red box and opened it revealing the matching gold bands in it. "Our people use these bands to show ownership over one's mate. Once closed they can never be removed." Taking the first he placed it on Yondu's arm and then handed Yondu y/n's. Taking the band in his hand Yondu put it in place around y/n's arm and snapped it close. The alpha male felt pride fill his chest as he claimed his mate as his bride. "By the grace of Annos I pronounce you both husband and wife. Yondu Udonta you will now claim your bride under the eyes of our God." He said bowing his head slightly before walking away towards his ship nearby.

Yondu stood looking down at his bride for sometime. He caressed the side of her face with his knuckles, rubbing them down her cheek to her neck. Moving his hands to her gown he pushed the silk fabric off her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. His eyes scanned down her nude body to take in the sight of her. Her bluish silver skin seemed to shine with the reflection of the water around them. He ran his knuckles down her side and over the soft mounds of her breast. Seeing her shiver slightly he smirked and grabbed her hips with one hand. Rubbing his thumb over her hip bone he slowly brought his lips down to cover hers. He held her small frame to his as he bit down on her lip making her gasp, taking the opportunity he rolled his tongue into her mouth. He gave a small growl as the taste of berries filled his senses. Moving the hand on her hip to her ass he fisted the soft flesh and pulled her hips flush against his, grinding his hard member into her. With his other hand he ran it through her hair, holding her to his mouth. He rolled his tongue around, mapping out the familiar territory. Soon he felt as her hands moved to his shoulders and began pulling at his robes. Giving a small growl he let go of her but kept kissing her. Untying the rope around his waist he pulled the robe down. 

With the two mates now nude Yondu held her tightly with one hand on the small of her back as he lowered them to the ground. Laying her on the soft grass he hovered above her. Resting his weight on his one forearm he stroked the side of her body with the other. Pushing his hand around to grip her thigh he wrapped it around his back, allowing him to settle between her legs. Dragging his finger up her slit he felt as her juices covered his fingers. She moaned into his mouth and he smirked. Trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck he licked and nipped at the skin. She withered under him and gave small whimpers when his teeth bit down on the thin skin. Licking over the bite to sooth it he purred in her ear. When she relaxed some he moved to suck her nipple, making the small nubs hard in his mouth. When he had her moaning he slowly sheathed his cock into her. Slowly impaling her he hissed out a the tightness of her sex. After giving her a small amount of time to adjust he pulled out and thrusted back in. His female would gasp and moan with each pump of his hips. Moving to hold the back of her neck in one hand his other moved to hold her hips still. Burying his nose in her neck he groaned and grunted. Licking the skin he heard her cry out. When her nails raked down his back and her pussy clenched his cock he gave a few more deep thrusts before pushing in as deep as he could and cumming. He growled and grunted until he was spent. Placing lazy kisses on her neck and jaw he gently pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her. Pulling her into his arms he looked down to see her eyes almost closed. She gave him a small smile and leaned up to meet his lips in a soft kiss before settling her head on his chest. Yondu let out a deep sigh and kissed the crown of her head, "I luv ya... my wife." he told her in a deep voice.

"I love you too my husband." you yawned out before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Knotting your brows you watched as your husband ordered another bottle of his favorite alcohol, the fifth one of the night. He was past drunk as he leaned back against the private booth the two of you were now in. You had known when he asked for the back booth with a curtain that something was wrong. As soon as the bot brought him the bottle he tipped it back, swallowing a little over a third in one go. Placing it on the table he leaned back against the wall. His face held nothing but sorrow and remorse, something the ravager captain never showed to anyone but you. When his eyes tightened you moved to straddle his lap. "Yondu..." you said in a soft and caring voice.

He flinched at the contact at first, ready to fight if necessary but when he smelt the familiar smell of his mate he calmed and just moved his hand to rub over her back. Hearing her say his name he had to swallow the knot in his throat. "Theys all dead...all of them..." he said in a deep voice. He felt as she gave a sigh and moved to place gentle kisses on his throat. "... and it's my fault..." he choked out, trying to hide it by taking another gulp of the yellow liquid. 

Looking up you saw as a single tear rolled down the side of his face, disappearing into the scars that covered his cheek. "No.. no baby. It's not your fault." you started but he just shook his head.

"It is... I's the one that took em' to im'." he cried.

Cupping his cheeks you looked into his red eyes and saw a deep sadness you had never seen. "You didn't know. You couldn't have..."

"But I's did. I knew somethin' was up but I's didn't say anythin'...I... I took those kids ta be slaughtered. And now..now Annos is punishin' me.. I sent those kids ta their death an' now cause of that I can't give ya a baby..." he said in a hoarse voice. 

Feeling as tears of your own filled your eyes you pulled him towards you and felt as he buried his face into your neck. You held him as he sobbed into your hair, rubbing your hands gently over his faux crest and down the scar where his actual crest had been cut off. Not in the five years since you had been with him had you ever seen your alpha so vulnerable. Moving your lips to his neck you kissed lightly over the thin skin. Licking over his pulse point gently you gave soft purrs. You knew he was sad but you also knew he was an alpha. You knew how to ease your mate's troubled mind. Nipping at his ear you heard him suck in a breath. Continuing to plant small kisses and licks over his blue skin you soon felt the all to familiar bulge between his legs harden. When he bit down on you shoulder you let out a small cry, feeling as in his drunken state he broke the skin with his sharp teeth. Swallowing hard you pushed away your pain and focused again on pleasing your alpha. 

Sliding off his lap, you settled on your knees on the floor between his legs. You felt his hand petting your head as you moved to unbutton his pants and pull out his hard member. Looking over the dark blue and purple cock you felt your heart rate pick up. Gripping the large shaft in your hand you slowly moved your hand up and down on it. The first time you had ever touched him, Yondu had told you what to do, how to please him. Over the years you had taken him like this many times, both as punishment when you would disobey him and out of pure desire to taste your mate. Sometimes he was gentle, letting you go at your own pace. Other times he was rough, fucking your mouth till you were teary eyed and gagging. When you felt him tug on your hair you knew this was going to be one of those times. 

Leaning forward you wrapped your lips around the head, tasting the small amount of pre-cum that leaked out. Closing your eyes you slowly moved to take him deeper into your mouth. When his fist tightened into your locks you gave a small whimper but it was quickly muffled by him pushing your head down. Swallowing the saliva in your mouth you tightened your eyes shut and felt as they watered. Gagging slightly he let up and you took in a much needed breath. Licking up the large vein that went up the underside of his cock you felt it twitch and knew he was close. Opening your mouth when he tapped it against your lips you bobbed your head up and down. Moaning around his member you felt his thighs tense up, his grip in your hair becoming painful. When he began to grunt and growl you soon felt as he slammed your head down, shoving his cock deep in your throat. Your hands went to his legs as your air was completely cut off as he spilled himself into your mouth. He grunted and groaned, his body going tense before finally relaxing. His hand in your hair loosened giving you permission to pull off him.

Pulling back you glanced up at him through your lashes to see him looking down at you. Knowing what he was waiting for you swallowed the salty seed, feeling it settle in your belly. The first time you had ever pleased him with your mouth was because you had disobeyed him and went off on one of the missions by yourself, even back talking him when he confronted you about it. After everything was all said in done, he had commanded everyone to leave the temple you were in and forced you to your knees. He yelled at you, telling you how worried he was. Pulling his belt from his pants he bound your hands behind your back and you watched in confusion as he pulled out his member and held it to your mouth. "Suck." he had told you. Doing as he said it ended with him  finishing in your mouth. When you went to spit out the salty warm cum he gave a growl "Swallow." he commanded. Ever since then you had known better than to even think about spitting it out. When he saw you drink down his seed you heard him purr and laid your head in his lap. Feeling him tuck his limp member back in his pants before moving his hand to your neck, you closed your eyes as his fingers gently trailed up and down your fin. Letting out a soft sigh you stayed like that until soon his fingers came to a stop. Looking up you saw his eyes closed and his breathing deep. Lifting your head, his hand fell to the side. Taking it you placed a soft kiss on his knuckles before standing and peeking out of the curtain. Seeing Kraglin you waved him over. Pulling out the pad you ordered with you grabbed Yondu's wallet and swiped his card, paying for a room for the night. As soon as the first mate was there he gave a sigh before grabbing Yondu's arm and throwing it over his shoulder. Pulling him up he waited until you took the other side before helping you get your husband up to the room you had paid for. 

On the way up to the room you lost your footing and bumped into a man standing at one of the high top tables. Before you could register what was happening the man had back handed you across the face. Letting out a small yelp you fell the the floor and covered your burning cheek with your hand. 

"Stupid whore! Watch where yer goin'!" the scaly faced man barked, making the men at his table laugh. 

Standing back up you gave a small growl before kneeing the man in the groin. To your mistake it only angered the man further. Grabbing you by your throat he lifted you into the air. As soon as he did there were dozens of guns pointed at him. Gasping for air you clawed at his hand. 

"Let er' go!" Kraglin said, holding his Captain with one hand and a gun in the other. Meeting the man's eyes he saw him snarl. Throwing y/n to the floor he heard her gasp in air. 

"Tell him when he wakes up to make sure he keeps his bitch on a shorter leash or next time she'll be my bitch." He snarled before exiting the bar with the rest of his men.

Feeling tears come to your eyes you quickly whipped them away and went back to help Kraglin with Yondu. Laying him on the bed you turned back around, "Thank you Kraglin." you said in a soft voice. 

"Ya ain't gotta thank me y/n/n. He's my friend and so are you. I know he's takin' the news hard but I'll always be here to look after ya when he can't." The zandarian said.

Nodding you let out a sigh, "Does anybody else know?...about the kids?" you asked.

"Some, most don't care, all they care about is the units." he admitted.

Nodding again you gave him a small smile and watched as he made his way to the door. "Night."

"Night."

...................................

 Yondu gave a groan when he woke up the next morning. Opening his eyes he noticed he wasn't in his bedroom and quickly sat up. Not seeing y/n beside him he began to panic. He knew theses rooms well having spent many nights in them before Stakar had given him y/n, he was still in he brothel. He noticed his shoes were taken off and his jacket but other than that he was still fully dressed. "Y/n?" he called out and heard a voice from the bathroom. He instantly felt himself relax when he heard her voice. Walking over to the door he went to open it but found it locked, she never locked the door, he had made sure of that. "Open the door." he said.

"I'll be out in a minute." she responded.

Growling he pulled on it again, "Open the door now y/n." he commanded. There was a slight pause before the door unlocked and he opened the door. Looking inside he saw her pulling on her pants, her hair wet from the shower. Looking her over he noticed she was acting strange, favoring one side. "What's wrong?" he asked when she wouldn't look at him. 

"It's nothing." you said softly.

"if it ain't nothin' then look at me." he said, grabbing her arm but she only tugged to get out of his grip. Giving a growl he snatched her body towards him and saw as she looked at the ground. Putting his hand finger under her chin he raised her eyes to meet his. As soon as he saw the dark blue and purple bruise on her cheek and around her eye he felt his blood boil. She tried to avoid his gaze but it only angered him more. Looking he saw a clear hand print around her throat.  Moving his hand to her shirt he lifted up the black material to see another dark bruise on her ribs. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he stomped back into the room and began pulling on his boots. "WHO DID IT?!" he snarled. When she didn't answer he glared back up at her. "Come ere'!" he commanded and saw as she slowly made her way over to stand in front of him. Grabbing her arms he looked up to her eyes. "Who?" he asked, his voice deep.

"I don't know his name..."you whispered.

"It happen ere'?" he asked and saw her nod. Letting out a deep breath he grabbed her hand and threw his coat over his arm before making his way down stairs. The brothel was mostly empty, only men waking up to leave. Going straight for the office he didn't knock as he opened the door and saw the woman inside jump. 

"Mr. Udonta? How can I help you this morning?" she asked, fear coating her voice. 

"I wanna see the cameras from las' night. See what fuck put their ands' on me wife." he growled. Seeing the woman glance around him to look at his mate before looking back at him. 

The woman quickly nodded when she saw the Centaurian's glowing fin and eyes. Everyone knew of Yondu Udonta, knew he was not a man to be crossed, especially when it came to his female. Pulling up the tape from last night she turned the monitor towards the man. 

Yondu grit his teeth and felt his temper flare as he watched the tape. He was mad that he had gotten so drunk that his first mate and wife had to carry him up to a room. When he saw the man hit y/n he snarled. Seeing him lift her by her throat, he was proud when his men defended his wife. But when he heard the man's threat, heard him mention y/n being his bitch that's when he lost it. "WHO IS E'!" he asked the woman making her flinch. He watched as she quickly jotted down the man's information and handed it to him. Turning around he held y/n tightly to his side and went to leave.

"Mr. Udonta... I do hope this will not stop you from returning..." the woman called out. She watched as he stopped for only a moment before exiting.

.......................... 

Tracking the man down he wasn't surprised to find him in one of the other brothels. Kicking open the door he looked in to see the man busy fucking one of the sexbots, quickly turning when he heard the door bust open. Growling at the man he gently pulled his omega forward to stand beside him. Placing one of his arms over her shoulders he pulled her to him and looked down. Noticing the man go for his gun when he broke his gaze Yondu gave a whistle, sending the arrow through the man's hand making the man scream in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I's were ya." he warned before looking back down at his female. He saw her looking at the floor, adverting her eyes from the nude man in the room. "That im' darlin'?" he asked and watched as her eyes quickly looked at him before darting back to look into his eyes and nod. Stroking the cheek that wasn't bruised with his thumb he kissed her forehead. 

"You're that bitch from last night! Didn't learn your lesson then?!" the man yelled.

Snarling loudly at the man's words towards his mate Yondu he marched over to him and grabbed him by the throat. Balling up his fist he brought it down on the man's face again and again. When he heard his cheek bone crack he stopped to see the man's face covered in green blood. Looking into his droopy eyes he felt his fin glowing. "That theres me mate yer talkin' to. She ain't me bitch she's my wife! She ain't ever gonna be nobody's but mine and yous made a mistake touchin' er'! Without warning he threw the man through the large window. Hearing people screaming he pulled y/n outside with him. Getting to where the man had landed in the snow he stood over him. He was barely conscious but it didn't stop Yondu from kicking his side with his boot. "Ya ever gonna touch er' again?" he asked and saw the man shake his head. "I see ya round ere' again and ya won't be seein' anythin' ever again." he growled. Stomping on the man's face he grabbed y/n and lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to his ship. 

..............................

 Getting back on the ship he carried his mate to their chambers and sat her on the bed. Kneeling he started taking off her shoes and pants. When he wen to pull her shirt over her head he had to go slow and help pull her arm out. Looking over her bruised body he felt angry at himself. This was his fault he had been too drunk to watch over his wife. Going into the bathroom he looked in the cabinet before grabbing the jar of salve and going back to her side. Unscrewing the lid he took a glob into his hand and gently began rubbing it into her side and face. Rubbing in small circles he moved her hair out of the way and furrowed his brows when he noticed a bite mark on her shoulder. 

Sensing his change you smiled softly, "That would be from you." 

He only grunted in response and continued rubbing the numbing cream into her neck. Once he was done he went ot wash his fingers that had gone numb as well. Looking over at the bed he saw her laying back with her knees bent up. Smirking he went to kneel at the end of the bed. Grabbing her thighs he snatched her to him making her let out a surprised yelp. 

"What are you doin'?" you asked as you saw him looking over your sex with hunger in his eyes.

"Returnin' the favor." he said in a low growl as he licked up her slit. Hearing her cry out and arch her back he threw an arm over her to hold her still. Slipping a finger into her sex he looked to see her hands gripping the sheets and her head thrown back. "Mmm naughty girl, suckin' yer alpha's cock in public." he growled as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. She moaned and withered with his touch and he could feel himself becoming hard but this was about her. Bending back down he lapped at her sex, sucking her clit into his mouth. "Ya taste so good princess." he groaned.  

Panting you held onto the sheets for dear life. When you desired for more contact you pulled on his arm and gave a whine, "Yondu please... I need you." you whimpered and he only looked at you for a second before standing and quickly stripping out of his clothes. Crawling up your body he thrusted in and your back arched off the bed. "Oh.. Yon..du." you cried out and heard him growl.

He made quick hard snaps of his hips, leaning more to one side to make sure he didn't hit her injured side. Trailing kisses over her chest he suckled on one of her nipples and heard her cry out. Biting on the nub he felt her flutter around his cock. Angling his hips in just the right way he heard her scream and spasm under him. When she clammed down on his shaft he was pushed into his own climax, spilling himself inside of her. Catching his breath he peppered kisses to her throat and jaw. Kissing her lips softly before sitting up. 

You watched as he got dressed, contempt with laying in bed. When he sat on the bed to put his shoes on you rolled over to look up at his face, absent mindfully tracing the lash marks on his back. "Where we headed now Captain?" you asked sweetly.

Smiling at her calling him Captain he laced his boots and bent down to peck her lips. "Terra." he said and felt her stiffen. 

"Terra?!" you gasped.

Standing he put on his coat on gave a hum. 

You just laid there shocked for a moment before letting out a groan and falling back on the pillows, "We're gonna get strapped to a table and cut up inta little pieces." you fake whined. 

Yondu only chuckled as he headed to the door, shaking his head.


	15. Chapter 15

"Boy ya better get back ere'!" Yondu yelled running after the young Teran. His door closed shut and he quickly pushed the door open. Scanning his eyes around the room he saw his mate sitting on the bed with the halo pad in her lap. She didn't look up at him but he saw her trying to hold back a grin. "Alright where's e' at darlin'?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where's who?" you asked biting you lip to stop your giggle.

Cutting his eyes he slowly walked around the room looking for the boy. Seeing his mate avoiding his glare he made his way over to her. Pulling back the covers he saw Peter curled up into her side. Giving a growl he grabbed the boys leg and held him up in the air. "What'd I tell ya bout' messin' round on the deck!?" he asked giving a shake. 

"Ahhh y/n help!" Peter yelled trying to wrestle with his shirt that was now falling around his face. When he kicked his foot into Yondu's side the Centaurian dropped him. Quickly getting up off the bed he ran from the room. 

Seeing Yondu go to run after him you jumped on his back. Wrapping your arms around his neck you laughed as he fell to the bed with you.

"Ya better run boy! I catch ya and Im'a eat cha!" Yondu yelled after the boy.

"Oh leave him alone Yondu." you said, giggling.

Hearing his wife laughing from under him he sighed and leaned back into her arms. "Ya spoil that boy too much." he said feeling as her fingers began to gently stroke his fin. Closing his eyes he swallowed, "Ya ready fur tomorrow?" he asked and felt her tense, her strokes of his fin faltering. Knotting his brows he rolled over to hover above her. Looking down at her he saw her trying to cover her worry. "What is it princess?" 

"What if it doesn't work? What if all this was for nothin'?" you said feeling your chest tighten.

Lifting her chin with his finger he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Then I will luv ya like always. Ain't nothin' ever gonna change that girl." he said leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. 

"Eww y/n he's going to get his gross alien germs on you!"

Growling into her mouth he felt y/n let him go and ran after the boy.

......................................

Yondu watched as his wife changed in the white hospital gown. He saw her hands shaking and could tell she was scared. The doctor had told them the last treatment would be the hardest on her body. Rough stating that the ones before hadn't been no picnic. It scared him to think something may happen to her but he had to put on a tough face for her so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "It's gonna be over fer ya know it baby." he told her and tensed when he saw the doctor nod that they were ready to begin. Walking her over to the bed he helped her onto it, tucking a strand of hair behind her slightly pointed ear he forced a smile, trying to hide his worry. Kissing her lips he pulled back, "I luv ya."

"love ya too Cap." you smiled.

Winking at her he walked back to the overlook room. He watched as the doctors went and hooked IVs into her arms and tensed when they slid one of the needles into her fin. His lip curled up when she let out a cry of pain. Soon the glass tube was sliding over the bed and the doctors started the machines. It took a while for the process to begin to take effect and like every time he watched as her heart monitors spiked. Re-adjusting himself he tried to remain calm. They had been through this nine other times and every time he had to remind himself that this was normal. His brows knotted when her pulse dropped, that wasn't normal. Tensing up he looked to the doctors to see them looking just as confused. A high pitch beep filled the rooms and Yondu's heart dropped, she was flat lining. He watched as the doctors ran over to her and began doing CPR. The alpha male was frozen. She wasn't breathing, her heart had stopped. Coming back to he ran into the room but was held back by the nurses. "Y/N!! What's wrong with her? Help her!" He yelled. Seeing the many people work on her he fell to his knees. A tube was pushed down her throat and they began shocking her. "Please please come back ta me sweetheart." he whispered under his breath.

Again and again they shocked her heart. He watched as her body was jolted up off the mattress with every bolt. Hearing a slow beeping he let out a sigh of relief and began to cry. 

"She is stable Mr. Udonta.... It is done..." 

.........................................

Hearing mumbling the Centaurian male looked up to see his omega's eyes fluttering open. Grabbing her hand he smiled, ""Hey there beautiful." he said softly. Seeing her going to talk he shook his head, "Shhh. Don't talk baby. Ya save that strength ta get better. Go ta sleep now darlin' I'll be ere'.... I always will." Watching her eyes close he heard the door open and looked to see the doctor walking in. 

"She is doing well. I am happy to say the treatment worked, her cells are bonded and she should have no problems producing off springs but I cannot guarantee anything." He said.

Nodding Yondu rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "When will she go inta eat'?" he asked never breaking eye contact with her sleeping form.

Taking a deep breath the doctor looked towards the woman. "I can not be certain of that.... when she does Mr. Udonta... be ready."

 


	16. Chapter 16

You groaned and cuddled into your mate's side more as a small pain overcame you. Whimpering when it began throbbing in your stomach you buried your nose into his shoulder, trying to ease your pain with his scent. You closed your eyes tight and scrunched up your face, balling up into his side, your feet wrapping around his bare leg. Hearing him grunt you cursed yourself for being so weak. 

Looking down at his mate Yondu tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the clock he saw it was only 3. Turning on the small lamp he lifted up some to watch y/n only curl into his hip more and whine. "Darlin' what's wrong?" he asked in a rough voice. She didn't answer him at first only moved her shaking hand to wrap around his mid drift and pull him closer to her. The Centaurian male was confused as ever. He tilted his head to the side and observed as she nuzzled his chest and clawed at his skin. "Princess... ow.." he hissed. When her eyes met his he noticed how her pupils had dilated to only leave a rim of red. Soon she was crawling up his body to straddle his lap. He gave a hum when her lips greedily found his. He kissed her back and growled when her nails gripped his back, pulling them together as much as possible. Rubbing his hands up her thighs to her shoulder blades he felt his member growing hard. Moving his hands he rubbed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs and rocked his hips against hers. Giving a growl she broke from his mouth with a loud cry. Falling to lay back on the bed she curled up beside him and whimpered. His breaths picked up and he quickly moved to rub her hip. "What? What's it?" he asked and heard her whimper.

"Yondu...it hurts..." you cried softly into his chest. 

"Wa hurts?' he questioned. When she didn't answer he went to get up out of bed but she held onto him.

"NO! Please... please don't leave..." you cried.

The alpha male was utterly baffled by his mates actions but lowered himself back down to lay on his back. He watched as she moved to lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms and legs around his body. Furrowing his brows he moved to stroke her fin with his thumb. Feeling her shiver and whimpering return under his touch he sucked in a soft breath and let it out in a soft whistle. Her smaller form relaxed into his large one at the sound of his whistle and he led his arrow around to create small red loops and designs in the air. He would every so often glance down to see her sleepy eyes following the trials of red until finally he lured her back to sleep. Finishing the soft tune he landed the arrow on his side table and looked down at his mate with worry before closing his eyes and going back to sleep as well.

............................................

The next  morning Yondu had to pry himself out of her arms. As soon as he was done dressing he looked down to see her cuddled up to the pillows like she had been him. Her eyes were scrunched up tight and her breathing was uneven. He felt incredibly off but couldn't quite tell what it was. With furrowed brows he shook his head and quickly left the room to go get everything ready for the job today.

Throughout the day he had waited for his mate to come to him like she did everyday when she woke but she never came. He had found himself snapping at the crew more and more today. Quickly loosing his temper and even punching one of his men in the gut when he asked where y/m was. Going to their chambers for lunch he saw her to be gone and felt a strong surge of anger fill him. Looking over the ship he could not find her anywhere. Going to Peter's room he saw the boy busy working on something, probably something one of the boys had given him to keep him busy. "Ya seen y/n boy?" he asked. 

"No... we were supposed to start working my mask today but she didn't come..." he said in a sad voice.

Humming Yondu went to walk away but heard the Peter say something else.

"Yondu... do you... is y/n mad at me?" he asked without meeting his captain's eyes.

Taking a deep breath he made his way into the small room, trying to work on being more gentle when it came to the boy like y/n had asked. "Why ya think she mad at ya? ya do somethin'?" 

Peter quickly shook his head. "No... I mean I don't think so... I drew her a picture. Can you give it to her for me?" he asked pulling out a piece of paper from under his pillow and holding it out for Yondu to take.

Taking the picture the Centaurian looked to see a rough drawing of a little boy that he was guessing was Peter, a woman with red hair and light blue skin that he knew had to be y/n and a man with blue skin and a red fin that he guessed was him. The three were smiling and holding hands by a small lake with stick trees grown around it. He couldn't help but grin at the boys work.

"It's us, when you taught me how to shoot."

Looking up Yondu saw the worry on the boys face and sighed. Ruffling the boys hair he chuckled, "She'll luv it. Ya go get ya somethin' ta eat now boy." he said and saw as Peter nodded before hopping off his bed and leaving the room. Straightening up he made his way back to his room but saw Tullk in the hall way and stopped him. "Oy ya seen me wife round taday?" 

"Not since this mornin'. She asked me if I could find some spare blankets and pillows for her." Tullk said looking his captain in the eye.

Knotting his brows Yondu looked to the man he considered a friend. "Did ya get er' any?" he asked.

"Aye. Few. We ain't really got many extra ones." he said with a shrug.

Nodding Yondu went to his room. Opening the door he still looked to see the room empty but he could smell her scent strongly in the air, more so than normal. He was walking into the bathroom when he heard it. Stopping in his tracks he heard a soft and weak whistle. His head snapped towards the sound and his feet quickly carried him towards the small closet in the room. Sliding the door open he looked to see a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor of the closet. Kneeling on the floor he moved his hand to the small lump in the covers and felt as it shifted. Knotting his brows he pulled back the thick white fur that once covered the bed to see his mate. She was curled up into a ball and withering. "Darlin' wh..." he never finished his sentence. His pupils dilated and his breaths picked up when a strong unusual smell hit his nose. A low growl rumbled in his throat and before he could stop himself he was shrugging off his coat. 

Hearing your alpha you looked up and saw him kneeling beside the door to the closet. Seeing him begin to strip you couldn't stop yourself, something was controlling your body. Crawling over to him on your hands and knees you Gripped his shirt and pulled yourself up. You couldn't stop your hands from pulling at his clothes and licking any available skin. Letting out small whines and whimpers you begged him to remove his clothes. Once he had pulled the shirt over his head your tongue licked his blue skin, tasting him as much as possible. 

Yondu felt all self control leaving him when he heard her feral whines, felt her tongue on his stomach and chest. Gripping the nightshirt in his hands he ripped the material off her body, leaving her bare. Rubbing his hands down her sides he held her and stood. Going to walk over to the bed he heard her let out a whine. 

"NOOOO!" You cried, holding your hands out towards your small nest you had made.

Hearing her cry he looked at the nest and snarled, "I's not ruttin' ya in a closet." he said. When she began to cry and pout he growled. Throwing her on the bed marched back over to the closet and balled up the supplies. Dropping them on the bed he looked down at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ya can make one on the bed." he said.

Knotting your brows at him destroying your nest you gave a growl and punched his chest. "You ruined it! I Don't have any more blankets!" you shouted but knew your mistake when you heard him growl and saw his lip rise into a snarl. Before you could say another word he had flipped you over and smacked your backside hard with his palm. "AHHH!" you cried out. 

Becoming angry when she yelled at him he spanked her, it had been so long since he had had to punish her. He knew she was starting her fist heat and knew she would want a nest to help herself feel secure. He had been reading up on the whole ordeal for a few weeks now and had read about how during this time they would both be in their most wild state. Marching over to the crates in their room he ripped off one of the lids and began throwing new blankets and pillows and furs on the bed. When she looked at him questionably he smirked, " been preparin' fur this. Ya get that nest made girl. won't be able ta stop meself soon." he told her in a low growl, already feeling the alpha in him rattling the bars. 

While his omega made their nest Yondu threw his jacket back on and went to land the ship in Contraxia, at least their his crew would be busy for the next few days while his mate was in heat. As soon as they landed he watched his men cheer and run off the ship to do whatever. Grabbing Kraglin's arm when he went to walk by he looked into his eyes. "Ya watch over the boy. Ain't no body ta bother me we clear?" he stated a slight growl to his voice, the alpha in him had had enough. He wanted his mate and he wanted her now. As soon as he saw the man nod he went back to begin the process he had been waiting five years to start.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Shutting the door behind him Yondu locked the door and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath he growled. He could smell her heat in the air and his skin tingled. The alpha wanted out but Yondu was worried. Some of the things he had read about were like horror stories. What if he hurt her? What if he was too rough? When a whine met his ears he was knocked out of his thoughts. She was an omega, he was an alpha, this was what was meant to happen. Kicking off his boots and throwing his jacket onto the chair he made his way over to the bed. A pleased rumble filled his chest when he took notice to the nest she had made on their bed. Pillows and blankets formed a wall along the edge of the bed with plenty of soft furs in the middle. He could make out her small form under the furs and smirked. Pushing his pants down his legs he climbed over the pillows to lay beside her. Pulling back the fur slightly he gazed down at his female. She was curled up with her eyes closed. She looked so innocent and vulnerable that it made the alpha in him purr. 

Running his knuckles over her cheek and down the side of her neck he watched her let out a deep sigh. When her eyes opened he saw them filled with lust. Soon she was crawling her way over to him and kissing his chest. He growled approvingly as his female tasted his skin. Rubbing his hands down her back he gripped her backside. Flipping them over he hovered above her and spread her legs so he could lay between them. Feeling her lick at his neck and collarbone Yondu teased her folds with his fingertips. Caressing the skin he made sure not to give her too much pleasure, torturing her like he always enjoyed. Hearing her let out a whine he chuckled. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his neck making him grunt. Pulling back from her he saw a small amount of his blood on her lips, her teeth stained a purple color. Snarling he bared his own sharp teeth at her, feeling his alpha come out. Pinning her arms to the bed he slammed his lips into hers. Biting at her lip he made her cry out and slipped his tongue into her mouth. With for more his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck, he sucked deep purple marks into her skin, bit her to leave small welts, there was not a area he left unmarked, she would know who she belonged to. When he had her whimpering he lined himself up with her sex and sheathed his cock into her. 

Yondu let out a groan at how perfect she felt around him. Giving her only a few seconds to adjust he could no longer hold back. His hips snapped back and forth into her pelvis. She was moaning and withering under him, her hands pulling from under his to be released. Burring his nose into her neck he sucked her skin into his mouth and bit down, allowing his sharp teeth to break her skin. His eyes slipped close and he felt as something began to happen, hearing his female let out a feral whine he knew what it was. Pulling out of her he knelled between her legs. Grabbing her ankles he flipped her over to lay on her stomach. He smirked when he saw her tense up, all these years and he had never taken her from behind, it was the one thing he had been waiting to do. "Shhh, good girl." he cooed in a deep voice, rubbing her ass cheek with his hand before giving a smack. Hearing her suck in a quick breath he smiled and slowly moved to lay above her. The alpha male kissed up her spin before getting to her fin. Purring he licked up the red line, hearing as she whimpered out his name. Sliding himself back into her sex she screamed out and laid her head flat on the bed. She looked so submissive like this, it was then that it hit him they were actually mating. He was breeding her. A deep growl rumbled in his chest and he began to make quick hard thrusts. Her body was thrown against the bed with every slam of his hips and soon he felt that strange feeling. Refusing to stop this time he pushed his hand under her to grip her breast while his other hand moved to wrap around her hair. Feeling the base of his cock swell he tightened his jaw and slipped the bulge into her pussy. He had to hold her still and couldn't help but growling when she went to flinch away. As soon as the knot had locked behind her pelvic bone she screamed out, her body being forced to climax. Yondu grunted and roared out, biting down on the back of her neck he heard her let out a scream. She thrashed and cried but it only made him tighten his hold. He held her beneath him until he was sure all of his seed had filled her womb. 

Purring around her skin Yondu opened his eyes to see her red hair. Unlocking his jaws he pulled back to see her laying still under him. Her eyes were closed loosely but a thin trail from tears fell from the corner of her eye. Knotting his brows he looked down to see he had bit her on her fin. Maroon blood dripped from the circle bite mark around her fin. The captain's heart rate picked up and he quickly licked some at the blood to get a better look at the wound. Two half circles made their mark around each side of her fin. Thankfully he did not see any wound on the fin itself and guessed it was just the pressure from his bite that had hurt her. Still he knew what it felt like to have pain in one's fin and knew he had hurt her. Furrowing his brows he went to roll over when his knot pulled on her. Again his female let out a cry of pain. "Ahh... shit.... darlin' I'm sorry..." he said in a worried voice, seeing her lip quivering  and more tears rolling down her cheeks. "... I'm sorry sweetheart... Shhh I's got ya." he said in a tender voice. Wrapping his arms around her he slowly rolled them over to lay on their sides. He could hear her crying softly and felt terrible. Pulling the fur over them he looked down to see her neck still bleeding. Licking at the wound he heard her gasp out.

"I..I don't like this..." you whimpered. Your whole body felt sore, especially your neck where he had bit your fin. His knot was still tightly locked in you, it burned from where he had pulled on you but you couldn't deny how right it felt. Still you hoped it wouldn't hurt this bad every time.

Taking a deep breath he let out a low purr. "We's get better at it." he told her, licking lightly at her cheek. 

Breathing steadily you bit your lower lip. "Do ya think it worked?" you asked. 

Yondu hummed at her question and continued rubbing his hand down her arm. "Don't know princess. Might have, ya should still ave' two more days of yer eat'. Could appen' anytime...." he told her honestly. He knew she wanted a baby, she had told him once how she never thought she would have a family, how her old masters had convinced her no one would ever want her, would ever love her. Sometimes he wondered if she still believed it, if there was some part of her that questioned his love for her. He was sure there was as much as he hated it. Every time they argued, even if it was just a small little thing he could see her change. She would tense up and look anywhere but his face, like she was waiting for him to tell her he didn't want her, that he never loved her. Yondu wished he could send his arrow through each of the rich fucks heads for making his mate feel so worthless and unwanted. trailing his hand to her lower belly he could feel the slight bump from where his knot and seed filled her. "We'll ave' our pup sweetheart. Don' cha worry yer pretty little head about that. I'ma work hard on puttin' a baby in yer belly... or two." he told her, smiling into her neck.

Smiling at his words you pulled up his hand to kiss his knuckles. "You never told me how many ya want." 

Laying his head on the pillow he grinned, "Nine." 

Your eyes went wide and your mouth hung open, "Nine!... ya ain't gettin' nine babies from me Yondu Udonta. You better go find yourself a loose woman..." 

Laughing out at her little outburst he kissed her head, "Jus' messin' wit ya darlin'... two or three." he said with a chuckle. 

Giggling you laid your head down against his neck and chest, "I can do that." you said softly with a yawn. 

Yondu grinned before placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Get some sleep I need ya awake in a few hours." he told her as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for her breaths to deepen and her body to go limp against his own. Rubbing his hand gently over her womb he prayed for Anthos to bless them with a child. 


	18. Chapter 18

You were jolted forward with every slam of Yondu's hips. Moaning you gripped the sheets tightly in your hands, biting down on the pillow as you felt your alpha's knot lock into you once again. You trembled as the hot seed filled you until finally his grip on your hips loosened. Feeling his arm wrap around your belly you helped him as best you could roll the both of you over to your sides. His tongue lapped over the newest bite he had placed on you neck and you hissed a little at the sting. When he was done he placed a kiss to the wound and laid his head back on the pillow. Your body ached so much that you didn't even wait for his command to sleep. Closing your eyes you drifted off into darkness.

Yondu let out a deep sigh as his female slept against his chest. It had been three long days of mating and even though he was never one to turn down sex, he was whopped. He was pretty sure his cock was raw and he knew her body was over worked. Seeing her arm laying at an awkward angle he leaned over and pulled it closer to her body. Surely this was the last time he would knot her for this heat. He hoped so anyway, he had noticed his knot not lasting as long as it did when they first started. They both needed rest without being attached at their neither regions and he was sure to plan his next heist for a planet where they would be able to walk around. Not to mention food, he was starving, only having the time to eat small snacks in between each session. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as well. 

Waking up this time you nose wrinkled when the strong smell of sex filled your senses. The smell and taste of Yondu's cum was overbearing now that you were out of heat. You could feel the sticky, dirty feeling all over your body and wanted nothing more than to get a bath. Letting your eyes flutter open you looked around to see the room mostly dark, the only light coming from the window that showed the outside of Contraxia. It was night now and the only lights came from the glowing neon lights from the bars and brothels. Hearing snoring you turned you head but could only see a blue bicep before the rest of his arm was covered by one of the pillows. Feeling the pressure on your back you knew he had to be sleeping with his head and upper half over you. You smiled as the memories of the first few times you had woken up with him sleeping over you played in your head. "...i's will know where ya at." he had told you. Biting your lip you tried to gently pull out from under him without waking him. Hearing a grunt you knew your plan had failed, not like you had a chance. Yondu had been a slave for most of his life and was always alert. 

"mmm what cha doin' girl?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep. 

Feeling his warm hand rub you back you purred. "Gonna go get a bath." you said in a soft voice. You had been quick to learn during your heat how Yondu's true alpha instincts were. On your second day when your heat was at it's peak he had became very controlling and dominate. He didn't like if were too forward, didn't like to be challenged. Aware that your husband still may be in this mood you made sure to act as submissive as possible. "...that okay?" you asked, keeping your head laying flat on the bed. 

"Yea sweetheart. Come on we'll go take a hot bath, help ease the soreness." he said. Rising to his knees he backed off the bed and lifted her into his arms. He was a little unsteady on his feet after so long in bed and heard her whimper as well at the sudden movements. Getting to the bathroom he filled the metal tub and stepped in, lowering himself to sit down with sitting sideways in his lap. Sighing a the hot water soothing his sore muscles he cracked a eye open to look down at his mate. She had her head laid on his chest and was busy tracing the markings over his shoulder and chest. When he looked at her arm he knotted his brows. There was a large bruise on her wrist in the shape of a hand. Lifting his head he looked down and gently pulled her away from his body to look her over for the first time. Dark blue and purple bruises were scattered across her neck, shoulders and breasts. Knowing there had to be more that the water was hiding he pushed back her hair and looked over her throat to see many bite marks, all with stains of her maroon blood around them. Remembering the worst he stiffened and moved to look at the back of her neck when she stopped him.

"It's fine..." you said softly looking into his eyes to try and reassure him.

Breathing heavily he gripped her wrists and turned her neck so he could look at her crest. His breathing stopped when he saw the dark bruise covering the back of her neck. A deep bite mark circled around her crest just where it came out from her hairline and the crest itself had turned a deep red, almost burgundy. Running his thumb down the skin he heard her whimper and tense up. His face hardened and he gently moved her off of him and stood from the water. Stepping out of the water he grabbed a towel and started drying off. 

"Yondu?" you asked as he made his way out of the bathroom. Getting out of the tub you followed after him, seeing him pull on his pants and boots. "Yondu it's okay..." you started but he just turned quickly and looked at you.

"NO! No it's not okay y/n! Look at ya! Look at what I did ta ya!" he yelled. Now that she was out of the water he could see the rest of the bruises and marks that covered her body. Clear marks the size of his hand prints covered her hips and thighs. Growling he turned and snatched his shirt from the chair, pulling it over his head he refused to look at her. 

Never before had you felt the need to cover your body from him. Not until now. Seeing him grabbing his clothes you felt tears come to your eyes. "Where are ya going?" you asked in a sad voice. 

Hearing the sadness in her voice he kept his eyes away from her. He knew if he saw her crying he would go to her but he couldn't. He had hurt her, marked her. The best thing for her was from him to stay away from her. "Out ta ave' a drink..."

"Do you want me to co..."

"No. Ya stay ere'...." he said before she could finish asking. Heading to the door he grabbed his jacket and opened the door. "...I can't urt' ya that way." he finished, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut you fell to your knees. Covering your face with your hands you cried. "come back..." you chocked out but he did not return.

..............................

It had been three days since Yondu had left you alone in the room. You had whistled and called for your mate but he never came. You had went to finish washing up after you pulled yourself from the floor. Looking at your reflection the mirror you were left speechless at the amount of marks that covered your small body. Dressing in a pair of his pajama pants and one of his shirts you went to lay down in your nest. You had cleaned all the bedding and remade your nest with the now clean supplies, hoping to impress you alpha but he had not returned to see it. Curling up into one of his pillows, the only item you had not washed you sniffled. New tears ran down your cheeks as you listened to the ships engine. You had been on the go now for a few days, to where you didn't know. Hearing the door open you watched from under the fur as one of the crew came and placed a tray of food on the table before leaving. Shutting your eyes tight you cried, every time you heard the door open you hoped it would be Yondu coming back, but it never was. When a knock came to the door you opened your eyes. "Come in." you said softly, hoping it would be enough for the person to hear. Watching the door open you looked to see Peter walk in holding his tray of food. 

"Y/n... can I eat with you?" Peter asked.

Smiling softly you whipped away your tears and sat up. Nodding the two of you made your way to sit at the table.

 Yondu gave a sigh as he sat in his chair. Looking out at the stars he thought of his wife. He missed her. He missed her touch, her smell, her voice. Everything. But he couldn't risk hurting her again. He had already caused her so much pain. The bruise on her fin, he had seen something like it before, he knew how much it hurt. Back when he still had his crest, the Kree would cause him as much pain as possible, trying to break him. He remembered them holding him down as a child and stomping on his crest till it would bruise that burgundy color. Closing his eyes he was snapped out of his thoughts by Peter running into the room. 

"Yondu...Yondu!" 

"Boy what I tell ya bout' comin' up ere'!" he growled standing to face the boy.

"But I..." he started.

Cutting him off he stood tall "No boy Ya know I's gettin' real sick of ya not listenin'!" he yelled.

"But it's y/n..." Peter said quickly before Yondu began punishing him. 

Stopping Yondu looked down at the Teran boy and furrowed his brows. "What's bout' er'?" he asked in a deep voice.

"She's sick. She's throwing up." Peter told him and before he could say another word the Captain was running for his room.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Throwing open the door Yondu ran towards the bathroom to see his female sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet. He could hear her vomiting and quickly went to hold her hair back out of her face. Rubbing her back she sat up and looked away from him but he was pushed back by her hand. 

"No... go away!" you told him trying to sound as intimidating as possible even though you were out of breath. Grabbing the wet rag from the sink and whipping your mouth so he wouldn't see.

Sighing he tried to hold back his temper. "Darlin' I'm jus' tryin' ta elp'..." he started but she quickly glared at him. 

"HELP! I don't need yer help! I wanted you three fucking days ago when I was in pain and had just gone through my first heat. But no you had to go and pout at the bar like a child!" you yelled, your emotions making you forget your place. 

The control he had over his temper was all lost when he heard his omega yell at him. Giving a roar he lunged forward and grabbed her, throwing her overh is shoulder. "Who the hell ya think yer yellin' at! I think ya forget who is the alpha in this in this relationship." he growled while ripping his belt from it's loops and going to throw her on the bed. Before he could get there she had wiggled out of his arms and ran back towards the bathroom. The memory of her locking herself in there was the first thing he thought of and quickly moved to run after her. When she fell back to her knees by the toilet and began vomiting again he sighed. Dropping the belt to the floor he slowly walked back over to her and filled the cup by the sink with water before he sat down beside her on the floor. Pulling her hair back he rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. He could hear her crying and furrowed his brows. 

"You left me... I needed you and you left." you sobbed when you were done throwing up, flushing down what food you had eaten. Feeling him pull you back you didn't fight him this time and allowed yourself to lay back into his chest. Whipping your mouth with the rag you took the cup that he offered you and drank down some of the water, feeling as it settled in your now empty stomach.

"M' sorry." Yondu said in a low voice. "I was angry, cuz I hurt ya..." 

"I said it was fine Yondu..." you started but he only shook his head. 

"It ain't baby. What if I's had broke yer wrist or bit yer throat in the wrong place...I coulda killed ya, I..."

"But you didn't. Yondu it was new to both of us. Five years of pent up hormones all came out, in all honesty I think we did good. Yea I was sore and had a few marks but have ya actually looked at your body? I marked ya as well." you said with a small smile and looked up to see him grinning. 

"I saw yer little bites. That one on me neck is gonna scar." he said with a raised brow and a playful glare.

"Just adding to the collection." you smiled innocently.

Huffing out he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down he shrugged off his jacket and moved to lay beside her. "I luv ya, don't ever question it. Even if I ain't ere' I's will always come back ta ya."

Nuzzling into his neck you breathed in the scent you had missed for the last three nights. "I luv you too Yondu. I know you will. sides' even if you didn't I'd jus' come find ya and break yer legs, then you couldn't get away from me again." you said in a sleepy voice.

Yondu let out a loud laugh and kissed the top of her head. "Tha's me girl." he smiled. Letting out a sigh he felt her breaths against his neck deepen and knew she was asleep. 

...............................

The rest of the week went by about the same. Y/n had not been able to keep anything down other than the fresh fruit and the small animal Yondu had found her while they went out on a heist. The smell of any packaged meat would make her instantly get sick. She slept a lot, even falling asleep in his lap during a briefing. It had worried him immensely and he made sure to keep a close eye on her. During the times he had to work he sent Peter to keep her company, knowing the boy would always bring a smile to his mate's face. He had demanded to know if any of the crew had came down with anything she could have caught but they all said they had not been sick. After sending them all away he looked up to see Kraglin and Tullk standing in the room. It was normal for Kraglin to stay behind after their meetings but seeing Tullk they both looked to him questionably. 

Tullk smirked at his Captain and raised his chin. "Guess congratulations in order." the man said.

Frowning Yondu tightened his jaw. "Whatcha talkin' bout' Tullk." And looked towards the man leaning against the pile of crates in the corner.

Tullk's grin only grew at Yondu's confusion. "Y/n... lassie been gettin' sick a a lot. Sleepin' more an' more. Bet she fiesty one minute and clingy the next aye? Been wantin' ta fuck more?"

Furrowing his brows Yondu raised his chin and cut his eyes at the male. He had always liked Tullk, trusted him but the man was testing his patience today. His men knew better than to mention his and his wife's sex life.

Hearing his Captain's growl he held up his hand to show he meant no disrespect. "Didn't mean it like that Cap..."

"Then what ya gettin' at?" Yondu growled impatiently.

Smiling Tullk looked to Kraglin to see him getting the idea as well and rasing his brows. 

Seeing both his men look at him funny he pulled back his coat to reveal his arrow. His eyes and fin glowing in warning. "One of yous better start talkin'..."

"Y/n's gotta little one growin' in er'...Yer gonna be a daddy Cap." Tullk finally said.

Yondu's face dropped as he looked back and forth between Kraglin and Tullk. Leaning forward he typed in the coordinates for the closest med bay before heading towards his room.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Getting to his room he saw Peter sitting at he table messing with one of the halo pads with his headphones on. Glancing at the bed he saw his mate sleeping yet again. She was curled up in their nest with his pillow hugged to her, breathing in his scent no doubt. Walking in Quill looked up and he nodded his head for the boy to leave. "Go elp' the boys in the hanger." he said and saw Quill give a scrunch of his nose and mumbled something under his breath. "Better do what they say boy or they'll eat cha" he threatened, smacking him in the back of the head on his way out he shut the door behind him. Taking off his jacket and laying it over the chair Yondu slowly walked over to the bed. He looked down at his mate for sometime, looking for any sign of pregnancy. He had never been around anyone who was pregnant before and didn't exactly know the signs. He knew the woman's belly would get bigger as the child grew but that was about it. Sitting on the edge of the bed he saw her give a small whimper and roll to her back but then go back to sleep. Moving his eyes back to her stomach he tucked his finger under his shirt she was wearing and lifted it up. Her stomach looked about the same size as normal, nothing new, if anything she had lost weight from not eating. Glancing to make sure she was still asleep he ducked his head to lightly lay his ear just under her naval. He listened for another heartbeat but could only hear her own. It was times like this he wished he still had his abilities. If he did he would no doubt be able to sense her pregnancy. Thinking back over the past week though maybe they weren't all gone. He had felt something off about her. Something had made him more protective of her, made him want to be around her all the time. Maybe his body had already sensed it and he just hadn't caught on.

When he heard her make a grunt and begin to wake up he quickly moved his head from her stomach and pulled the shirt back down. Looking he saw her eyes flutter open and look at him questionably. 

Yondu?... what ya doin'?" you asked in a sleep filled voice, rubbing your eyes.

Yondu took a deep breath and tightened his jaw. Did she know? If she did she would tell him, right? Knotting his brows he looked at her, "Ya got somethin' ya wanna tell me?" he asked in a deep voice. When she looked confused by his question he swallowed, "Ya been stayin' in ere' sleepin' a lot lately..." he said, his voice coming out rougher than he intended from his nerves. 

Shrinking up at his words and looking away from his eyes you felt yourself shutting down. He was mad at you. You hadn't been helping out enough. Your emotions getting the better of you, you felt your eyes watering up and your lip trembling. "I...I'm sorry Yondu... I'll go now...Wha..what do ya need m...me ta..do?" you stuttered, going to get up out of bed and get dressed when you felt him grab your arm. 

Yondu watched as his female broke down at his words. It was then he knew she didn't know. She thought he wanted her to go work. Cursing himself for making her cry he quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. She kept her eyes cast down and he saw as a tear fell to the bed. Cupping her cheek he pulled her to him. "No. No sweetheart. I's ain't sayin' ya gotta go work." he told her. Gently pulling her in his lap she buried her face in his shirt, her hands clenching at his collar as she cried. Rubbing her head he thought back on Tullk's words, "Clingy." So it was true, sighing he kissed her head and held her. "Darlin' ya pregnant." he stated. Feeling her tense he felt her pull back and look at him with her teary eyes. 

"What?" You asked, thinking you had misheard him. Looking at his face you saw him smile softly and move to place his palm over your belly.

"We's gonna ave' a pup." he told her gently. Her expression was not what he expected, she didn't smile, she didn't laugh, she just sat there and looked down with an expression he had never seen on her face. Feeling his own smile fall he furrowed his brows and lifted her chin. "Did...didn't ya want a baby?"  he asked his voice holding a small amount of hurt. 

Hearing his sadness you quickly looked up and nodded. "I do..it's just... what if everybody hates them... like me... what if they are hunted Yondu?"

Yondu instantly tensed when he heard his mate mention someone trying to kill their child. "Ain't nobody gonna ever urt' our pup. Ya ear' me? I won't let nobody urt' either of ya." he growled out, his fin glowing at the thought of someone hurting his family. Pulling her into his arms he held her tight and kissed her neck, "I'll protect ya... both of ya."

..............................................

 Getting to the planet with the medical bay on it Yondu told his crew to go occupy themselves while he took y/n to go see a doctor. He was sure she was pregnant but he wanted to get everything checked out. Sitting at the office he filled out everything on the tablet they had handed him. He was cursing under his breath at all the questions they were asking. "Why they gotta know all this shit? So fuckin' stupid, I's don't even know how my birth went..." he growled and heard y/n giggling at him. Looking at her he raised one brow and gave a playful glare, "I's happy to see I's amusin' ya." Hearing a nurse bot call out his last name he stood and grabbed her hand. Getting to the room Yondu watched as the bot handed his mate a white gown to change into before leaving. 

Changing into the gown you handed Yondu your clothes and sat on the table in the middle of the room. Looking over you saw your mate messing with the different items on the counter. "Stop tryin' to find stuff to steal." you whispered and received a firm glare from your alpha before the door opened and a man with green skin and tall black spikes for hair walked in. He gave both you and Yondu a small nod moving over to shake Yondu's hand when Yondu stood and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Not ya. I want a woman lookin' at me wife." Yondu said in a deep voice.

The doctor stopped an cut his eyes at Yondu. "Excuse me?" he asked in a cocky voice.

"Ya heard me boy. I don't want no man lookin' at me wife down there so ya's gonna go find me a woman doctor." Yondu told the man.

Seeing the doctor look at you you just raised your brows and looked away. Hearing him scoff before the door opened and closed with a slight slam. Hearing Yondu growling you held your hand out for him to come take and pulled him towards you. Feeling him rub your back and crease your crest you closed your eyes and purred. It took a couple more minutes before the door opened again and a diamond looking woman walked in. You couldn't help but smile at how pretty she was. 

"Hello there. I am sorry for my co-worker. He is not the nicest of people... My name is Eklin Frost. So we think you are pregnant correct?" she asked her voice having a slight ring to it. 

Nodding she smiled at you before coming to stand beside the bed. Hitting a few buttons on her tablet the bed began to move to lay back some and she gestured for you to lay back. Once you were laying back she moved to the buttons of your gown and opened them up to show your belly. Turning around she began grabbing things and you felt yourself becoming nervous. 

Sensing his mate's distress Yondu grabbed her hand. Getting her attention he winked at her and saw her give him a small smile back. He watched closely as the crystalline woman moved to rub a gel like substance on y/n's belly. Next she grabbed a wand reader and placed it on her skin. The doctor watched the screen for a while, not really saying much. She moved the wand around lower to almost right above where y/n's woman hood was until she smiled softly. 

"You were correct Mr. Udonta. Your wife is very much pregnant." Frost said before turning the monitor towards them and turning on the speakers, filling the room with a strong heartbeat.

You looked at the screen and covered your mouth when you saw the small little figure with a clearly beating heart. Your baby. That was your baby. Feeling tears form in your eyes you looked to Yondu to see him smiling larger than you had ever seen him smile. 

"Now we do not have much on record about Centaurian pregnancies but from what I could put together your child should be born in a little over four months." she said. "I would like to give you a quick check up to make sure everything will progress properly. If that is alright with you?" She asked looking to both of them.

....................................

After everything was all said and done Yondu had held his mate's hand as they walked down the shore line of the planet. Everything the doctor had said now running through his head. She had given y/n something to help with her nausea but told him that she would still mostly rave fresh foods because that's what his people were used to. That didn't bother him so much, if his female and pup needed fresh meat he would go hunting, he wasn't used to it but he wasn't completely foreign to it either. There was one thing however that still bothered him. "Why ya don't want ta ave' the baby at a hospital?" he asked as they walked back towards the ship, looking down at her eating the fruit he had bought her from the last stand.

Chewing on the fruit you swallowed it and shrugged but didn't look up to meet his eyes. "Just... I don't know... Centaurians are never born in hospitals so why would I have our baby at one?" 

"Safer." Yondu said looking out at the ocean. He knew where she was coming from and he wanted their child to be as normal as possible but he was worried something would happen to her. "Where ya want ta av'e em' at then?" he asked and it was then she looked up at him. She said nothing and he soon caught on. "No! Not appenin' darlin'." he said in a firm voice. Shaking his head he went to go towards the ship when she stopped and pulled on his hand.

"But Yondu..."

"No y/n. How ya expect me ta keep ya and the baby safe if ya go and give birth on Centauri..."

"If I don't give birth there then our child won't be able to use his abilities... he won't be a Centaurian." You said moving to stand in front of your alpha. 

Yondu knew his wife was right. The only way their pup would be able to connect with his abilities would be if he was born on their home planet. He knew how important it was to a Centaurian to have their powers, to have that connection to nature. Not a day went by he didn't imagine his life with them. He refused to take them away from his child like the Kree had him. Sighing he looked down at his omega and raised a brow, "He?"

Smiling you wrapped your arms around his middle and laid your head on his wide chest. "Just a feelin'." you said softly giving a small yawn. 

Kissing the top of her head he grabbed her wrists and spun her around to ride on his back. He felt as she laid her head on his shoulder, knowing now it was normal for her to be sleepy. 

"Can we name him Yondu jr?" you asked.

"No." Yondu said with a chuckle  as he started walking back to the ship.

"Taka?" 

"No."

"...Robert?"

"Now yer jus' bein' silly girl." 


	21. Chapter 21

Yondu had looked all over for his wife. She wasn't in their room, wasn't in the main hall, no where. Growling he went to look in the kitchens when he heard Peter's voice and then y/n's. Stopping he backed up and went into the hanger. Going in he saw Peter up on the crates with y/n sitting on the ones below, the tablet in her hand. "Girl I's been lookin' all over fer ya. Whatcha been doin'?" he nagged, marching over to stand in front of her. 

Smiling up when your alpha came to stand in front of where you were sitting you held up the tablet, "Inventory. Peter's helping me." you said simply. Running your hands up his arms to hold onto his shoulders.

"Mmm. Ya know I's told ya not ta work no more." He said in a deep voice glaring down at her. Seeing her smiling innocently at him he sighed and moved his hands to rub over her now very large belly. She was getting closer and closer to her due date and it worried him that she was over working herself. Feeling a kick to his palm he smiled and saw her giggle. 

"He know's yer voice." you smiled.

"Ooo y/n can I show Yondu what I did earlier?" Peter asked excitedly.

Looking up you saw Peter looking at the two of you and smiled before giving a nod. 

Yondu knotted his brows and looked between the two. Seeing the boy climb down from the crates and grab his Walkman before he ran over to the towards them. Peter sat beside y/n on the crates and Yondu watched her lean back some. Soon Peter had turned up the music enough where they could hear it through his headphones some. The Captain watched carefully as the terran boy moved the headphones to his female's belly. He tensed at first but quickly felt her grab his hand and winked at him.

 

 

_"I can't stop this feeling_  
_Deep inside of me_  
_Girl, you just don't realize_  
_What you do to me_

_When you hold me_  
_In your arms so tight_  
_You let me know_  
_Everything's all right"_

 

The lyrics played into y/n's stomach and Yondu watched as their child began to kick and squirm inside of her. Her belly moved and jolted around to the music. Chuckling he looked to see Peter laughing. 

"He like's it." Peter said happily. 

Smiling you nodded your head, "Yes he does."

 Yondu stood there watching his pup 'dance' to the music as Peter called it. When the song ended Peter gently moved the headphones from her belly and sat there for a minute. He didn't say anything just looked at y/n's belly and then to Yondu, then back to Y/n's belly. Knotting his brows Yondu raised a brow. "What ya thinkin' bout' boy?" he asked and saw Peter jump slightly.

"I... well...um..." Peter mumbled not looking up into Yondu's eyes. 

"Speak boy." Yondu said and saw as y/n glared at him. Rolling his eyes he took a deep breath, "Come on what's got ya so quiet?" he asked, his tone softer.

"Well I know you and y/n are going to have a baby but... how did the baby get in her belly? How did you make it?" 

Your eyes went wide and you looked to see Yondu's face turning purple. Before you could stop yourself you burst out into laughter, your eyes began to water and you fell back onto the crate. 

Yondu glared daggers at his omega and bit his tongue. Turning towards Peter he took a deep breath, "We's had sex." he said simply but it just seemed to make the boy more confused. Rubbing his hand over his face he threw his head back, "I's tell ya when yer older. Ain't nothin' ya needs ta be worryin' about now..."

"What if I want one?" Peter asked innocently.

Straightening back up Yondu looked down at the boy. "Ya ain't gonna be makin' no babies no time soon! Now go on and go get ready fur bed. Go on get!" He said and saw the boy quickly grab his Walkman and run out of the room and down the hall. Once the boy was gone Yondu glared down at his wife to see her face a purple color from laughing so hard. "Ya done now?" He asked and saw her nod but giggle. 

"You're so cute when you're all flustered." You mocked and gave a yelp when he lifted you into his arms. 

"I's wasn't embarrassed." He said with a growl as he carried her towards their room.

"I know baby... so what are you going to tell him when he actually is old enough?" You ask with a smile.

Huffing out Yondu smirked, "Aint gonna tell em' nothin' gonna jus' buy em' a night at the brothel, he'll learn." Yondu said and felt a snack on his chest.

......................

Watching your husband grabbing his supplies from his desk you bit your lip and watched him walk over to you. You felt that familiar aching in your abdomen and muffled a whimper. When he bent down to give you a kiss bye you bit his lip and quickly wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him down with you to the bed.

Yondu is quick to hold himself up by his arms when she pulled him down to the bed. "Darl..." he went to say but was cut off by her lips on his. She kissed him with a hunger and he grunted out. Letting his eyes slip close he worked his tongue in and out of her mouth. Feeling her hands roam down to massage his crotch he growled. He could feel his member growing hard and tried again to pull away.  "Sweetheart i's gotta g..." hearing her give Feral whine he threw his head back and groaned. For the past four days she had been wanting to have sex all the time. She would whine and beg till he fucked her anywhere from his Pilot's chair to the hanger, making him bark out for his crew to leave the room. When she undid his pants and cupped his balls he jolted into her hands and he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her. "Turn around. Hands and knees. Now." He commanded in a deep voice and watched as she quickly did as he said.

 looking down he felt his eyes and Finn glow at the sight of her ready and waiting for him. Her ass in the air and her upper half held up by her elbows to her belly wouldn't touch the bed. Stroking his member he lied himself up with her dripping sex and sheathed himself inside giving her time to adjust he wrote her ass with his hand softly grouping the flesh. Soon he began pulling in and out of her. He was shaking with want, knowing he couldn't take her as rough as he would like. Placing one knee on the bed beside hers he began thrusting in and out of her. She moaned and cried out with every move he made and it was driving him mad. Tightening his hold on her hips he let his mouth fall open and groaned. It didn't take her long to clench up around his cock and cry out in bliss. Feeling her already swollen sex pulse Yondu buried himself into her and cummed. He grunted and tightened his jaw before letting out pants of air. Gently pulling out of her he looked down to see a river of his seed flowing out of her hole. 

Tucking his member back in his pants he looked to see his mate fast asleep on the bed, his shirt she was wearing still pulled up around her breasts. Looking over her belly he saw the skin shiny from where it had stretched out. Bending down he rubbed his hand over where their child was and smiled gently. "Ya take care of yer mama while yer daddy goes and makes us some money." he said quietly and saw a tiny flutter before the outline of a foot appeared. Smiling Yondu kissed over it and moved to place a kiss on his omega's cheek. "I luv ya, both of ya." he said quietly before turning and leaving the room.

...................................

Waking up with a gasp you felt a pain in your stomach and clenched up. Muffling a scream you gripped the bed sheets and felt them grow wet beneath you. Your heart rate picked up as you managed to grab the communicator from the bedside table. Calling Yondu you waited but he didn't answer. "Yondu!" you called out but no one answered. Letting out a cry as another wave of pain came you fell back to the bed. "YONDU!!" you screamed. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" you begged now becoming afraid. When the door to your room flew open you looked over to see Tullk coming over to you. Your back arched off the bed and you whimpered in pain. "Yon..Yondu?" you cried, looking through tear filled eyes to the man you had come to see as a friend. 

"He's still out on the job lassie." Tullk said. Getting closer to the bed he could see some of the furs and bedding covered in blood. Looking up at his Captain's lady he tried to stay calm for her. "It's alright lass, we gonna get ya through this." Tullk told her with a firm nod. Seeing her lip trembling she nodded at him and he quickly wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her up into his arms. 


	22. Chapter 22

Tullk quickly carried his Captain's wife down the halls to his own m-ship. Seeing Peter run up behind him he sat y/n in the co-pilot's chair and turned to the controls. "Quill i need ya ta stay here and tell Yondu to call me as soon as he get 's back. As soon as he get's back." He told the boy while he flipped the switches to start the ship. Hearing no answer he turned to see the tarren boy looking at y/n with fear on his face. Glancing at the crying and withering woman he furrowed his rows and looked back at Quill. "She's gonna be jus' fine lad. Can ya do as I said?" he asked and saw the boy nod. "Alright I gotta get er' ta a doctor now." he said.

"No. Not a doctor Tullk... Cen...Centauri...I have to have the baby on Centauri." you gasped out around the pain.

With wide eyes he turned towards y/n, "That's twelve jumps away y/n..."

Shaking your head you closed your eyes and gripped the arms of the seat, "I don't care. It has to be Centauri."

Letting out a deep breath Tullk nodded and looked back at Peter. "Alright lad, gotta go." He said and watched as the boy ran off the ship. Sitting in his chair he backed out of the hanger and made his way towards the nearest jump to take him to Centauri. Again and again along the way he tried to get in touch with his captain or Kraglin but no one answered. He flinched every time y/n screamed out and pressed harder on the throttle. "Deep breaths y/n." he told her in a calm voice. He knew the jumps were not making it any easier on her body and saw out of the corner of his eye as tears fell from her eyes. "Almost there lassie." he told her. 

.............................

Yondu limped slightly from the back of his ship. Looking around he saw his men making their way painfully from their own ships. The deal had not gone well. It had ended in a large fight for the goods but luckily he had gotten away with the merchandise. 

"YONDU! YONDU!" 

Groaning he looked to see Quill running towards him. "Not now boy, too tired fer yer mess." he said going to move past him towards his room.

"No Yondu/. It's y/n... she.. I think she's having the baby..." Peter told him out of breath.

Instantly all his pain and fatigue was forgotten as he turned on heel to look back at the boy, Kraglin stopping as well. "What!?"

"Tullk said for you to call him as soon as you got back.. she said something about him taking her to a Can..turn..i?" Peter said trying to remember the word y/n had used.

"Centauri?!" Yondu asked and Peter nodded. Without another word he was running back onto his own ship. He didn't say a word to anyone as he drove his ship off the hanger and towards his home planet. His heart beating out of his chest.

...................................

You bit down on the rag Tullk had gave you. Muffling your screams as another contraction surged through your body. When it ended you breathed in a deep breath and leaned over onto the rocks. Tullk had carried you off of the ship when you landed on Centauri. He had carried you into the small spring and helped you lean over onto the rocks for support. The water itself was luke warm and came up to just above your waist. You couldn't dismiss the fact that the water was helping with your pain but it still hurt. Tullk now sat on the rocks beside you he knew better than to touch you, knowing his Captain would kill him if his scent was on you but he gave you words of encouragement. He told you when to breath and that you were doing well. You felt weak and exhausted. Bending down you let the water hold your weight as you took a small break. Resting your forehead on your arms you felt tears roll down your cheeks. 

"He'll be ere' soon lass." Tullk said gently, knowing the female wanted her husband with her. Just at that time he heard a ruffling of the trees and aimed his gun in the direction. Before long Yondu broke out from the tree line.

Panting and out of breath Yondu looked to see Tullk aiming his guns at him. Realizing it was only him he lowered them and Yondu saw y/n wading in the water beside Tullk. Her eyes slowly lifted to look at him and Yondu felt his worry increase when he saw how exhausted she looked already. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was covered in a sweat. Quickly moving over to her he watched as she tensed up and her eyes screwed shut. He could hear her muffled cry through the rag. Throwing his coat, guns and boots to the rocks he jumped into the water with her and moved to her side. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to purr in her ear. "Shh. Yer doin' so good darlin'." he told her gently. Looking up he saw Tullk staring at his watch and knotted his brows. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked both annoyed and confused. 

Waiting till he saw y/n relax again before he looked up from his watch he looked to his Captain. "timin' her contractions." he said and saw Yondu furrow his brows. Taking a deep breath he looked Yondu in the eyes. "My ma' was a midwife.. learned a bit from er'.. lassie is gettin' close ta start pushin'." he said glancing at y/n. 

Yondu raised his brows, shocked by Tullk's confession. "How ya gonna know when she's ready?" he asked.

"Ya need ta feel and see how dilated she is..." Tulk informed Yondu. "Feel er' cervix and tell me ow' open it is." 

Bending down in the water Yondu moved to place his fingers at his mate's sex. He could feel how her lips had swelled up and had to hold in his worry. Pushing his fingers into her he heard her whimper and moved his other hand to rub her back. "Shh. t's alright baby." he cooed to her. Feeling her cervix open he tried to memorize the length and pulled his hand back up. Seeing blood on his hand he felt his heart clench. Looking to Tullk he saw the man shake his head and place his finger over his lips. 

"Ow' far?' Tullk asked and Yondu quickly showed him. "Alright good. Ya should be ready ta start pushin' ere' in a minute lass." 

You nodded but kept your eyes closed. You were trying to focus on breathing, keeping your mind off the burning pain that filled your lower half. Grabbing Yondu's hand you squeezed it and felt him hold you closer. He whistled softly into your ear, trying to calm your nerves. He rubbed your back and shoulders and soon you felt a new feeling fill you. "I...I think I need to push..." You said in a pant. 

Yondu tensed and looked back and forth between his omega and his friend. He watched as Tullk pulled out his knife from his boot and placed it on the rocks beside him.

"Alright y/n ya push when yer body tells ya to. Long hard pushes." Tullk instructed. 

Nodding you felt the need to push and bit down on the rag. Groaning out you pushed down, quickly running out of breath you panted for air. "longer." you heard Tullk say and nodded before starting again. Yondu kept his hands on your back and hip as you pushed. He whistled his soft tunes, trying his best to keep you calm and encourage you. Gasping out you felt between your legs and felt something between your legs. "I can feel him!" you cried. 

"Cap ya gonna have ta help pull the babe up with her next push." Tullk said. 

Yondu felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Nodding at Tullk's words he readied himself and bent down in the water. When y/n gave her final push he felt something slip from her and quickly grabbed it. Pulling the little object up from the water he looked down to see a blue baby in his hands. Time seemed to stop as he looked down at his child, a loud cry coming from him. "s'a boy... a lil' boy." he said with a smile, a tear rolling down from his eye. Seeing his mate looking at him he gently handed over their pup to her. Feeling a nudge Yondu looked to see Tullk smiling at him and handing him the knife. 

"Ya gotta cut the cord cap." Tullk said. 

Grabbing the knife Yondu lifted the thin cord coming from his mate and going to his pup. Watching as Tullk showed him where he cut the cord and handed the man back his knife. Yondu couldn't break his eyes from the scene before him. There stood his omega with their newborn child nuzzled to her chest. His small cries filled the air and he gently ran his hand over the boy's head, feeling the short soft crest beneath his palm, hearing as his cries turned to whimpers. Smiling softly he looked to his mate and saw her tired smile. When he saw how pale she was becoming his smile dropped and he looked down to see the water around them turning a deep maroon color. Looking back up just as her eyes rolled back and she began to fall towards the water. 

Catching her in his one of his arms he moved to hold their pup to her chest with the other. "Y/N!?" he yelled out in a panic making the infant begin to scream. Yondu felt like he couldn't breath as his world laid still in his arms.

"Cap.. Yondu!" 

Hearing his name Yondu looked up to see Tullk standing on the rocks holding his hands out.

"Come on Cap we gotta get er' ta a doctor fast she's bleedin' out. Let me take the lad so you can take er'." Tullk said.

Looking down at his mate he nodded and watched as Tullk bent down and gently took the babe from his mate's chest. Wrapping him in his shirt Yondu bent down to lift y/n up into his own arms and step out of the water. Wrapping her in his jacket he saw Tullk grab the rest of his things and they both hurried back to the ships. Sitting in the co-pilot's chair he took his son from Tullk when he went to fly. Holding y/n in one arm and his son in the other he took short breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. Glancing at his mate he saw her eyes closed and her skin becoming a dull gray. Looking at his son he saw him crying and rocked his arm slightly, "Shh it's gonna be alright. Mama's gonna be alright."


	23. Chapter 23

Yondu stood in the room and watched as the doctors hooked wires to his mate. He could do nothing but watch as they worked on stopping her bleeding. When he felt someone touch him he looked down to see a nurse holding her arms out for his pup. His instant reaction had been to snarl at the woman and hold his pup tighter to his chest. 

"Sir I need to get him cleaned up and tie off his umbilical cord. I promise I will give him right back." she said softly. 

Glancing down at his sleeping son Yondu slowly moved him over into the nurses arms. Watching as she walked away he was again confronted by another person, but a doctor this time. He was covered in y/n's blood and looked like he held bad news. Instantly Yondu thought of the worst, that he was going to loose his wife. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried to keep his knees from buckling out from under him. 

"Mr. Udonta, We have your wife stable. She is going to need plenty of rest and it will take time for her to recover but I am afraid she will not be able to have any more children. Something went wrong during her delivery and she ripped some of the nerves and arteries going to her uterus."

"But she gonna make it?" Yondu asked and saw the doctor nod. The male visibly relaxed at the news and silently thanked the Gods. Hearing a loud cry he looked over to see the nurse giving his pup a bath. Walking over he looked down to make sure she was not harming him. Smiling softly he ran his hand over the boy's head. "oh hush son, she ain't urtin' ya. Ya gotta get cleaned all up fer when yer mama wakes." he said gently. When the nurse was finished she wrapped the baby in a thin small blanket and handed him back to Yondu before all the staff made their way out of the room. Walking over to the recliner beside y/n's bed Yondu sat back in it and laid his son in his lap long enough so he could pull off his shirt. Unwrapping the pup he laid him on his bare chest and grinned as the baby stopped crying and cuddled into his chest. "There's ya are now..." he said in soft whispers, rubbing down the baby's crest and down his back before going back up. Finally having a chance to look his son over he saw his skin was just a little lighter blue than his own. He counted ten fingers and ten toes that like him had black nails at the end of each. His ears were pointed like his and y/n's. A short red crest ran from the top of his head down his spine to end between his shoulder blades. Yondu couldn't help but tighten his jaw as he stroked the pup's crest. "I's ain't ever gonna let anybody urt' ya or yer ma'. I'ma give ya everythin' I ain't ever have. Ya ain't gonna be nobody's slave." he told him. Hearing a whimper Yondu broke his gaze from the pup to see his mate waking up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open before they landed on him and looked down to their child. "Hey there darlin'." Yondu said with a smile. When a small cry started from his chest he looked down to see his pup beginning to cry. "I think e's ungry'." he told her.

Watching as your alpha stood from the chair you took in a deep breath. Placing the pup in your arms you felt tears come to your eyes when you looked down at your baby. As soon as he was laid on your chest he stopped crying. Running your shaking fingertips down his cheek you and Yondu watched as his small eyes opened to look at you. His eyes were a bright red and soon he began to smile. 

"There's ya ma'. Most beautiful woman in the universe." Yondu said with a smile when he saw his son smiling for the first time. When the boy's mouth opened and moved around Yondu chuckled and helped undo her gown. Watching her move their pup to her breast his mouth quickly latched around her nipple and began suckling. Yondu grinned when y/n gave a small jump at the new sensation but saw her quickly relax and hold the babe as he ate. Letting the boy hold onto his finger he grinned "Strong little thing ain't e'." Yondu chuckled.

"Mmm, like his daddy." You said softly and saw Yondu give a soft grin. "What do you wanna name him?" you asked while stroking the pup's crest. 

Yondu thought for a moment, just looking over his son until it came to him. "Kadu... it means..." 

"Faith." You finished.

Grinning Yondu nodded and moved to sit beside her on the bed. Nuzzling her cheek he closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank ya my mate ya ave' given me everything. Ya and our pup are the most important things in me life..." he told her. Rubbing Kadu's head he leaned down to kiss his omega's lips. "I love you." he clicked and whistled in Centaurian. "Both of you." 

..................................

Y/n watched with a smile on her face as Peter hid behind Yondu's desk. Kadu, now seven, was all over the place. The little Centaurian pup walked around the room looking for his best friend that he considered a brother. Seeing your mate come in you smiled at him but put your finger over your lips to tell him to watch. The both of you looked on as your son searched the room.

"Pett!..Peter!?" Kadu yelled out.

As soon as he got close enough Peter jumped out from behind the desk and made Kadu laugh. Yondu chuckled when he heard Kadu give a growl and go to chase after Quill. Grabbing him when he went to run by his son let out a squeal. 

"Ahh daddy no! No ticklin'!" Kadu yelled as Yondu tickled his stomach. 

"Ya want out ya gotta find a way." Yondu told him with a smile, seeing his female give a shake of her head and smile.

Laughing at Yondu's tickles Kadu kicked and thrashed in his father's hold. "Peter help!" he called.

Before long his brother came to his rescue and you laughed as you watched your husband try to fight off both the seven year old and fifteen year old. When Yondu wrapped his arm around Peter's neck Kadu quickly bit down on his father's arm. Letting out a small groan Yondu loosened his hold on the two long enough for them to kick out of his arms and make a run from the room. 

"Oy! Ya can't bite, that's cheatin'!" Yondu yelled after them as they ran down the halls. 

Smiling to yourself you got up from the bed and made your way over to him. Wrapping your arms around his middle you felt him relax, "You did tell them to find a way and he did." you giggled. 

Yondu looked down at his female and grinned, "Yes I's did." he admitted. Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss. When he felt that familiar spark he smirked, "Maybe they's will keep each other busy fer a bit." he said as he leaned over to lock their door. Bending down he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her over to the bed he laid her down on her back and leaned up to shrug his jacket from his shoulders and pull his shirt over his head. As soon as the clothes were out of his way he started on hers. Before long the two mates were naked on their bed, cuddled in each others embrace. Holding his weight off of her he kept his body low enough so their skin touched. Kissing her he rolled his tongue in and out of her mouth, tasting her. Pulling back his hips he lined himself up with her sex and slowly sheathed his cock into her. Hearing her moan into his mouth he trailed kisses to her neck. Sucking marks into her skin he thrusted back and forth at a slow pace. Nowadays they did not get much time together alone so he was sure to make the time they did get last. Groaning Yondu bit down on her neck and felt her flinch when his teeth broke through her skin. Licking over the wound with the flat of his tongue he soother the bite. When he heard her begin to whimper and moan he snapped his hips up at a new angle. With every pump his speed increased until they were both crying out in their orgasms. Yondu felt her fingers dig into his shoulder and arm, holding onto him for dear life. Burring his face into her neck he grunted and kept himself in her as deep as he could. 

When they both were spent Yondu gently pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her on the bed. Panting he looked over at her and saw her eyes closed. Rolling to his side he traced the patterns of her skin. Twelve years they had been together and not a day went by he did not thank the Gods for gracing his life with her. Even though it had been years since he and Stakar had spoken he would always remember his friend, and they day he gave him a family. "I luv ya." Yondu said in a deep voice. 

Opening your eyes you looked at your mate and smiled softly. "I love you too." Running your hand up his arm you looked at his arm band and twisted it to face the right way. Continuing up his arm you moved your hand to the back of his neck, feeling the large scar that ran down his spine from where the Kree had cut his crest off. The memories of the time when Kadu had asked his father why he didn't have a crest coming into your mind. 

_The three of you had been laying on your bed just enjoying each other's company before Kadu was laid down for bed. Kadu sat in his father's lap telling him about his day when he rubbed his crest. At only five years old the boy's crest was already six inches tall and a bright red. Seeing him bite his lip you and Yondu looked at him questionably, knowing it was something he did when he was thinking about something._

_"Daddy?" Kadu asked and heard as his father hummed. "Why don't ya have a fin?" he asked curiously._

_Your breath hitched in your throat and you furrowed your brows. Seeing Yondu take a deep breath and look down you swallowed the knot in your throat and stood from the bed, lifting your son into your arms. "Come on little one, time fer bed." you said. Pulling your son onto your hip you saw the saddened look on his young face and sighed. Kissing his forehead you made your way towards his bedroom. Yondu had turned the room beside yours into a bedroom for your son. There was a door that opened up into your own room and one that went out into the hall that stayed locked at all times. It was large enough for a small bed and dresser and the small box of toys Yondu had bought him on trips. Going into the room you turned on his nightlight and laid him in bed. Pulling the fur up to his chin you looked down down and saw him have a sad and guilty look in his eyes, his small lip poked out some. Furrowing your brows you cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. When he looked up into your eyes you saw as his eyes drifted over to look at the door. Turning you saw Yondu standing there with a look of determination on his face. Walking over to the two of you he placed his hand on your back and gave you a small nod. Looking back at Kadu you kissed him goodnight and stood, "Goodnight darling." you said. Standing on your tippy toes you kissed your mate on his cheek and went to leave the room. Hearing as your son wished you a goodnight as well. Leaving the door cracked open you stood to the side and listened for a moment._

_"..I'm sorry daddy.. I.. I didn't mean ta make ya mad..." Kadu's small voice said on the verge of tears making your heart break._

_Sitting on the bed beside his son Yondu sighed and shook his head. "No Kadu. Ya didn't make me mad son." he said and looked up to see a single tear fall from his son's eye. Rubbing his hand over his neck he felt the scar that laid where his crest used to be. "I used ta ave a crest...when I was little."_

_"What happened to it?" Kadu asked._

_Swallowing hard Yondu looked up to meet his pup's eyes. "It was cut off."_

_"Did it hurt?" Kadu asked curling inward slightly._

_Looking down and then back up Yondu nodded, "Very much..." Seeing the questioning look on his child's face he took a deep breath, he knew one day he would have to tell him the story and he guessed now was a good a time as ever. "...When I's was little, littler than ya me parent's sold me ta the Kree..."_

_You listened as Yondu told your son about his past. He told him why he didn't look like him and why he couldn't go to Centauri. Looking down you walked back over to your bed and laid down. You though back on how different your life would have been if Yondu had never been sold. You would have never been given to him, you would have been alone forever. It had crossed your mind before that perhaps if Yondu had not had his crest removed then he would never had wanted you. That maybe if he had his crest he could have found another mate, that he wouldn't have been left with you as a last choice per say. Feeling movement behind you, you stayed facing away from him. Not wanting to show him your tears. Biting your lip you shooed away the tears._

_"What's wrong darlin'?" Yondu asked, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest._

_Feeling the knot form in your throat you shook your head. "nothing baby, I'm fine." you lied._

_Seeing through his mate's lie Yondu growled lowly and nuzzled into her neck. "Ya tell me girl, or I'ma bite ya."_

_Closing your eyes you took a deep breath, "would you... would you have wanted me.. if.. if you had a crest?" you asked in a whisper, hoping he didn't hear it._

_Knotting his brows Yondu pulled back some, "Ya still doubt my luv fer ya?"  he asked, his voice laced with a small amount._ _of anger and sadness,_

_Rolling over to face him you shook your head. "No Yondu. It's just... if you had never had your crest removed then you would have gone home. You would have had a normal life... a normal mate. Never had thought twice about a thing like me..." you said, your voice becoming nothing more than a whimper at the end._

_Yondu looked down at his female and saw the return of her self hate. It had been years since he had seen her like this and it hurt his heart to see her despise herself so much again. Shaking his head he cupped her cheeks and  leaned his forehead against hers. "Yer wrong. I luv ya, it was always meant ta be ya. Ya were the only one meant ta be me mate no other.... sides', normal's borin'."  he told her before pressing his lips to hers. Pulling her close he moved to push his hand under her shirt when a small voice filled the room.  
_

_"Mama?"_

_Quickly snatching his hand back Yondu looked up to see Kadu standing by the bed._

_"Yes baby?" you asked._

_"Can I  sleep with ya and daddy?" he asked in a small voice._

_"Why's can't ya sleep in yer bed boy?" Yondu asked, feeling his arousal burning through him._

_"I.. what if the Kree people get me too?" Kadu asked in a whimper._

_Seeing your son on the verge of tears you shared a look with your alpha._

_Growling under his breath Yondu sighed and lifted the fur, "Come on then boy." he said and let his son crawl over to lay between him and his mate. Pulling the fur over the three of them he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Feeling something touch his hand he cracked one eye open to see y/n lace her fingers in with his own. Smiling softly at her he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and closed his eyes again._

_"Daddy... I'm thirsty..."_

 


	24. Chapter 24

You followed after your mate as he stomped around on Nowhere looking for your sons. Speeding up to step beside him you grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. "Yondu baby..."

"Don't girl. I told them boys ta bring me back the orb and theys took off with it. When I's find em' ya better not get in the way." he told her. Seeing commotion to the left of him he looked over and saw both of his sons along with some others. "Kadu! Quill!" he called out and saw as they both went to run away again. "KADU UDONTA! Don't cha move boy!" he roared and saw his son halt and hang his head low when they made it over to him. Growling he stood in front of the now twenty year old. He had grown to be a strong young man just like his father. He wore red leather pants and a vest made to fit around his crest that stood tall and flowed down his back. Yondu felt his eyes glowing and his lip turning up into a snarl when Kadu's red eyes lifted to look into his own. 

"Hey dad..hey mama." Kadu said with a sly smile that he got from his father. His mother only gave him a look of pity before his father had grabbed the front of his vest and began dragging him through the streets and back towards the ship. "Oh come on.." he protested when they had gotten back to he ship and his father quite literally threw him into his room. 

Before another word could be said Yondu had slammed the door to Kadu's room shut and typed in the code to lock it. Hearing his mate give a sigh he glared down at her. "Ya don't let im' out. Ya understand me." he said and saw her nod. Seeing the sad look on her face he lifted her chin with his finger and placed a kiss on her lips. "They gotta learn darlin'." he told her as he pulled back from her lips. Hearing his communicator going off he pulled out and saw it was Quill. As soon as he pressed the button the terran's voice had came through telling him to come get him. 

.............................

Sitting on the bed you watched as Yondu paced the room not looking up at the two boys sitting in the chairs in front of you. After picking up Peter and giving him a good beating, Yondu had pulled him into your room to have a family meeting of sorts. You could tell he was trying to keep his temper at bay and bit at your lip in anticipation. 

"The hell were ya twos thinkin'." Yondu growled to the two, finally staring them down with his hands on his hips. "Yas steal from me and get away with it!"

"I didn't know he was gonna keep it, I just went along cuz I needed the money... And I sent you out corordiantes once I found it was a damn infinity stone." Kadu said making Peter knot his brows and glare at him.

"The hell ya need that much money fer boy, both of yas. I pays fer yer food, fer yer clothes, the fuck else ya need!" Yondu growled feeling as his peace keeping omega reached out to rub his back. 

When Kadu didn't answer Peter started laughing, "Ha they don't know yet..." Peter started but then Kadu glared at him with wide eyes.

"Dude shuddup!" Kadu warned. 

"Oh no you spill my beans I'ma spill yours..." Peter said then looked to the two parents in the room. "Kadu knocked up that girl he's been seeing on Contraxia!" 

"WHAT!" both you and Yondu yelled at the same time.

"GAAA!" Kadu roared before tackling his brother from the chair.

Yondu and his mate could do nothing but sit there in shock for a moment. Shaking his head Yondu went over and pulled the two fighting brothers off of one another. "Alright that's enough!" Turning to his son Yondu felt a growl forming in his throat and shoved the boy back to fall on the bed. "Ya done breaded with a gods damn whore!?" 

Seeing red Kadu stood and got nose to nose with his father. "She ain't no whore!"

"She's on Contraxia she is! That's all that's there, no good whor.." Yondu yelled back growing angrier by his son's show of dominance. He and y/n had known their son was showing signs of an alpha but he had yet to show it.

"She's a slave!" Kadu yelled out making the room go silent. Taking a deep breath he backed up of of his father's face, "She's a slave dad... a half breed Centaurian slave. The lady at one of the bar's bought her to clean. I was going to use the money to buy her... and my pup..." he said sitting back down on the bed. 

Looking at your alpha with pleading eyes you saw him sigh.

Yondu knew all to well what it was like to fall in love with a slave. Hell his mate had been a slave, but still there was a if "Hows ya know the baby's yers?" Yondu asked in a calm voice.

"I claimed er'. She ain't been with no one but me...told her master if she let anybody else touch my mate I'd kill her..." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Looking down at his own omega Yondu moved his hand to rub her neck and head, stroking her fin with his thumb. "Alright... we'll go handle this, after this shit with stone." He said looking over to Peter who just sat there listening quietly to the whole ordeal. "Ya gotta plan boy?" 

"Sure do... grandpa!" Peter laughed making Yondu growl and roll his eyes.

............................

 Yondu sat in his chair while the rest of his crew celebrated around him. The battle on Zandar had been won and surprisingly with only little loss to the Udonta ravager clan. In the end he had gotten the orb that he now held in his hand and had let Quill go. With his blessing Kadu had chosen to go make a life with his newly freed mate and unborn pup. Feeling a pull at his heart he looked around to see his mate not in the room with the others. Furrowing his brows he pocketed the orb and walked down the halls. When he got to his room he looked around to see her not there and turned to leave when the sight of Kadu's slightly open door caught his eyes. Walking over to it quietly he heard small cries coming from the room. Peeking inside he saw his omega sitting on their son's bed holding one of his old baby blankets to her nose. He could see as tears fell from her closed eyes and rolled down her cheeks into the blanket. Letting out a sigh he made his way over to her. Sitting on the bed beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Kissing her forehead he closed his eyes. "E' was gonna grow up one day sweetheart." he told her in a soft voice. Yondu couldn't lie he felt what she did, both of their sons were gone. Had grown up and were now living their own lives. Feeling her sob into his chest he nuzzled her cheek, "ya know e's gonna come see us... and we can go see them ta." he told her. When he felt her nod he smiled softly "Plus we'll be goin' ta go see Kadu soon anyways, go see our little grandbaby." Feeling her hands wrap around him she stopped and pulled back. Reaching into his pocket she pulled out the orb and held it up to him. Timidly he moved to take it from her. Looking into her eyes she gave him a small smile and he twisted the orb open. When they saw the old toy inside they both started laughing. 

"You're right, our boys are gonna be just fine." you said leaning your head on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

"So what's the point of this again?" Yondu asked his son as he lead him out into the small open yard around the small cabin he had helped him build for his upcoming family. Looking back he saw his wife and his daughter in law, Arris sitting on a couple of cut up logs watching them with a smile. It wouldn't be much longer until he would welcome his grandchild into the world. 

"It's a fun way of findin' out if the pups a boy or girl... plus finally get to prove I'm a better shot than you old man."  Kadu said with a sly smirk.

"ya keep thankin' that boy." Yondu huffed out with a small smile. Coming to a stop he watched as Kadu pulled out the small rocket he had been carrying. Kadu placed the rocket on the ground and readied his bow while Yondu did the same. 

"Alright purple is a girl, green a boy." Kadu said.

"Ready?!" you yelled and saw as both males aimed their bows. Hitting the button the rocket flew up in the air. As soon as it reach high enough in the air the father and son released their arrows. Purple smoke filled the air and they all began to laugh. "Yes! I finally get a little girl to spoil!" you cheered.

Yondu smiled widely at finding out he was having a granddaughter. He could hear his omega cheering about having a girl and chuckled. "Congratulations son." He told Kadu, smacking his shoulder. 

...................................

Yondu held his mate in his side as they made their way over to the buyer. They had picked up some new crystals on their latest run and had been told Sprikt would pay the most for them. Normally he would sell them to the Gelturion trader but money was money and he was trying to save up the units to buy something nice for his granddaughter that was due any day now. Getting to the large tent some of his men pulled back the flap and Yondu ducked his head to enter. Seeing many slaves about he felt a low growl in his throat and gazed over to see a fat male sitting at the front of the tent. He had long tentacles that came out where facial hair normally would and orange skin. Getting closer he felt his female tense in his arm and her steps falter. Knotting his brows he looked down "Darlin' wh..."

"Yondu Udonta...I hear you have a pretty little stack of Asguardian crystals for me..." the man said in a deep voice.

Breaking his gaze from his shaking omega Yondu looked up at the man, "yea but what ya got fer me?" He said. 

Looking at the Ravager Captain Sprikt cut his eyes before smiling. Standing he walked around and saw as the small figure standing with Yondu moved to hide behind his back. He could see the bright red hair and blueish silver skin he had only ever seen once in his lifetime. Instantly he knew who it was and gave a deep chuckle before looking back into the captain's eyes.

Yondu felt his omega cower into his back, he could hear her whimpering softly. Watching the male stalk around them he couldn't help the growl that formed in his chest, nor the protective stance he took up in front of his mate. 

"hmm what about a trade Mr. Udonta, I shall give you twenty thousand units for the crystals and I will trade you out a newer female for the older one at your side... after all we go way back don't we y/n Drakal." He said in an malicious sounding voice. 

 Yondu felt his blood begin to boil at the man's words. He could feel y/n shaking in fear at his back and turned to see her crying, he face showing pure terror. 

"Now now y/n have you forgotten my rules? Of course not, those scars on your back should be a well enough reminder to show yourself when someone is speaking to you. But perhaps you are in need of another lesson." He growled and snapped his fingers. 

Before Yondu could react the sound of a whip met his ears and his wife was ripped from his side and pulled to the ground in front of him. Looking he saw a whip wrapped around her wrist that was now bleeding. She cried out and tugged on the whip, only making it cut into her skin more. Yondu's vision was clouded with rage as he let out a high pitch whistle and sent his yaka arrow through the head of the man holding the whip. Hearing the sound of yelling he looked around to see many men, both his and Sprikt's aiming guns at each other. 

"Udonta, do not do something you are going to regret. The bitch isn't worth it. I am offeri..." 

In an instant Yondu had sent his arrow through every guards head in the tent. When they all dropped to the ground some of the slaves began to scream, fearing for their life as well. "Free em'." he told his men over his shoulder. Seeing Sprikt go to run away he gave another whistle and sent the arrow through the man's knee making him cry out and fall to the carpet covered ground. Marching over to the man Yondu bent down and turned the man over to face him. Slamming his fist into the man's face again and again he growled out. "Ya touch my wife! MY MATE! And ya think ya can get away with it?!" he roared. Feeling hands on his shoulder he flinched back and went to hit whoever it was but stopped when he saw it was his female. 

"Yondu...Yondu..." you whispered. Moving to grab his shoulder he turned around, fist ready. Falling to the floor you held your breath and closed your eyes. 

Seeing her cowering on the floor in front of him Yondu came back to reality and let out a deep breath. Glaring down at the man on the floor he saw his face unrecognizable and gave a quick whistle before the man was dead. Turning around he crouched down and unwrapped the whip from his mate's wrist. Seeing a piece of fabric come into his sight he looked up to see Kraglin holding out his scarf for Yondu to take. Nodding his head in thanks he carefully wrapped the white cloth around y/n's bleeding wrist and watched as it started to stain a burgundy color. He could see her still shaking and moved to lift her into his arms and carry her out of the tent and back towards his ship. 

You looked over Yondu's shoulder as he carried you out of the tent. Seeing your old master now dead on the ground you laid your head on your alpha's shoulder and kissed his neck, silently telling him thank you. Getting back on the ship you saw as Yondu took the both of you to your room after telling the crew to go sell the crystals to the Gelturion trader. 

Yondu sat his mate on the bathroom counter while he dug around in the cabinets for the medical kit. "ow' long?" he asked while he got the things he would need to stitch her arm closed ready. 

"I was twelve when he got me, he owned me till Stakar bought me..." you answered.

Seven years she had had to live with that prick. "E' the one that whipped ya?" he asked and saw her nod. Poring disinfectant on the wound she whined and he furrowed his brows. "Sorry..." he told her. Wanting to break the silence he bit his lip, "ow' many masters ya ave'?" he asked as he pushed the needle through her skin making her whimper and flinch. 

Closing your eyes you let out a deep breath, "Six... out of all of them he was the worst. When I turned fifteen he tried to rape me but I managed to fight him off and go hide. Stayed in that cave for four days till his guards found me.. when I got back two of his wives beat me for trying to seduce him. Said that if I wasn't such a whore then he wouldn't had been tempted." you told him. 

Yondu could feel his blood boiling again and wished he had made the man's death last longer, had let him suffer for what he did to his mate. 

"His youngest daughter was nice though, well sorta... she used me as her living doll. Used to dress me up and play with my hair..." you said with a weak chuckle. "What about you?" you asked with a wince as he poked you again. It was funny, not in the twenty seven years you both had been together had you ever talked about your lives as slaves.

"only had one master... guess he won't really a master, more of an's over looker. I was a battle slave, went an fought their wars. Fought for their entertainment sometimes." He told her, tensing up as the memories flooded his mind. 

"How did you get your scars?" you asked in a whisper. 

"If I's lost or just didn't do what I's was told..." Yondu said in a sigh. Finishing up he wrapped her wrist in a bandage and looked into her eyes, "Don't none of that matter now. We don't belongs ta nobody but each other." he said, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Leaning back he laid his forehead on hers and sighed, "I luv ya." 

"I kinda like ya too." you said with a smile. Hearing a playful growl he smacked your thigh and you giggled. 

.............................................

 Hearing a scream Yondu saw as his son tensed and went to get up. Acting quickly he grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him back down. "Ya stay here fer now son. Yer ma's got this." He told him and saw the boy breathing heavily. "Breath, she'll be alright." 

"Shh you're doing so good Arris. Keep pushin'." you told your daughter in law as she squeezed your hand and pushed down. When she needed to take a break you dabbed at the sweat that covered her brow. Looking between her legs you smiled, "Okay Arris one more big push. Her head is out. Come on one, two, three push." with a few seconds you caught your granddaughter in your arms and heard her let out a loud cry. Smiling you felt a tear roll down your face as you looked at the blue baby girl. She looked like her father. Gently you moved to lay her on her mother's chest while you finished up. 

As soon as the cry filled the small cabin Yondu smiled and watched as Kadu jumped up from the chair and ran into the room. After a few minutes his own mate came walking out of the room, whipping her hands clean. "ow's she?" he asked.

"Beautiful. Arris did amazing." you told him, going to sit in his lap.

Yondu smiled widely and sighed, "Never thought I's be a granddaddy." he said before chuckling, "Never thought I's be a daddy, or's even a husband at that." he said leaning back in the chair to hold his female close to him. "Ya have given me everything I's never knew I wanted darlin'." he said in a low voice. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He let his lips slowly part and felt hers follow, rolling his tongue into her mouth for only a minute before he heard a noise. 

"Eww. Sorry baby, yer granddaddy and grandma are being gross." Kadu said shielding his daughter behind him.

Rolling your eyes you got up off your alpha's lap and went in to help Arris get cleaned up. Stopping for only a second to rub your granddaughter's head and kiss her cheek.

"Boy ya bes' bring me my grandbaby." Yondu said. Kadu slowly walked over and moved the wrapped up baby into Yondu's arms. Looking down Yondu smiled brightly. The little girl was busy sucking on her palm but yawned and cuddled into his warmth. Yondu felt a knot form in his throat but managed to swallow it down. "She's beautiful Kadu. What ya gonna name er'?" he asked as he stroked the little girl's tiny crest.

Kadu grinned to himself, moving to sit beside his father on the couch he looked down at his daughter, "Yonda..."

Yondu's face dropped and he looked beside him to see his son smiling down at the little girl. A warm feeling filled his chest and the knot in his throat began to form again. Swallowing hard he looked back down at his grandchild, "Welcome to the universe little Yonda."

.......................................

 Kissing his female deeply he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Rubbing his finger lightly over her dripping sex she mewled into his mouth. Smirking he continued to roll his tongue around her mouth, swallowing down her cries as he slipped a finger into her. Going over to the bed he laid her on her back and crawled to hover above her. Cupping her breast in his free hand he groped the flesh while he lined himself up with her sex. In one quick thrust he buried himself in her warmth. His mouth went open as a small grunt fell out. Giving her the time to adjust he kissed and bit at her neck leaving marks in his wake. Once he thought she was ready he began pumping his hips at a steady pace. She moaned and gasped every time he hit her sweet spot and he growled as her nails raked down his back. Feeling that growing need for more Yondu leaned up and in one quick motion flipped her to lay on her stomach. Slamming his cock back into her she screamed out and laid her face flat on the bed. Laying over her he held her breast in his hand with one hand while her other held her wrist by her head. Feeling her start to flutter around him he nipped at her ear, "Cum fer me baby. Cum fer yer alpha." he growled and heard as she cried out in her orgasm. Her hands gripped the sheets and her pussy locked around his cock, sending him into his own climax. Growling he buried his nose into her neck and filled her with his seed. He stayed buried into giving a few more sloppy rolls of his hips before stopping to catch his breath. "See and ya said we were gettin' too old fer sex." he smiled. Rolling to lay beside her he pulled her into his arms. 

Smiling softly you licked his cheek with the tip of your tongue. "I said I was gettin' too old for sex." You told him feeling the aching in your heart. The words Sprikt had spoken only a few weeks ago had took a toll on your self esteem. He had mentioned how you were old and how Yondu would be better with a newer lady to keep him company, a younger one. Someone who's body wasn't covered in scars, who's breast were firmer. Ever since that day you had demanded to have sex with the lights off, not wanting him to see your aged body. It hurt to think you were no longer enough to turn your husband on.  Although he had never said anything of the sort you knew from the way every man looked at the young sex bots here on Contraxia that that is what they preferred. 

"Ya ain't old darlin'. I think ya forget I's eight years older than ya and I's damn sure ain't too old fer sex." he told her with a smile.

"I know yer not Yondu but... wouldn't you rather have.. someone else... younger?" you asked in whisper. You knew you weren't ready for his answer but you loved him and if he would rather have someone else then you would give your alpha what he wanted.

Yondu furrowed his brows at her question. He could hear the hurt in her voice. Rolling over he hit the button on the headboard for the light and saw as she tensed up under him.

"Yondu no.." 

Seeing her go to cover herself he snatched the blanket away and glared down at her, "Ya think I's don't want ya?" when she didn't answer he felt his temper flare, "Twenty seven fuckin' years and ya still don't think I luv ya?!" he yelled and saw tears come to her eyes. 

"I know you love me Yondu... I know that. I just... I don't want you to have to settle with me." you told him with tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Feeling his temper fade away he sighed and leaned down to kiss her tears away. "I's only ever wanted ya y/n. I love yer body cuz when I look at it I see the body that gave me a son. I see the body that I ave' woken up to everyday for the past twenty seven years. And I's would never want to replace ya with some young thing. I's got perfection right ere'." He told her. Kissing her lips he heard a loud noise from outside and furrowed his brows. Breaking form her lips he growled as he made his way over to the window, "Them boys better not be causin' too much trouble." he growled. Looking out to the front of the Iron Lotus he let out a deep breath. "Go head' an' get dressed darlin' the meet me outside." he told her as he pulled on his own clothes and quickly went out.

Furrowing your brows you watched as Yondu got dressed and quickly left the room. Doing as your husband said you pulled on your clothes, letting out a whimper at the slight soreness of your body. Making your way down the stairs you heard your mate's yelling and quickly rushed towards it. Getting outside you were held back by Kraglin and furrowed your brows at your alpha's first mate and peeked around him to see Yondu and Stakar yelling at each other. It had been many many years since you had seen the male but you knew his face. Hearing him tell Yondu how his colors would never fly over his grave made you see red. When you saw your alpha dip his head and felt the pain in your chest from his hurt you snatched away from Kraglin. Seeing Stakar walk away from Yondu you growled, "HEY! OGORD! You can't talk to him like tha..." You yelled but were pulled into your alpha's arms.

The Centaurian quickly pulled his omega into his arms and covered her mouth with his hand. Seeing Stakar turn around he met his eyes in warning. He would allow him to say whatever he wanted about him but not his female. Watching as he just pointed his finger at him he held her close to him. Feeling her tug to be let go and hearing her muffled yelling behind his hand he leaned down by her ear and gave a growl, silently telling her that was enough. It meant a lot to him that his omega would take up for him but he knew it wouldn't matter, he would always be an exile. When Stakar was out of sight he let out a deep sigh and released her mouth. "t's alright princess. I's ain't worried bout' im'." he told her and hugged her close to his body to calm her down. he could hear her still grumbling into his chest and chuckled weakly and smacked her backside, "ya's gettin' feisty wit yer age." When he saw a group of gold people coming up to him he raised a brow. 

"Yondu Udonta..." The woman walking on a red carpet asked.

"Who's askin'?" Yondu asked, looking at the woman with distaste.

"I have a job for you."

.......................................

You sat on the bed looking at your husband with a angry glare. "You are not turning in Peter." you said and saw him give a sigh.

"I's ain't gonna turn the boy in. Just gonna get those batteries from im'." Yondu told his wife as he grabbed his gear. Pulling on his jacket he went over to the bed and stood in front of her. "I promise I's ain't gonna urt' im'." he said. 

"I wanna go with ya." you said going to get up but her just pushed you back down on the bed. 

"No. I want ya ere'. Ya safer ere'. I's be back in a little while. Gonna take most the boys wit me, knowin' that rat e'll have somethin' waitin'." Yondu told his female and saw her give a pout. "Don't cha be givin' me that face woman. I's be back fer' ya know it. We'll go see Yonda after I sell the batteries, alright?" 

Letting out a deep breath you nodded and stood up to hug your mate. You held him a little longer than usual and felt him kiss your head. "Be careful...I love you." you said

Lifting her chin he gave her his sly smile and pressed his lips to hers, "Always am sweetheart. I luv ya, See ya in a little bit." he told her kissing her lips once more before walking away, giving a whistle to call his arrow behind him. 

.................................

Hearing a thumping on your door you furrowed your brows and went towards it. Opening it you saw Tullk standing there panting. Instantly you became worried, "Tullk whats..." 

"No time lass we gotta get ya off this ship now..." He said pulling his Captain's lady down the halls behind him.

"Tullk what's going on? Where's Yondu?" you asked feeling your heart beating faster.

Turning the corner to the hanger he went to open the door. "That bastard Tazerface caused a mutiny. Yondu said..." he never got to finish before a gun fired and hit him in the shoulder making him yell out in pain and fall to his knees. 

"TULLK!" you screamed going to kneel beside him. Looking down the hall you saw many of your husband's crew coming towards you with evil smiles on their faces. "What is going on!? I demand..." A hard slap to your face stopped you short and you yelped out. Before another word could be said you were being dragged down the hall by your hair. You screamed and thrashed, trying to get away from the man that had you. Getting thrown to the grate floor you whimpered and held your side. 

Yondu let out a loud roar as Durbik threw his mate to the floor in front of him. Seeing Tullk get dragged to the airlock they shoved him inside before hitting the button sending him out into space. When Tazerface stalked over to y/n Yondu snarled, showing his sharp teeth. "DON'T CHA FUCKIN' TOUCH ER'!" 

Getting pulled up from the floor Tazerface held you by your throat and you looked over to see your alpha tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His face was bleeding and you could see his fin was broken, "Yond.." You started but were yet again silenced by the male tightening his hold on your throat. 

"Everyone knows it is her you care about the most Yondu! Your precious little wife. None of us were ever allowed to even look at her...talk to her...but not anymore." Tazerface mocked. 

Pulling on his restraints Yondu growled and snarled, He could feel his eyes glowing. "Ya let er' go! This ain't got nothin' ta do with er'!" he yelled.

Smiling Tazerface looked at the woman in his arm. "See that's where ya are wrong, Bitch here is the captain's property right boys!?" he asked and heard as the rest of the crew cheered. Looking back at Yondu he grinned, "Well I'm the captain now, so that makes she be mine!"  he said before licking up the side of her neck.

Yondu roared and thrashed when he saw the man lick his female's neck! 

"We'll sell ya back ta the Kree! But as for the girl... oh we're gonna have loads of fun! Go lock them in the brig boys." Tazerface said as he rubbed his hands over the woman's body.

Yondu never felt more rage in his life. He watched Tazerface's hands roam over his wife's body as they dragged him away. Saw the tears fall down her face and the look of pure terror in her eyes. "I'LL KILL YA! ALL OF YA!!" he yelled out but they only laughed. When he was thrown into the cell with Rocket he shook with anger and pulled on the bars. Suddenly the sound of his name being screamed out by his omega hit his ears. Again and again she screamed, blood chilling screams, until finally they stopped. A gut wrenching feeling overcame him. It felt like someone was digging a knife into his stomach and it was then he knew what they were doing. Holding onto the bars he slowly sunk down to the floor.

 ..........................................

 Yondu listened as Rocket tried to explain what his prototype fin looked like to the twig. So far he had brought back his desk, a coin and a toe. Watching him leave for the forth time Yondu swallowed and looked down. Every second he was locked away in this cell the more those pricks could do to his mate. Seeing his fin get thrown to the floor in front of him he looked up to see Kraglin there. Raising his lip in a snarl he growled at the male. 

"They killed all my friends... y/n... they... I never meant to start a mutiney. I'm so sorry cap." Kraglin said with a trembling lip and watering eyes. 

Yondu tightened his jaw and took a second to respond, "Go get me wife, take her to the deck. I's meet ya there." he said Kraglin gave a quick nod before going Rocket cut in. 

"Ya got anymore of Quill's old music on the ship?" Rocket asked.

............................................

Whistling as he made his way to the camera room Yondu killed every man he saw. Not one would be spared. When he got to the room he looked at all the cameras and maneuvered his arrow around the halls of the ship. He smiled as he watched all their bodies fall dead to the floor. Turning he saw Tazerface marching down the hall and his smiled turned into a snarl. Pursing his lips just right he sent the arrow right past the man. Letting out all the rage built up his arrow caught fire and he sent it into the fuel injectors. 

"You maniac...the whole ships gonna blow." Rocket said as he watched the halls light up.

"Not the whole ship." Yondu said, tuning and making his way to the deck.

Coming into the room Kraglin was quick to break away from the rest of the ship that was exploding around them. Looking over he saw a small figure laying on the floor. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he stumbled over to her. Kneeling beside her he pulled back the blanket she was wrapped in. Looking at her face he saw a dark blue and purple bruise forming on her cheek and eye. Her lip was busted open and she had blood smeared on her chin. Looking down her body he saw her shirt torn and the button of her pants torn off. Tightening his jaw he swallowed the knot in his throat and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Seeing her flinch she tried to push his hands away from her and began to cry. "Shhh, it's me darlin', I gots ya baby." he told her and saw her eyes flutter open to look at him.

Seeing your mate your lip began to tremble and your eyes filled with tears.

Shaking his head he felt his own lip quiver, "I's so sorry y/n. This is my fault... I's failed ya. I couldn't protect ya." he told her in a hoarse voice. When the sight of burgundy caught his eye he lifted her shirt and felt his heart drop. On her stomach was a deep and bleeding gash.  It was covering the floor around her body and soaking into his pants. Tears formed in his eyes and he pressed a hand to her belly. "Yer gonna be alright sweetheart... Somebody bring me's the medical kit!" he yelled to Kraglin and Rocket who were both piloting the ship. Feeling her grab his hand he looked down and saw her shaking her head. Letting out a sob he leaned down and pressed his head to her chest, feeling as her shaking fingers stroked his fin. 

"We gotta get to Ego's planet and save Quill and the others." Rocket said as he made the jumps towards the planet.

Yondu held his female in his arms and wept while they made the 700 jumps. Her body shook and her breaths were uneven. When they arrived he looked out the front window to see the planet that was Ego cracking and glowing. 

"Yondu we gotta go." Rocket said in a soft voice as he looked at the two mates sitting on the floor of the ship. 

Glancing back down at his omega Yondu let the tears fall freely. She was looking up at him with weak red eyes, her skin turning a lighter blue and her red hair loosing it's shine. She was dying. Her blood covered the front of him but she was smiling softly at him. "I won't leave ya." he said in a cracking voice. 

You blinked away the tears that clouded your eyes and brought your shaking hand to his face to cup his cheek. "Ya go save our boy. Go save Peter." you told him in a weak whisper. 

Hearing her words Yondu let out a sob and placed his hand over hers. Closing his eyes he nodded. 

"I love y..you." you whispered.

"And I luv ya my mate." Yondu said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. He tried to memorize the feel of her lips against his, the smell of her skin. When he finally did pull back Kraglin was there kneeling beside her. 

"I'll stay with her Cap." Kraglin said.

Lowering her hand from his cheek he squeezed it tight. 

"Go." you said, giving him one last smile.

Kissing her knuckles Yondu stood and slowly let go of her hand, letting his fingertips linger as long as possible. Turning around he followed Rocket into the diving pod and went to fight the god.

..........................................

 Yondu whistled and shot at the rocks that tried to bury them all alive. Looking around him he saw as most of the others were getting overpowered by Ego's advances to keep them on his planet. He seemed to be doing pretty good until he felt a sharp pain fill his chest. The pain was so intense that he lost control of his arrow. After a few seconds it ended but then he was left with an emptiness inside of him. He felt like he was missing something, a part of him. Like his whole meaning had been taken away. Realizing what had happened his lip began to quiver and the alpha Centaurian fell to his knees. "y/n...no.."he cried out. Ego's forces were quick to use his weakness against him and soon the rocks were crushing him. Yondu didn't fight, he didn't do anything. His reason for living was gone. His mate was dead. Looking around he saw Peter getting impaled by his father's powers and blinked. Y/n she had wanted him to save Peter. To save their son. "QUILL! I don't use my head to fly the arrow...I use me heart!" he yelled before the rocks covered his face.

It didn't take long and the rocks fell away from his form. Looking now he saw Peter and Ego going at it. Quill's powers coming out of him. Standing he heard a noise and looked to see Rocket floating with the twig on his shoulder. 

"Yondu we gotta go!" Rocket yelled.

"I gotta save Quill!" Yondu yelled. The furry creature looked skeptical before pulling out something from his bag and handing it to him. Taking it he looked down to see only one space suit and one rocket pack. 

"I only have one of each..." Rocket said in a sad voice.

Nodding Yondu went to turn away when he heard groot talk. "What twig say?"

"He said welcome to the freakin' Guardians of the Galaxy, cept' he didn't use freakin'." Rocket said, raising his chin and smiling at his friend. 

Yondu was shocked by the statement but nodded and quickly put on the rocket pack. Looking to where Quill was he heard as the bomb went off and the planet shook. Hitting the thrusters he flew over to Peter and grabbed him from the ground. Flying up towards space he saw Quill looking at him questionably. "He may ave' been yer father... but he won't yer daddy." He said. Getting tot he end of the atmosphere he pressed the suit to Peter's chest.

"WHAT? No! Yondu NO!" Peter yelled as they entered space. Looking at Yondu he saw as ice started forming on his blue skin. "NO! NO!" he yelled trying to pry the suit from his chest. Feeling hands on his cheeks he looked Yondu in the eye and saw the man smiling and shaking his head. Then his eyes clouded and his movements stopped. "NOOOOO!" 

....................................

 Kadu stared down at his mother and father's body with tears in his eyes. A sob fell from his mouth and he felt someone touch his back. Turning he saw it was his brother, it was Peter. He had called him and told him told him to come to his location as quick as possible. When he had got there Peter had told him what had happened. How his real father Ego, a god of sorts had wanted to kill everyone. He told him how their dad's crew had turned on him and tried to kill him. Kraglin had admitted that the mutiny was his fault but he never meant for anything like this to happen. In the end Yondu Udonta had saved Peter, he had saved his other son. Kadu didn't blame Peter. He didn't blame anyone. Hugging his brother as they sent the two mate's bodies to be burned the two heard the sound of other ships and turned to see Ravager ships pulling up around them. 

"They came...I sent word to the rest of Yondu's old Ravager buddies. Told them what he did..." Rocket said.

When fireworks began going off around them Peter, Kraglin and Kadu smiled, "It's a Ravager funeral." Peter said. 

Kraglin Cheered as the colors of Ogord flew over his Captain and y/n's ashes. 

Looking out Kadu and Peter lost their breath in their throats. There in the darkness of space stood their parents. Their bodies seemed to glow, made of light. Yondu stood tall and proud, his crest standing high on his head and flowing down his back. He held his Y/n in his side. The Guardians and Ravagers watched as the two mates smiled before turning and walking away, disappearing into the stars together.


End file.
